Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha: AvengerS
by Wernher von Braun
Summary: Earth, also known as Non-administrated World #97, is only known as the homeworld of TSAB two currently famous aces. However, series of events elevate the status of Earth and it is now clear that Earth is more than what she shows.
1. Secret No longer

**Secret No Longer**

 **Uminari City, Japan**

Below the sunny sky, a happy family is walking while talking to each other. The family consists of two not-so-old male and female, a young woman, and a little girl.

"So, Vivio, did you enjoy the town?" Asked the young woman.

"Mmh, Nanoha-Mama was right! Your hometown really is wonderful!" Replied the little girl.

"Now that you've known Uminari, how about if we go back to Midori-ya and have some caramel milk?" Asked the female.

"Yay! Let's go, Ms. Momoko!"

"I am still wondering why you're so adamant for Vivio not calling you…"

"Dear, do you want to have a rematch?"

"No, no! No need for that!"

Nanoha Takamachi laughs a little at the antics of her parents.

After the entire JS Incident and the dissolution of Riot Force 6, Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate decided to take a little break on Earth. Currently, Hayate Yagami is having a meeting with Gil Graham while Fate T. Harlaown is with Amy and her children.

Nanoha decided that the first thing she would do is to visit her family and introduced them to her adopted daughter, Vivio Takamachi.

Long story short, there were several shouting's and glares and a misunderstanding before everything settle down.

"Anyway, it's a good thing that Vivio is adopted and not your biological child. That would mean that we're failures as parents." Commented Shirou Takamachi.

"Dad, I will never do such a thing! I will only do it with someone that I loved!" Declared Nanoha. After that, she realizes what she's talking about and blushes a little.

"Oh, my. My little daughter has grown up. She now knows everything needed to have…"

"Mom, not here!"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Vivio.

"It's grown up stuff, Vivio. We'll tell you when you're older." Replied Nanoha.

Vivio pouts a little but decides to let it go.

"So, do you have someone in mind?" Asked Momoko.

"Mom, can we please not talk about my love life?" Replied Nanoha grumbly.

"Nonsense, Nanoha. You're now a grown-up lady and now taking care of a child. It's only a matter of time until you want to find someone to become your partner."

"Fine. But can we at least gain some privacy first?"

Momoko nods her head while giggling.

* * *

The Takamachis finally arrived at Midori-ya. Shirou takes out the key and unlocks the café. When he enters it, he immediately realizes that something is wrong.

"Is there something wrong, dad?" Asked Nanoha.

"I left the lights off when we left. Some of the desserts have been moved around as well." Replied Shirou as he walks inside.

"Very good observation, Mr. Takamachi." Said an accented voice suddenly.

Shirou, Momoko, and Nanoha immediately set their eyes on the source of the voice while the last one pushed Vivio to her back. The source is a man with balding head wearing a black suit. He's currently eating a chocolate soufflé that Shirou suspect to be one of his creation. What stand out the most is the fact that the man is not of Japanese descent.

"Sorry about that. I noticed that your shop happened to be closed, and helped myself." The man then gestures towards the counter. "Don't worry, I left the correct amount of money on the counter."

Shirou motioned for his family to stay still as he edged over to the counter, still keeping his eye on the intruder. Looking at the stack of yen on the counter, he admitted to himself that it is in fact the correct amount for what the intruder had eaten. Still, he slowly edged towards where one of his shinai is concealed, in case of robbers.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Demanded Nanoha.

"Oh yes, I've been getting ahead of myself. My name is Agent Coulson, of S.H.I.E.L.D." Replied Coulson calmly as he puts the spoon down and stands up.

Both the eldest Takamachis become stiff when they hear "S.H.I.E.L.D" while the young one – but not the youngest – becomes confused.

"And what is S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." Seeing that Nanoha is still confused, Coulson explains deeper. "We're an organization that deals with threats to Earth, usually paranormal and extradimensional."

Upon hearing the latter, Nanoha looks a bit alarmed.

"What does this have to do with us?" Asked Shirou immediately.

"Well, remember all those things happening in New York? People just want to be more careful." Answered Coulson.

Hearing that, Shirou put the pieces together and realizes why Coulson is here. Nanoha however is now even more confused and really wants to know what she has been missing.

"I don't understand how something that happens half another corner of the world could affect us." Stated Nanoha, who then sees that her parents give her a disapproving look.

"Really, you don't understand? As in, you don't understand the ramification alien invasion, large portal over the city, millions of dollars in damage..."

Nanoha tries not to show it, but her face becomes more and more confused and now mixed with worries. Alien invasion? Large portal over New York? How could she missed all those things? They were happening on her planet for God's sake!

Right. She spent most of her time on Mid-Childa after graduating.

"After the whole invasion, a lot of governments got worried about alien invasions happening over THEIR major metropolitan centers. Yours being one of them. So, they contacted S.H.I.E.L.D." Said Coulson.

"Back to my question." Said Shirou.

"Of course. Seeing as there have been several strange things happening around a few years back, we thought it would be best to focus on this town. Along with the help of…several trusted informants, we got the wanted result; you." Coulson said the last word as he points at Nanoha.

"M-Me?!" Responded Nanoha.

"Well, not wanted as in 'we want the result to be you'. It's more like wanted as in 'our question is not left unanswered'. Sorry for the misunderstanding, it's been a long time since I spoke Japanese."

Nanoha nods her head in acknowledgement. Still, she's surprised that Earth managed to found out about her… unique activities ever since she met Yuuno and Fate. Looks like the TSAB is wrong when they say that Earth is "undeveloped" compared to the administrated worlds.

"So…your reason for being here is…" Said Nanoha worriedly.

"I just want to make sure that the off-world teleportation going on around here isn't going to result in any sort of invasion." Seeing the expression on Nanoha's face, Coulson laughs a little. "Sorry. Also, a little bit of advice; just because no one see's you, doesn't mean they can't know you."

"So, is that your only intention?" Asked Shirou.

"I can assure you that. We just need some confirmation. Though don't be surprised if you see some strangers. Like the old saying; better safe than sorry." Replied Coulson.

Seeing no choice, Momoko, who had been silent until now, sighed.

"Nanoha knows the most about this." She offered her hand to Vivio. "I'll show you the dojo, OK?"

Vivio gives a worried look at her mama, but upon seeing her nod, she begins to leave with her mama's mama. When they walk past Coulson, Vivio speaks up.

"Be nice to them, OK?" Asked Vivio and Coulson replies it with a bland smile.

"Like I said, we just want to talk. Sorry for interrupting your little family get-together." Coulson reached into his jacket pocket. Slowly, so they wouldn't panic, he withdrew a crisp 1000-yen note. "As an apology. Buy yourself something nice."

While Shirou still looked wary at the whole situation, Nanoha smiled a bit, then looked at Coulson, the smile fading slightly. With both Momoko and Vivio out of the room, it's time to get more serious.

"Could you tell me more about this 'alien invasion' thing? I was kind of...off-world at the time." Asked Nanoha sheepishly.

"I can see that." Replied Coulson simply.

Nanoha looks a bit embarrassed at being ignorant of something that sounded so...monumental. And on her home planet, no less!

"There isn't much to tell, really. There are a lot of news articles both foreign and domestic about it, and probably dozens of home videos from people who didn't get out of there. Your father could probably explain it to you." Coulson paused and looks at his watch. "I am not on a strict schedule, so you can take some time to learn about it before we continue."

* * *

 **And the prologue is done.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please!**


	2. Fateful Dinner

**Fateful Dinner**

 **Uminari City, Japan**

Outside of her friend's family apartment building, Nanoha fidgets her fingers as she looks at the apartment. She then diverts her attention to Agent Phil Coulson besides her, who seems to be tempted to open the white carton box containing desserts from Midori-ya.

Few hours ago, she took a look on the video about the alien invasion on New York and listening to her father's explanation. According to Coulson, these aliens are called the Chitauri. They came through the portal created by Loki (as in, Loki from Norse Mythology). In order to combat the threat, S.H.I.E.L.D assembled the Avengers; a group consisting of talented and special humans capable of fighting the threat at the scale of the Chitauri Invasion.

So far, the Avengers consists of a charming multibillionaire with an advanced power suit, a veteran of WWII that recently got released from ice, an archer with arrows capable of exploding and etc, an angry green giant, former Soviet Union secret agent, and a Norse god.

At least in Coulson's words.

What bothers Nanoha the most is actually the fact that when the invasion happened, she wasn't busy with anything. The JS Incident happened at least several weeks after the invasion. Which means that it is possible for her to participate. However, she was on Mid-Childa at the times and not in the mood to visit Earth.

Nanoha laughs a little in her mind at the irony. The reason she went to Mid-Childa is because she wants to help as many people as possible. She doesn't want to just help the people on Earth, but also on other worlds. She became an instructor so that she can spread the knowledge of helping others to other people.

And yet, when danger came to her home, she just sat at a comfortable chair, eating some delicious food with her friends, joking with each other, laughing, while the people on Earth were either screaming or running in fear, or dying.

Is this what she wants to become? Someone who proclaimed wanted to save everyone, yet leaving her own home to their own fate?

"Hey." Nanoha turns around to see that Coulson is starring at her. It was then she realized that she was daydreaming. "Something wrong?"

"N-No. Nothing at all." Replied Nanoha as she waves her hand. "So, shall we go?"

"Of course. Lead the way, Ms. Takamachi."

Nanoha and Coulson walk towards the building. After few minutes, they see the door to the Harlaown apartment. Shortly before they're in front of it, Coulson ducks and attracts Nanoha's attention.

"Sorry. Something wrong with my shoe." Said Coulson as he fixes said shoe with his free hand.

"Oh, OK."

Nanoha decides to knock the door, while Coulson fixes his shoe. Few moments later, Lindy Harlaown opens the door.

"Ah, Nanoha! You finally came!" Said Lindy as she hugs Nanoha.

"Hello there as well, Lindy. It's been a long time." Replied Nanoha who also replies her hug.

"Indeed. A long time since we last saw each other personally."

"So, how's everyone? And the dinner?"

"Everything is great. Chrono and Fate are having fun with Karel and Liera. Arf is snuggling with Hayate. Also, Yuuno managed to get some time off and has arrived. As for dinner, it will be great."

"It will be greater with the desserts we brought." Said Coulson suddenly.

Lindy pauses for a second before having a closer look at Coulson. His bland smile does nothing to avert suspicion that the admiral has.

"Nanoha, who is this?" Asked Lindy.

"Ah, this is Phil Coulson. He's my family's…new acquaintance." Replied Nanoha.

"I…see." Lindy keeps her eyes on the agent and does little to hide her suspicion. "I think we still have a plate left for you."

"Oh, no. It's fine. There's no…"

"No, no, no. It will be impolite for us to do. Come on, get inside."

* * *

 **Harlaown Apartment**

Inside the apartment, Chrono, Amy, and Fate are currently playing with Karel and Liera. Hayate is sitting at the sofa while Arf is using her lap as a pillow while the former rubs the latter's head. Yuuno is watching a TV show about archeology. When they hear the knock on the door, they continue their current activities while Lindy goes to the door. Several minutes later, Lindy comes back alongside Nanoha…

…and one unfamiliar person.

"Ah, Nanoha, you've…arrived." Said Fate before noticing Coulson.

Chrono and Amy stop playing and look at Coulson curiously. The twins are rather upset with this development. Hayate and Yuuno also take a look on Coulson. Arf, who is waking up, is about to do the same thing.

"Hello there. My name is Phil Coulson. I am an acquaintance of the Takamachis." Introduced Coulson.

"Welcome, Mr. Coulson. May I ask what's your business here?" Asked Chrono.

"I am here to deliver some news to the Takamachis. After having some conversation, I believe it is a good idea to deliver the same news to the Harlaowns as well."

"I see. How about if we received it after dinner?" Suggested Lindy.

"That will be a good idea."

* * *

 **Half an hour later…**

The dinner went quite calm actually, despite the existence of the mysterious individual. Sure, there are a lot of eyes on the agent, but everyone mostly focused on their food.

After the dinner was done, Karel and Liera were sent to their bedroom as per Coulson's wish. According to him, this is a "grown-up business". Arf decided to go with the Harlaown twins to make sure that they won't disturb them.

Turns out they started to learn a thing or two.

"Now that the children are no longer here, I believe it is time for you to start explaining who are you exactly, Phil Coulson." Stated Chrono while staring at the agent.

"Of course. I am Phil Coulson and I work for S.H.I.E.L.D." Said Coulson.

"S.H.I.E.L.D stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. They're responsible for dealing with paranormal and extradimensional threats on Earth." Added Nanoha before someone can ask.

"Wait a minute, extradimensional?" Said Lindy in wonderment.

According to the TSAB, Earth hasn't developed any type of magic technology. However, it seems that they forgot to mention that Earth is no stranger to a threat at extradimensional level.

"Yes. S.H.I.E.L.D was created especially for that. We've known the existence of a force beyond our understanding as long as WWII." Explained Coulson.

"You've known the existence of magic for more than 75 years?!" Exclaimed Fate.

"No, not really. Not your brand of magic at least. Also, it's not magic. It's just some sort of advanced…"

"Yeah, yeah. We know what you want to say. The name doesn't exactly matter." Cut Chrono.

"Well, anyway. The history of S.H.I.E.L.D is kind of long so I better leave it for another time. But one of our shining moment – if you can call it - was during the Chitauri Invasion."

"Chitauri?" Said Hayate curiously.

"Chitauri are a race of aliens. They came through a portal above New York created by Loki. If any of you know Earth's mythos, this Loki is the one in Norse Mythology."

While the non-Earthlings are confused, Hayate and Nanoha show a surprised look, despite the latter already knows about it. If what this man said is true, then that means Earth once got invaded by a god?

Seeing the looks on their face, Coulson takes out a USB flash drive from his pocket.

"I think it's better if I show you. Do you have some sort of computer or…"

"Oh, we have one." Replied Amy as she goes to activate the screen.

Despite no longer being used as FOB by the TSAB after the conclusion of the Book of Darkness case, some of the facilities remain. The big screen usually used for briefing is one of them.

Coulson hands her the USB as Amy activates the screen. After she connects it, she hands Coulson the controller while giving him some operation instruction.

Coulson fiddles with the controller for a while before showing the people inside a video. It shows a portal at the sky above a city, most likely New York.

"As you can see, that's the portal I was talking about." Then, several figures came out of the portal and starts attacking the city. "And those are the Chitauri."

The video shows the Chitauri attacking the people of New York indiscriminately. It shows the NYPD, and later the National Guards, trying their best to stop them. But the Chitauri proved to be too much for them. One of the scenes shown in the screen sees the Chitauri holding dozens of people as hostages inside a library.

Everyone besides Coulson look horrified at what they saw. The invasion reminds them about the JS Incident, only worse since the aliens are killing as many people as they can and Earth doesn't possess the technology that the TSAB has.

"Oh my…" Commented Lindy.

"To think that this is happening." Commented Fate.

"H-How could we miss all of this? It's happening on our home!" Commented Hayate.

The video then shows several people effectively fighting off the Chitauri. One of them is a man wearing a Red, White, and Blue uniform while using a seemingly indestructible shield. He was suddenly joined by what appears to be a red robot firing energy weapons.

The next scene then shows a woman using one of the Chitauri weapon's against them. Then it shows a man with a bow firing his arrow and managed to hit the pilot of one of Chitauri's plane, causing it to fall. Then, it shows a giant green man fighting the Chiaturi above a fish-like being. Near him is a man using a hammer and has a capability of using thunder. Their fight resulted in the fish crashing into a building.

"Are those the Avengers?" Asked Nanoha as she takes a step closer.

"Yes, the Avengers. A team of extraordinary individuals, either with superpowers or other special characteristics. Its purpose is to protect the world's stability from inner or extraterrestrial threats, and to work with the peaceful interests of the whole world rather than a specific country or organization." Explained Coulson.

Nanoha and friends watch in awe as the Avengers fight the Chitauri. Then, the video shows the robot grabbing an incoming missile and steers it towards the portal. A few moments later, the portal was closed and the Chitauris suddenly drop dead.

"And that's the end of the invasion." Said Coulson as he closes the video.

"That's very…interesting to say the least. Looks like we missed a lot every time we check Earth." Said Lindy.

"Well, considering you're only looking for Lost Logias and dimensional criminals, it makes sense. Which bring us to the current issue."

Coulson then fiddles with the controller and shows a satellite image of what appears to be a rainbow in Low Earth Orbit. Most of the people in the room become pale when they see that. This image shows that S.H.I.E.L.D is aware of the firing of the Arc-En-Ciel during the Book of Darkness Incident.

"Now, can you please explain to me the meaning of this image? Also, the fact that there seems to be an anomaly when the rainbow-like stuff appeared?" Asked Coulson.

"Well…it's…actually…" Amy tries to explain it but Coulson raises his hand.

"It's alright. I am just making sure that none of you have bad intention. I know you don't, but I need to be sure."

After hearing that, Lindy nods a little and begins to give a summary of the BoD Incident. After that, Coulson nods several times while having his hand on his chin.

"So, there was a book that is capable of destroying an entire planet and you were trying to stop it…without telling us?" Stated Coulson which makes everyone uneasy.

"You have to understand, Mr. Coulson. Earth is not ready to know the existence of magic during that time. Earth needs to find it on their own, like during one of their research, not by witnessing a magical WMD. If the latter happened, the results are usually not pretty to say the least. Had we known that Earth actually knows about magic, yet simply incapable of…"

"No need to explain yourself, Ms. Harlaown. I told you, I only want confirmation. S.H.I.E.L.D have several people who can vouch for you."

"May I ask who?" Asked Fate.

"I believe it's better if you meet them by yourself."

The room falls silence after Coulson's words. They try to make a conversation, but find that currently, they have no idea what to talk about.

"Well, it's already late night anyway. I tell you what, tomorrow I'll escort you to meet with Director Fury, the leader of S.H.I.E.L.D." Said Coulson.

"Yes, I believe that is a good idea." Said Hayate.

"Alright then. My suggestion, better start thinking on what you want to ask." Coulson then walks towards the front door. "Oh, and thanks for the dinner."

After few moments, they can hear the sound of the door closed. Lindy then remembers something.

"Did I leave the key on the door?"

"I don't think that matters for him, Mom." Replied Chrono.

Nanoha lets out a sigh and walks to the sofa. She lets herself fall into it. Her face shows that something is bothering her. This doesn't go unnoticed by Yuuno and Fate.

"Is there something wrong, Nanoha?" Asked Yuuno.

"No, Yuuno. It's fine. Really." Assured Nanoha.

"You know, you're a bad liar." Said Fate.

"It's…it's just…can we…talk about this later? I just don't feel well."

"Of course, Nanoha." Said Fate with a smile.

"We will always be there when you need us." Said Yuuno with a smile as well.

The others look at the conversation between the three friends and smile.

"Ah, those three." Commented Hayate with a small smile.

* * *

 **Answer to a review:**

 **edboy4926:** The story take place after _The Avengers_ and before _Thor: The Dark World_.

* * *

 **Can you guess who are the people that can vouch for the TSAB?**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please!**


	3. Ascended Extra

**Ascended Extra**

 **Pacific Ocean**

On the sky above the ocean, an aircraft was flying towards its destination. The aircraft possessed two large, angle-adjustable rotors, one housed in each wing. The wings also look like it could be adjusted. It was none other than S.H.I.E.L.D's Quinjet.

Inside the Quinjet, Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Yuuno, Chrono, and Lindy were just…sitting around doing nothing. All of them were sitting at one side of the jet. The other side was being used by three S.H.I.E.L.D agents. All of them had a blank look but it was clear that they were ready to act at any sign of aggression.

Earlier in the morning, a S.H.I.E.L.D vehicle convoy arrived at both Midori-ya and the Harlaown Apartment. After saying goodbye to their families, the six of them got inside a black SUV and the convoy drove away.

The convoy arrived at an abandoned airport where the Quinjet was waiting. They got inside the jet and flied away, leaving the airport and the agents on the ground.

It had been an hour of flight and so did the silence. The mages were too nervous to started any kind of conversation and the agents in front of them show no interest in doing so.

"So, where are we going now?" Said Nanoha who managed to gain some nerve.

"Sorry, we're ordered to not reveal anything to you. We've prepared a qualified individual to do it." Replied one of the agents.

Nanoha shut her mouth and Chrono let out a sigh.

"This is going to be a long journey, isn't it?" Commented Chrono.

"Actually…" The agent looked at his watch before continuing. "…we have reached our destination."

Suddenly, the pilot of the Quinjet was communicating with someone.

"[COMMS] Transport 13 Alpha, please verify your passengers, over!"

"[COMMS] Extraterrestrial Homo Sapiens, over!"

"[COMMS] Copy that, Transport 13 Alpha. You are clear for landing, over!"

"Extraterrestrial Homo Sapiens?" Said Chrono with a "really" tone. One of the agents just gave him a sign "deal with it".

Everyone inside can feel the Quinjet descending slowly. When it abruptly stops, the ramp began to open. After it hit an asphalt, the mages and the agents walked outside. It was when they look around that they realized where they were; an aircraft carrier.

"A carrier?" Said Hayate before looking at one of the agents. "This carrier belongs to whom?"

"This is S.H.I.E.L.D's aircraft carrier." Explained one of them simply.

"S.H.I.E.L.D has its own aircraft carrier?!" The agent merely nodded back.

While Hayate was talking with the agent, Chrono approached Nanoha.

"Just wondering; is aircraft carrier means a ship dedicated to carrying aircrafts?" Asked Chrono.

"Yes. It's usually a sign that you possess a powerful navy on Earth." Nanoha then remembered something. "Speaking of which, the TSAB doesn't have a carrier, right?"

"We have some ships that can carry an aircraft, but not as dedicated as this." Replied Chrono as he looked around.

"Come on, let's get inside. We won't be able to stay outside for long." Said one of the agents.

Suddenly, there was a mechanical voice. Then, the people on deck began to scatter, some of them were closing the cockpits and the others tied the planes on the deck. The mages, curious, walked toward the edge. What they saw was not something they expected; a rotor raised from the water. They look to their right and saw a similar rotor.

After few moments, everyone realized that they were slowly ascending from the ocean. They immediately walked inside the carrier. On their way, they see the deck crew putting on a breather mask. Make sense considering they were going to work on high altitude.

* * *

The agents escorted them to what appeared to be the bridge. There were many people working on the computers. What stood the most was Coulson over watching them. He turned around and looked at them.

"So, what do you think?" Asked Coulson with a smile.

"A flying aircraft carrier…we have a flying aircraft carrier." Muttered Hayate.

"Well, if you refer to Earth, then yes. Also, she is called the Helicarrier."

"It's…amazing. For a civilization that hasn't reach any progress in magic tech to build something like this…the energy requirement alone…how did you build this?" Asked Lindy very curiously. Coulson simply replied it by making a "shutting up" move on his lips. "Right. Classified."

"Is it OK to build something like this? I mean, I am pretty sure Helicarrier isn't common. Seeing one might surprise people." Said Nanoha.

"We have the permission. Also, we're currently invisible to naked eyes. So, the chance for us scaring someone is low." Replied Coulson.

"Invisible?!" Chrono sent a telepathic message to both his mother and Yuuno. " _Hey, did the TSAB had something like this? I don't remember ever seeing or hearing about one._ "

" _Not that I remember._ " Replied Lindy.

" _I never read about the naval history, but if one ever exists, you should know about it already._ " Replied Yuuno.

"OK. Now that you've seen our air masterpiece, I'll introduce you to one of our engineers." Said Coulson.

"Umm, engineer?" Said Nanoha.

"Yes. She knows several things about magical devices."

"How do you get the knowledge about them? Did you managed to acquire one?" Asked Lindy suspiciously.

"Well, that and she once knew a mage who told her about said devices."

"What?!" Exclaimed Lindy which made almost everyone look at her.

Her shock made sense. Earth, being a non-administrated world, was not a place that attracts the interest of the magical civilization. Heck, being non-administrated already made it relatively unknown to most people.

"I think I'll just introduce you to the engineer. That will worth more than a thousand words explanation." Suggested Coulson.

"Please do." Said Chrono.

Coulson then walked away from the bridge with the mages following him. On the way, they were trying to figure out how the engineer could have a mage friend that was willing to share the secret of the device with her.

After walking for several minutes, they could see what appeared to be a small research facility. They could also see a woman was inspecting some sort of staff. Her back was on them though, so they couldn't see her face.

"Ms. Tsukimura, we're here." Said Coulson as he approached the woman.

Wait a minute…

"TSUKIMURA?!" Exclaimed Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, and Yuuno.

The woman yelped before turning around. The four of them could now see that their suspicion was correct; the engineer Coulson referred to was none other than Suzuka Tsukimura, the childhood friend of Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, and Yuuno.

Suzuka was wearing a white shirt and dark blue jeans. Her hairstyle was still the same except being shorter. Her usual headband has been replaced by a black headband with SHIELD logo on it.

"Seeing that you already know each other, I'll make it brief. Ms. Tsukimura, your old friends. Old friends, your own old friend, one of our engineer's." Said Coulson.

Everyone kept silence for a while. Then, Suzuka began to move towards her childhood friends and hug all four of them at the same time.

"Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Yuuno…it's been a long time." Said Suzuka as she released her hug.

"Indeed, Suzuka." Replied Nanoha with a smile.

"So, I guess you managed to attain your goal?" Said Yuuno.

"Even better, Ferret Boy." Suzuka's reply caused Yuuno to roll his eyes. "I'm an engineer of S.H.I.E.L.D, who owns several of the world's most advanced machines and employed several of the brightest geniuses in the world! Think about what I can learn from them!"

"Yeah. Heard Fitz-Simmons are rather fond of you during one of your visits." Commented Coulson.

"While I do not like to pour a cold water in a heartwarming reunion, I was told that you're one of the engineers working on magic devices?" Asked Chrono immediately.

The smiles of the four people face disappeared. Suzuka could see that Nanoha and Fate gave her a little bit of a betrayed look. Make's sense; she told S.H.I.E.L.D everything she knew about magical devices and all of her knowledge about devices came from Raising Heart and Bardiche, Nanoha and Fate's device respectively.

"Yes." Said Suzuka bluntly.

She turned around and walked few steps before turning back again.

"I think I'll better explain it from the beginning."

* * *

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _ **Tokyo Institute of Technology**_

 _Suzuka was currently reading her notes with the desk lamp on. It was almost midnight and yet she decided to continue studying. Maybe she was going to need a cup of coffee in the morning._

 _She had to thank both Nanoha and Fate for teaching her math. Who would guess that being a mage mean that you need to be a master in that kind of field? Anyway, it was thanks to them that she could increase her grades and went to Tokyo Tech._

 _However, this school wasn't her goal._

 _She looked at a poster beside her; the poster of S.H.I.E.L.D Academy of Science and Technology. Also known as Sci-Tech._

 _It was none other than the most prestigious academy and the hardest one to get an admission; she needs to have a Ph.D to gain an admission. Obviously, gaining a Ph.D is no easy task._

* * *

"So, why did you enter the academy?" Asked Nanoha.

"Remember the Chitauri Invasion?" Nanoha looked uneasy when she heard that. "It was at that moment I realized that sooner or later another threat will come to Earth. My best friends are protecting the world, worlds even. I decided to not just sit around and hope that the world is safe. I am going to defend it!"

"Almost every one of the academy's graduates were hired by S.H.I.E.L.D." Added Coulson.

"Well, there's Arisa…"

"The Bunnings are one of S.H.I.E.L.D's supporters. The supports come from the shape of donation, company front, etc." Said Suzuka immediately.

"Oh." Replied Hayate, quite surprised.

"So, how did you join S.H.I.E.L.D?" Asked Yuuno.

"Well…"

* * *

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _ **Tokyo**_

 _"Now, ladies and gentlemen, we present to you, Anthony Edward Stark!"_

 _The crowd cheered as Tony Stark, a.k.a. Iron Man, walked to the stage. He was showing his usual smile, especially towards the ladies._

 _Suzuka kept calm as she watched Tony took the mike from the MC and began to talk._

 _"Thank you, thank you. Now all of you must be wondering, why Tony Stark, a genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist sent invitations to all of you to come here. Well, how would you react if I tell you that I am looking for several young engineers for…a project of sorts?"_

 _Suzuka held her breath when she heard that. It was common knowledge that Stark Industries have connections with S.H.I.E.L.D. Technically speaking, working for Stark Industries mean that you indirectly worked for S.H.I.E.L.D._

 _Sure, she still wanted to study at the Sci-Tech, but only because so that she had a high chance on working for S.H.I.E.L.D. Now, she might have a shot!_

 _"Don't worry. Maybe some other time. What about you?" Said Tony._

 _Suzuka stops her thoughts and realized that she didn't hear the rest of Tony's speech. Now, she has no idea why one of the audience walked onto the stage, then towards a box on top of the table._

 _Several minutes later, he dropped his head while Tony put his hand on the audience's shoulder. As he walked away to his seat, Tony looked at the audience and pointed at someone._

 _That, someone, was none other than Suzuka._

 _"You there, the lady with the purple hair, this your chance!" Shouted Tony._

 _Suzuka was shocked when she heard that. Still, she stood up and walked towards the stage while thinking what should she do next._

 _When she reached the table, she found out that the box was actually a cover to protect what was on the table from the audiences. On the table were some sort of electronic device, several machine parts, and equipment like a screwdriver, tongs, etc._

 _"I see. I must try to fix this without the blueprint, huh?" Thoughted Suzuka._

 _Suzuka grabbed the screwdriver, looked at the device, and began working on it. She didn't understand it, but the device looked familiar. It wasn't a radio or something like that obviously, but it felt familiar._

 _Several minutes later, Suzuka put down the screwdriver and looked at the device. She managed to fix it and felt happy until she realized just what she had fixed; a magical device similar to Raising Heart._

 _It didn't look like Raising Heart it was obviously a magical device that was used by mages. Suzuka looked at Tony, who smiled and offered her his hand. Suzuka stayed silence for several seconds before taking it and shook Tony's hand._

* * *

"So, you were tricked?" Said Chrono.

"No. Mr. Stark actually explained the task and didn't make the device look like other electronic devices. I was simply too tense to see the whole device." Replied Suzuka as she scratches her head. "And the rest is history. I am actually working for Stark Industries on paper, but most of my time was spent working for S.H.I.E.L.D instead."

"I see. It's good to know that you didn't rat us out." Said Hayate.

"Hey, trust me, OK. The other reason why I told S.H.I.E.L.D about the TSAB is because they were on the verge of finding out about you. I believed it would be better if SHIELD knew from the beginning that you mean no harm."

"Thank you, Suzuka. Also, sorry for having a bad thought." Said Fate as she grabbed Suzuka's hand.

"No harm done, Fate. However, there is another person – not Arisa by the way – that vouched for you and had a bigger influence than mine."

"Who is it?" Asked Lindy.

"You'll see it for yourself. Meanwhile…" Coulson stops talking as several S.H.I.E.L.D agents walked in with bags and fabric. "…sorry, but the location we're about to visit is kind of classified."

The mages let out a sigh. They, however, said no protest as the agents closed their eyes and put a bag on their heads.

* * *

 **And it's done.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please!**


	4. A Short Retirement

**A Short Retirement**

 **Classified Location**

The mages immediately shut their eyes the moment the agents untied the blindfold. Their eyes were in pain when they received light after being blinded for several minutes. Slowly, the pain decreased and the mages could open their eyes with ease.

They were sitting on a sofa. Nothing fancy, just a simple brown one. In front of them, Coulson was currently drinking a tea. They look around the room and saw that it appeared to be a simple guest room. Nanoha stood up when she saw a window and looked outside. She saw a park and its content but no other building in sight.

"You should sit down, Ms. Takamachi. I am sure you don't want your tea to get cold." Suggested Coulson who put down his cup.

Nanoha silently turned back and picked her cup. The tea was a black tea. At least she didn't have to worry about Lindy's putting a sugar cube and milk into a green tea. That was never comfortable no matter how many time she saw it.

Nanoha blew a little before drinking it. She tried to hide her displeasure as she realized that she forgot to put at least one cube of sugar; said cubes were placed in front of her. She took a peek on her friends and saw that they were fine; suggesting that they either put some sugar or didn't need one.

Suddenly, there was a sound of someone knocking the door. The agent near it open the door and the knocker entered the room. The mages took a look and they almost spit their tea when they saw who it was.

"Hello there, Chrono, Lindy. It has been a long time."

"G-G-G-G-Graham?! Gil Graham?!" Exclaimed Lindy.

Gil Graham just nodded a little before taking a seat besides Coulson and picked up his cup. The mages stared at Graham incredulously as the former admiral drank his tea. Hayate took a look at Graham's clothes and saw that he was wearing the same suit as Coulson's and other S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Her mind immediately made a conclusion.

"Y…You work for S.H.I.E.L.D?!"

Graham stops drinking and smile's a little.

"It's more correct to say I am one of S.H.I.E.L.D consultant." Replied Graham.

"I…Is that why I felt somebody is watching me during our meeting?"

"Yes, Hayate. I am sorry for it, but the only sure way to calm S.H.I.E.L.D down is if they see the hard evidence."

Hayate understood what Graham said. During their meeting, Hayate told Graham about what happened during the last few months on Mid-Childa. Graham seemed to be trying to dig every good thing that she and her friends did during that time. He also tried to change the subject when the conversation started talking about some bad stuff they found.

Graham was trying to show the best part about the TSAB to SHIELD.

"Did SHIELD approached you the same way as I?" Asked Nanoha.

"Hmm, I won't call it that. I believed I better tell you how." Replied Graham as he put down his cup.

* * *

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _ **Somewhere in England…**_

 _Graham was currently reading a book in his terrace. He flipped a page when one of his familiars, Liesearia, brought him a cup of tea._

 _"Thank you, Aria." Said Graham as he grabbed the cup._

 _"No problem, father." Replied Aria._

 _As Graham sipped his tea, he realized that a black SUV stopped only several meters from his house. Aria looked at the car suspiciously as two people disembarked from it. They were Caucasian males. Both of them approached Graham with a calm but cautious look._

 _"Aria, go get Lotte." Ordered Graham as he closed his book._

 _"Yes, father." Replied Aria as she went back inside._

 _Graham sat calmly as both people arrived in front of him and showed him their badges._

 _"Gil Graham. I am Agent Ward and this is Agent Carson. We're from S.H.I.E.L.D." Introduced one of them, Agent Ward._

 _"S.H.I.E.L.D? Never heard of that organization before." Stated Graham._

 _"Make sense. While we're not a secret organization, our task is something that might only attract conspiracy theorists." Said Agent Carson._

 _"What is your task?"_

 _"Our task is to protect the world from…unusual threats, something like extraterrestrial related." Replied Ward._

 _Graham became stiff but he managed to hide it. Hopefully. While he had heard that there was an organization that investigated, in some people words, "aliens and UFO", he was rather skeptic about that. One, because the way they said it made it unbelievable and the other was because of how many films about aliens that Earth had made. Especially "Men in Black"._

 _Now that he thought of it, the agents in "MiB" wore a black suit, looked professional, had a no-nonsense attitude..._

 _Uh oh._

 _Those could be used to describe the two fellows in front of him._

"Umm, father. I had watched about those kinds of films and I…I am…wondering. Are they going to…cut us…open?" _Said Aria worriedly. Graham could also have felt that Lotte felt uneasy._

"I am not sure." _Replied Graham with a matter-of-fact tone._

"We…we need to…do something. I know! I can fight them, then…then…we can call the TSAB and…"

"No, Lotte. We don't know if both of them have a backup somewhere nearby."

"But…but…father…"

"Don't worry, Lotte. Trust me."

 _"You seem to be distracted, Mr. Graham." Said Ward._

 _"Sorry, I just…wait, how can you know for sure that I am Gil Graham?" Asked Graham suspiciously._

 _The agents said nothing in return. However, Carson slowly touched his ear. Graham showed his displeasure._

 _"What do you want with me?" Asked Graham._

 _"We need you to come with us. There's something important we need to discuss." Stated Ward._

"Father?" _Asked Aria worriedly._

"Stay down. Just follow us." _Replied Graham._

 _Graham stood up and agreed with the agents. The three of them went to the SUV and drove away from the house, with both familiars following behind them._

* * *

 _ **Classified Location**_

 _Graham was sitting in what appeared to be an interview room instead of an interrogation one, much to his surprise. He was sitting in one of the many chairs with a long table that the chairs shared. The room was separated from other rooms by a glass wall and a pair of glass doors, so he could perfectly see what was happening on the other side._

 _From what he saw, the entire events on the other side looked not out of place in an ordinary law enforcement agency. Of course, there was a chance that they showed him this to calm him down and made him lowered his caution._

 _A female agent entered the room with a file on her hand. She took a sit in front of Graham and opened the file before looking at him._

 _"Mr. Graham, I am Agent Hill. I am going straight to the point and you better answer truthfully, for both of our sakes." Said the agent suddenly._

 _From her tone, Graham knew that Hill wasn't threatening him. She was trying to say firmly that S.H.I.E.L.D will know if he lied and might be forced to do something they didn't like._

 _Hill grabbed some papers from the file and showed them to Graham._

 _"When we look at your record, we noticed that you ordered several packages to be delivered to your home." Said Hill._

 _"So? It's not something illegal as far as I can remember." Replied Graham curiously._

 _"It isn't. But then we noticed something odd, hidden among these delivery receipts." Hill then pointed at one of the receipts._

 _Graham grabbed said receipt and dragged it closer to him. He took a look at the receipt and couldn't find anything weird. Everything seemed fine._

 _That is, until he took a look at his signature. There was a sign that it got swiped to the right, meaning the writer was left-handed._

 _Problem is, Graham is right-handed._

 _Graham could guess how this could've happened. Sometimes, there were times when he was sent to a long mission that could last several months. Meaning that he couldn't visit Earth periodically and it would make the British government suspicious. The chances were slim, but considering how paranoid people were during the Cold War, the TSAB didn't want to take a chance._

 _Thus, they sent someone to imitate him. He looked like him, he could speak like him, he even trained to have the same handwriting as he is._

 _But it looked like the TSAB missed the handedness part. Well, people could make a mistake._

 _Hill observed Graham as the latter thought about the fact that he was caught by a signature. She grabbed another paper from the file and showed it to him. When Graham diverted his attention to the paper, he saw that it was a satellite imagery. In the image, someone that Graham is very familiar with was looking at the sky._

 _It was Lotte, whose ears and tail were visible._

 _Graham then heard something was being turned on. He saw that it was a TV being turned on by Hill. The TV played a scene where a very tall metal man fired a beam and wreaked havoc on a town. He was being fought by several people armed with swords and other antique weapons. Then, the metal man was being defeated by a man with a hammer._

 _Hill turned the TV off, causing Graham to look at her. Her face showed that she was ready to receive his answer._

* * *

"I…I am not sure I follow." Commented Chrono.

"It was a tactic." Replied Coulson. "The goal was to make Graham confused. When people are confused, there's a high chance that they will reveal something they don't want to."

"In the end though, they actually never need to use it. They managed to detect 'strange energy' coming from my house." Added Graham as he took a sip. "They simply wanted to give me a chance."

"I have a question." Said Lindy. "Was that just a cover story?"

Neither Graham or Coulson replied Lindy's question. They simply finished their tea and put the cups down.

"Well, if you're done with your tea, come. We have something to show you." Said Coulson as he stood up.

The mages finished their tea and followed both Coulson and Graham. The S.H.I.E.L.D agent near the door open it as the group walked outside. They walked through a corridor for several minutes before reaching a door, guarded on both sides by agents.

Coulson and Graham showed both agents their IDs. One of them gestured towards the door, which Coulson opened. They walked through it and found out that they were inside a dark room.

Suddenly, the light turned on and they could see what was inside. There were several artifacts, displayed on booths on both sides of the room. At the end of the room was a staircase.

The mages stared at the artifacts with worried expressions. They could sense that these artifacts were not ordinary artifacts. In fact, several looks on the artifacts revealed their identities.

"Admiral…some of these…if, not all of…can be considered Lost Logias." Stated Yuuno worriedly.

"So that's what you called them." Said Coulson as he approached the mages. "Since the creation of S.H.I.E.L.D, even before that, we discovered several artifacts, not of this world."

"I see." Replied Lindy. That made sense. After all, S.H.I.E.L.D was founded to protect Earth from extraterrestrial threats. Containing Lost Logias would obviously be one of their objectives. "In that case, Agent Coulson, I am going to be blunt; we need S.H.I.E.L.D to hand over these artifacts, alongside similar ones, to the TSAB."

"Oh?" Coulson didn't look offended. In fact, perhaps he was quite amused.

"You've to understand. Mr. Coulson. Lost Logias are not something that you can just lock inside a safe with a lot of chains. They need a delicate procedure to be…"

Lindy's words were cut short by another voice.

"Peruvian 0-8-4. A weapon with power derived from the Tesseract."

Lindy stop talking as she and others looked at the source of the voice. From the staircase, an African decent person with an eyepatch descended and started to describe the artifacts in the room.

"Loki's Scepter. Capable of brainwashing people if you touched their hearts with it."

"Chitauri Helmet. Possessed some sort of virus that can kill people in a unique way."

"Shard of Tesseract. A part of the Tesseract that remained on Earth."

"Seeds of Corruption. Corrupting local wildlife, turning them into monstrous beings."

As the man continued to describe the artifacts, Nanoha, Fate, and Yuuno looked at the Seeds of Corruption wearily. They looked like Jewel Seeds. In fact, they might be Jewel Seeds.

"We've done our homework, Admiral Lindy Harlaown. Perhaps you should do yours?"

The man stared at Lindy for a long time before offering his hand.

"Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. Nice to make a friendly first contact for once."

* * *

 **Answers to some reviews:**

 **Guest:** It's not the fact that SHIELD has helicarrier that awed the mages. For them, it's like discovering that an 18th century civilization can build a 20th century warship.

 **Norg:** Sure, they will be interested with that. Heck, Yuuno might started spending sometimes reading books about Norse Mythology.

Of course, but only _if_ Nanoha _can_ lift the Mjolnir.

 **FlashDevil:** Sorry, you're not SHIELD agent. You're not allowed to know.

 **PocketDuelMonsters:** Well, I can see why; Tony Stark can build powered armor IN A CAVE! WITH A BOX OF SCARPS! Steve has a shield that can deflect against almost anything, including Mjolnir attack. HYDRA created things that can only be described as magitek, in _1940's_.

But trust me, I know how to play with it.

* * *

 **And done.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please!**


	5. Show of Power

**Show of Power**

 **Classified Location**

The TSAB mages and S.H.I.E.L.D agents with the latter director was looking at both Nanoha and Fate as both of them prepared their devices and Barrier Jackets. They were on a grass field.

After meeting with Nick Fury, the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D (and getting shocked by the fact that S.H.I.E.L.D was also storing Lost Logias), Fury showed them their containment methods and experiments regarding the Lost Logias.

While the mages felt that the containment methods were good enough, what bothers them the most was the experiments. One of the reports about the experiment showed that one Seed of Corruption once corrupted an adult African elephant and set it on a rampage. It resulted in the death of several agents and many more wounded.

Fortunately, S.H.I.E.L.D knew how to learn and decided to just lock the remaining Seeds away. Preferably behind one of the Earth thickest safe, made from the strongest metal on Earth, guarded 24/7 by expert guardsmen, and required the right fingerprints, retina scans, voice recognition, and code typed in.

When asked about other Lost Logias in their possession, the only thing they got was a remark that one of them trashed a very good plane that Fury actually like.

Whether he was telling the truth or not was unknown.

After that, Fury told the mages that Coulson had showed them the Avengers in action and he asked if he could see a live demonstration of mages in action.

Before the mages could discuss about it, Nanoha immediately steps up and stated that she was willing to do it. After few moments, Fate also steps up and joined in. Before others can join in, Fury told them that two was enough.

When asked why he was content with two?

"Because I can sense that these two are walking clean nuclear bombs ready to explode at any given moment. I don't want to deal with the mess more than that."

While Nanoha didn't like being compared to a nuke, she had to admit that Fury was technically correct.

That was how they were here.

"Alright, listen up! The objective is simple; destroy all targets available. But since the intention is a demonstration, try to be…creative and overkill." Said Fury.

"Yes, sir." Replied Nanoha and Fate.

Nanoha and Fate hold their respective devices, Raising Heart and Bardiche.

"Let's go, Raising Heart."

" **Yes, Master.** "

"Ready, Bardiche?"

" **On your command, Sir.** "

Both mages activated their devices. Their civilian clothes were changed into their Barrier Jackets, Raising Heart and Bardiche changed from their Standby Mode into their Axel Mode and Assault Form respectively.

Both mages turned towards the S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Coulson was yawning a little, Graham looked curious, and Fury was waiting for something. They looked as if the transformation took longer than necessary.

Suddenly, they could hear the sound of an alarm. Nanoha and Fate looked at the sky and saw several small flying drones. Both of them start flying as the drones scattered across the sky.

Nanoha looked at the closest drones. Nanoha aimed Raising Heart at them and used Axel Shooter. The shots connected with the drones with only a few missed. Nanoha flew closer towards the drones and used Sacred Cluster. She then used Strike Flame to destroy the drones close to her.

Fate saw several drones and used Arc Saber against them. The drones tried to avoid but didn't succeed and got destroyed. She then used Photon Lancer against several other drones that she found. She then used Bardiche himself to destroy any drones that were close to her.

As Nanoha and Fate destroyed the drones, Coulson and Fury looked at the scene with an emotionless look; there was no awe, no underestimation, nothing. It made it hard to read what they actually thinking.

After several minutes, the alarm could be heard again. Nanoha and Fate stop doing anything and looked around. They couldn't see any more drones, indicating that the alarm was telling them that the objective was completed.

Suddenly, Nanoha felt something hit her head hard. She rubbed the part where she got hit. Fate looked at Nanoha worriedly before suddenly raising her shield. She got a glance at what hit her shield; it was a black arrow with a dull tip. In fact, the worst thing the arrow could do was making her body sore.

Nanoha and Fate slowly decent to the ground. When they reach the ground and being approached by both the mages and the agents, Fate gave an accusing look at the latter.

"What was that?" Said Fate to SHIELD agents, especially Fury.

"A secret test; whether or not you can protect yourself against surprise attack. Result: You can, but there's also a chance to defeat you using that." Said Fury.

"I see. But I am surprised someone can make that shot; Nanoha and I were quite high in the sky and there was a little bit of wind. Furthermore, the archer used…A bow and arrow instead of something like a rifle."

"Wait, I remember that there is a member of the Avengers that can make that kind of shot." Said Yuuno as he thought about it. "In the video, there is this guy who can make a difficult shot like a walk in a park."

"That's Agent Barton." Said Coulson. "As far as I know, nobody can beat him in a marksmanship contest."

"So, Agent Barton made those shots?" Asked Fate.

"Yes." Answered Fury simply.

Before anyone could say something, Graham cleared his throat and attracted everyone attention.

"I believe that it's almost time for lunch. In fact, wait for half an hour and we will be late for one." Said Graham.

As if on cue, the mages' stomachs grumbled, causing them to blush. For some reason, neither Coulson, Fury, or Graham's stomach grumbled. The fact that there was a tiny amount of chocolate at the tip of Coulson's lips might explain it.

* * *

The mages and the agents were walking through the corridor. Earlier, Coulson said that he had a mission to do and thus separated from the group. When they reached double door, Graham opened both of them and they walk through them. Inside, they could see a dining table with two people already sitting.

One of them was a Caucasian man with brown hair. They once saw him and thanks to Coulson knew him; he was Barton, one of the members of the Avengers.

The other person was…

"Wait a second, Lindy?!" Exclaimed Hayate.

The mages took a closer look and realized that Hayate was right; it was none other than Lindy that sat in front of Barton. She looked at them and giggled.

The mages, confused, look at the Lindy besides them, who was looking at Fury. Fury nodded his head and the mages realized what happened; "Lindy" took out something from her eyes, contact lens. She then grabbed her hair and took it off, revealing her true brown hair. She then grabbed her "face" and slowly peeled it, revealing another face.

While the mages were surprised with the reveal, Lindy gave out a small laugh alongside Barton, which attracted the attention of the mages.

"Hello there, magicians." Said Romanoff with a little smile.

"This is Agent Romanoff, one of the best spy that we had." Said Fury. "She did a pretty good job, isn't it?"

"I…have to agree with that." Said Chrono, who tried to gain his composure. "What's the reason for that anyway?"

"Action speaks louder than any words; we decided to give you some live demonstrations of what the Avenger can do. You gave us your live demonstration, we gave you ours. Don't worry, we've asked permission from Mrs. Harlaown." Replied Fury.

"I see. Hopefully, you don't have a plan on using that on us." Said Chrono with a firm tone.

Fury looked at Chrono for a moment before walking towards one of the chairs, with Graham, Romanoff, and the mages soon followed. On one side, there were Fury, Graham, Barton, and Romanoff. On the other side, there was Nanoha, Fate, Yuuno, Chrono, and Lindy.

Before any of the food was about to be served, Nanoha asked something.

"Excuse me, Mr. Graham?"

"What is it, Nanoha?"

"Can I…"

* * *

 **The next day…**

 **New York City, United States**

Two black SUVs stopped near an important monument. From the cars, the mages emerged alongside several S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Each mage held a rose in their hands. They went towards the monument.

When they approached the monument, they could see several people visiting it as well. There was a mother with her children. She pointed a name to her children as tears came from her eyes. There was a teenage boy who looked at a photo of a woman with sad eyes. The boy and the woman shared several physical features with the boy.

The mages and the agents stop moving as they looked at the big words on the monument.

The Battle of New York

Those words were put in an arc. Below that arc were statues of police officers, firefighters, National Guards, and civilians; those who died during the Battle of New York. As a foundation of those statues, there was a wall filled with the photos and names of those who died.

Nanoha, Fate, Yuuno, Chrono, and Lindy approached the monument. They looked at the photos of the victims for few moments before putting their roses, alongside other roses and other things put by previous mourners.

After Nanoha put down her rose, she looked at her surrounding; she could see the mourners, the people who lost their loved ones. She could see the photos of the victims, all of them have a future that awaiting.

Tears began to fall from her eyes. Then, Nanoha suddenly knelt to the grown, unable to hold her sadness. Fate and Yuuno immediately went to her sides. When they did, they could hear her whispering something.

"I am sorry… I am sorry… Forgive me…"

* * *

 **edboy4926:** Yes, the Guardians of the Galaxy will be involved. So is Doctor Strange.

 **Cy Man:** Yes, they will meet the Avengers.

 **OmegaCloud696:** Let's just say recently from vacation, seeing the results of the Chitauri Invasion, being revealed that SHIELD knew about magic, and other things, she's not in an exactly right condition for the meeting.

Then there is _that_.

Also, technically speaking it's Earth who is the bigger kid. Actually, it's more accurate to say that Earth is a little kid who has a protective big brother.

* * *

 **And it's done.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please!**


	6. Unexpected Visit

**Unexpected Visit**

 **Cranagan, Mid-Childa**

Inside her office, Lindy was having a conversation with several people at once. After they return from Earth, she made several necessary calls.

The usual conduct when a world discovered magic was to contact them from orbit. Then, when peaceful contact was hopefully achieved, the TSAB will descend from the sky and help the world averting the fate that befall the Belkan Empire.

However, Earth was an unusual case. First, it was Earth – or rather S.H.I.E.L.D – who discovered the TSAB. Second, Earth hadn't been united under a single world government. According to Fury, there were at least 195 countries on Earth, not including the unofficial ones. The numbers alone already made several people decided introducing Earth to the TSAB wasn't worth it.

Lindy was relieved that she didn't told any of them about the conflicts in the Middle East, the countries ruled by the dictators at Africa, two countries that just couldn't compromised with each other, and North Korea that was basically craziness personified.

And less talk about growing xenophobia on Earth the better. Technically speaking, you couldn't blame them since their first official visit was an invasion.

"How they managed to survive until this point was actually quite an achievement given the scale." Thought Lindy.

"It is indeed a…peculiar situation, Admiral Harlaown." Said Midget Crowbel, before realizing that Chrono was also on the line. "Umm, Lindy."

"With those in mind, we need to create a new set of conducts. Our current one won't be suitable in dealing with the situations on Non-Administrated World #97." Stated Leone Phils.

"It won't be." Agreed Chrono. "Our only choice is to make an agreement with S.H.I.E.L.D. From what information S.H.I.E.L.D gave about themselves, it's not wrong to say that there will be some clash between S.H.I.E.L.D and the TSAB due to our approaches; SHIELD is more than willing to cross the laws if they believe it will save more lives in the future."

"While the TSAB once did those kind of things, those are frowned upon and used only as a last resort. Those who did it will also likely to received consequence." Said Letty Lowran. "For SHIELD though, it seems to be one of their bread and butter."

"You can't exactly blame them for it." Said Largo Kiel. "Non-Administrated World #97 is different from the administrated worlds. They have to deal with public relation, politics, jurisdiction on a scale greater than us. They have to gain permission from one government, then another one, then another, from the same world."

"That is why, we need to make sure that the conducts we're about to make are suitable for the situation." Said Crowbel.

* * *

 **Infinity Library**

"Yuuno, Yuuno, where are…oh, my." Arf stopped talking when she saw him.

Yuuno was being surrounded by a lot of books. The amount was bigger than his usual stack. He was reading one of them when Arf came to him.

"Ah, Arf. Is there something you need?" Asked Yuuno.

"There's a request for this book from Enforcer Pettigrew." Said Arf as she handed Yuuno a paper.

Yuuno took the paper as he fixed his glasses. After reading it for a while, Yuuno handed the paper back and pointed at a direction.

"The book should be over there, where most of the books are dusty." Said Yuuno.

"OK." Said Arf as she floated towards the direction. "You know, you're usually the one who picked it up yourself unless you're busy. So, what's the business?"

Yuuno didn't say anything. He simply showed Arf the cover of the book he was reading, Myths and Ledgends From Around the World.

"When Director Nick Fury told us that Earth was invaded by Loki, who is regarded by the locals as a Norse god, I realized that we might find out more about these…Asgardians from the local sources." Explained Yuuno.

"I see. But what's with all of those books?" Asked Arf as she picked up the book.

"Well, turns out, there are lots of interpretation about Norse Mythology. I need to check every book I have and make a conclusion." Yuuno let out a sigh.

"That's going to be tough."

"Indeed. The information that have been confirmed are Thor being a god of lighting, or at least can use one, Loki is a master of magic, not our type of magic though, Bifrost can be used for some sort of teleportation…"

"There, there, Yuuno. Calm down." Arf patted Yuuno's shoulder.

"Right, sorry. Many research needs to be done."

"I am sure you can do it, Yuuno."

* * *

 **TSAB Mid-Childa Ground Headquarters**

"Diplomatic mission?" Said Teana Lanster dumbfounded

Teana and Fate were currently having lunch in the cafeteria. The latter was trying to recruit the former as one of the guards during the negotiation. Due to the uncertainty of what will happen during the negotiation (Earth once got invaded by the Chitauri. There's no guarantee they won't try again), the TSAB decided to ask the veterans of the Jail Scaglietti Incident to guard the ambassador party.

"Yes, that is correct." Said Fate.

"Well, I guess I have nothing better to do. Besides, I am still your assistant. So, are Subaru, Caro, and Erio going to come as well?"

"Subaru will, but not Erio and Caro. Non-Administrated World #97 has a huge stigma with the employment of people under 17 in the military. We don't want to give a bad image."

"That makes sense." Said Teana as she took a bite of her bread. "By the way, where's Nanoha?"

"She's…calming."

"Huh?"

* * *

 **Takamachi Residence**

Nanoha was reading an old newspaper. It was a newspaper from Earth called The Daily Bugle. The headline on the newspaper was Battle of NY. Nanoha let out a sigh as she dropped the newspaper to the table and walked around. On the table were several other newspaper and photos, all about the Battle of New York.

Her friends had told her that she shouldn't blame herself. Heck, even Coulson – the ones who got her the newspapers and photos – told her not to overthink about it. Even Hayate said that sometimes, you just have to let the past away.

She couldn't however. She just couldn't let it go for some reason. She wanted, but she couldn't. She just need a visit, one visit, and she could save all those people…

"No, no, don't think over there." Thought Nanoha as she shook her head.

It was… It was just not fair! Why she couldn't be there when the Chitauri attacked? She wasn't busy with anything on Mid-Childa, the JS Incident hadn't happened yet, and this was not a catastrophe like volcano, tsunami, or earthquake. This type of catastrophe was the type that she signed up for, the one that she wanted to take care off so people can continue their lives.

Realizing that she was just thinking around and around, Nanoha threw herself to the sofa. Vivio was still with her parents, so luckily, she wouldn't have to see her mother in her current condition. She always the ones who cheered up her friends whenever they have a problem.

So, why couldn't she do the same thing to herself?

* * *

 **Classified Location, Earth**

Inside his office, Fury was having a talk with both Coulson and Hill.

"OK, so what do we know about the TSAB?" Asked Coulson before realizing something. "'Time-Space Administrative Bureau?' How about instead we call them the 'Space-Time Administrative Bureau.' They will even have a good acronym."

"Let's go with that." Said Fury.

"What?"

"STAB. It's easier to say than TSAB. We can use translation problem as an excuse. If we don't use it, I am sure Mr. Stark will use it."

"OK. What do we know about STAB?"

"Well, the TS…STAB is more or less like the Coast Guards. Police forces is actually more correct. They go around the space-time, trying to find any Lost Logia, then seal it behind the safest safe they have." Said Hill. "That's summarization in case you're wondering."

Before anyone could respond, someone knocked the door.

"Enter." Said Fury.

The knocker opened the door, revealing Graham.

"Excuse me, Director? Someone wants to see you."

Graham moved himself from the door as someone entered the room. The man wore a very familiar armor, similar to the armor of that man. In one of his hand was a scroll. He gave the scroll to Fury, who took it and then unrolled it. After reading it, he looked at the man, a messenger.

"So, the Asgardians want to get involved?"

* * *

 **Answer to a review:**

 **Norg:** Yes, they can. However, they have no reason to suspect Romanoff was disguising as Lindy. So, they don't bother to check.

Well, Lindy and Fate can do negotiation. But currently, SHIELD doesn't want a negotiation at the moment. Also, there is a reason Lindy said she's going to put it bluntly. Really, it's Lost Logia they're talking about. Something that makes it a better decision to throwaway politeness rather than risking a planet getting blown up.

* * *

 **And it's done.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please!**


	7. The Shield and the God

**The Shield and the God**

 **Classified Location**

Inside one of the guest rooms, Steve was trying to fix his tie, despite the fact that it didn't appear to need any more fixing. It has been a long time ever since he wore a tie. That and the combination of being frozen for decades.

"Hey there, calm down, Cap. I know you never meet an alien, OK, there is Thor, forget what I want to say earlier. Maybe I should use diplomatic event instead?" Said Tony, who was wearing his blue suit.

"No, it's the tie. I am going to be honest, I never really fond of using one." Replied Steve who stopped fixing his tie.

"Alright, Cap." Tony's tone indicated the he didn't believe him. "I think it's better if I just check STAB diplomatic party."

Tony picked up several photos. On the bottom part of the photos contain a small bit of information about the individual in the photo. He looked quite amused when he was seeing Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, and Lindy's photo, curious when seeing Yuuno's photo, and laughed a little when seeing Chrono's.

"Somebody actually married this guy? I mean, I bet he can't even make a joke." Commented Tony which caused Steve to rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, someone took the photos on Tony's hands. When he looked at the taker, he saw Natasha having an unamused look on her face.

"They will come in two minutes. SHIELD currently need Tony Stark the Iron Man, Tony Stark the Engineer Prodigy, or Tony Stark of Stark Industries. We don't need Tony Stark the Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist." Informed Natasha, who was wearing a female office worker suit.

"Sure, sure. Just give me time to prepare myself." Said Tony as he walked to another direction.

Natasha let out a sigh as she walked to Steve.

"You can see it yourself too, aren't you?" Said Steve.

"Yes. I just hope it won't be a problem later." Replied Natasha.

"Speaking of which, where's Clint and Banner?"

"As you know, Clint still has that massive headache, souvenir from Loki. Banner…he isn't sure that the Other Guy is something we need in the negotiation."

"I can't disagree with him."

"So, how's the 21st?"

"Finally something enjoyable about it; a lot of food varieties and they're not lousy."

* * *

"Did you realize where we are, Tia? We are on Instructor Nanoha's homeworld. Don't you think…"

"Damn it, calm down, Subaru! We're on a diplomatic mission! Don't mess this up with your excitement!"

Inside the other guest room, the TSAB diplomatic party was waiting for the time of the negotiation. While waiting, the diplomats reviewed their offers, demands, and others. Some of them also drank and ate the tea, coffee, biscuits, and cakes served by SHIELD. The food and drink should help them to be calm during the negotiation.

It was no guess that the SHIELD diplomatic party also did the same thing.

Chrono was silently snipping his tea when he realized that his "best friend" was reading the book about Norse Mythology.

"You're still reading that, Ferret Boy?" Asked Chrono.

"Shut up, Chrono. Besides, this is just another interpretation about the myth." Replied Yuuno with a scowl.

"Considering how many interpretations exist, why don't you just ask the Asgardians directly?"

"Haha, right. Asking the Asgardians that we have no idea where and every modern sighting about them always being followed by disasters. Then there's the fact that they never spend a long time on Earth."

"Speaking of which, have you find anything mentioning about the Asgardians in some of the old books?"

"No, I didn't. I checked several books dating back to Ancient Belka and didn't find anything that can be compared to the Asgardians or even the Norse Myth. Though I did found out about possible worlds that managed to resist the Belkan invasions, indication of several lost fleets, and…"

"I don't care about those, Ferret Boy. So, what are you trying to say is that we don't have any record about the Asgardians?"

"Not that I know at least."

While Yuuno and Chrono continued their conversation, Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, and the Wolkenritter were having their own.

"Testarossa, is there something wrong with That Thing?" Asked Signum.

"Can you please stop with it, Signum? As for your question, she's right, Nanoha. You seem to look uneasy ever since our meeting with SHIELD." Said Fate.

"N-Nothing. It's fine. I am perfectly fine!" Said Nanoha as she waved her hands.

"You're a bad liar, you know that." Commented Hayate who then let out a sigh.

"Ceh. This comes from a woman who blasted someone with pink beams until that person tell her what's wrong. Then, when she was asked the question that she often asked to others, she backed off. Shame on you, Nanoha." Said Vita which caused Nanoha to dropped her head in shame. "You know, maybe we should drag her to a field and beat her near dead so that she will have the guts to tell us her problems."

"I am not sure that is necessary, Vita." Said Hayate. "Besides, she might be immune to her own methods."

"Speaking of which, you also look rather uneasy, Hayate." Said Shamal.

"What are you talking about, Shamal?" Hayate had some sweat on her forehead.

"Shamal's right. In the office, you seemed to have a lot of thought about something. And I am sure it's not about your hobbies since you don't even look happy with it." Said Rein.

"I…I actually did that?" Asked Hayate with tone of disbelief.

"Are you alright, Hayate? This is not like you." Said Shamal with some concern.

"Well…maybe…"

Hayate's words were cut short when there was a knock on the door. The door was then opened by an old man with glasses and moustache.

"Director Fury is ready to see you." Said the old man.

Hearing that, the diplomats tidied themselves and exited the room, following the old man and several other SHIELD agents.

* * *

The diplomats entered a room. Inside the room, Fury stood with several other people on his back and a big rectangular table in front of him. On both side of the table there were several chairs; some for SHIELD, the remaining for the TSAB.

When the fighting members of the former Riot Force 6 looked at some of the people behind Fury, they realized that the reason they were here was like them; security.

The Avengers also realized the same thing when they saw several of the mages. They look more fitting to be on the battlefield rather than a diplomatic mission.

"Admiral Harlaown, I am surprised that you're the leading diplomat." Said Fury as the TSAB diplomats approached him.

"While I am an admiral, I am no stranger to the ways of negotiation. You can say that I was chosen over more experienced people because of the…bond that we made, Director Fury." Said Lindy.

"I can see they make a good choice."

The TSAB diplomatic party stopped when they reach the table. After several seconds, both SHIELD and the TSAB diplomats took a seat while the former Riot Force 6 and the Avengers keep standing, not leaving their eyes within each other.

It was when she sat down that Lindy realized something was strange; besides her and Fury, there were more chairs for another group to took a seat.

"Are you waiting for someone, Director?" Asked Lindy, referring to the chairs.

"Yes. As you know, this is the first official contact between Earth and an extraterrestrial government that doesn't end up with the latter trying to invaded us. So, it only makes sense that our…ancient protectors came here."

Before Lindy could ask what Fury mean, a door opened. It was the door besides Fury and her. From the door, a bearded man with a hammer on his right hand entered the room. Behind him, three warrior lords and a warrior lady followed him. Flanking them were guards armed with spears and shields. One of the guards most distinct part was their helmet.

Seeing one of their friends had arrived, the Avengers smiled a little, which was replied by Thor with a smile on his own. He looked at the people near the table as he walked towards it.

However, Thor suddenly stop his walk suddenly, which almost caused his Asgardians friends and the Einherjars to crashed with each other. He gave a scowl and glared towards the TSAB diplomatic party. Though both of them were not for the TSAB diplomats.

Rather, to _four_ specific _beings_ in their security members.

Thor raised the Mjolnir and pointed it at the Wolkenritter.

"Was macht der Belkan wieder auf Midgard?" Said Thor with a dangerous tone.

Hearing that, the Warriors Three, Lady Sif, and the Einherjars immediately pointed their weapons at the Wolkenritter, with the Ritter themselves having their hand over their devices.

Both SHIELD and the TSAB couldn't help but get very worried about this turn of event.

* * *

 **And done.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please!**


	8. First Tastes of Battle

**First Tastes of Battle**

 **Classified Location**

The atmosphere in the room was tense as the Asgardians keep pointing their weapons at the Wolkenritter. The Asgardians moved around a bit so that they can have a better view on the Wolkenritter with the latter doing the same thing. With no one in their way, the Asgardians poised to strike them.

"Ich sagte wieder, was macht der Belkan auf Midgard wieder?" Asked Thor while gritting his teeth.

"Wir sind einfach Wächter der diplomatischen Partei. Was ist mit der Feindseligkeit?" Asked Signum back.

"Das ist die dümmste Frage, die ich je gehört habe. Ich erwäge, wer du bist, wo wir sind und wer wir sind?" Said Lady Sif.

"Both of…" "Can both…"

The Asgardians and the Wolkenritter diverted their attention to Fury and Lindy, who were standing and speaking at the same time. Seeing that, Fury gave a gesture to Lindy.

"It's your men who are in trouble. You have more right." Said Fury.

"Thank you, Director." Replied Lindy. "May I ask what's your problem with the Wolkenritter, mister…"

"I am Thor, Prince of Asgard, Son of Odin. Your name, milady?"

"I am Admiral Lindy Harlaown of the Time-Space Administrative Bureau."

Thor nodded a little when he heard the name.

"May I confirm something, Admiral…Harlaown?"

"What is it, Prince Thor of Asgard?"

"Just Thor, please."

"In that case, you can call me Lindy."

"Of course, Lindy. Your last name, does that indicated that you're owned by Harla?"

The entire room fell to silence as Fury facepalmed, Steve rolled his eyes, Tony snickered a little, and Natasha let out a sigh. Most of the TSAB were confused with Thor's question except Yuuno, who understood why an Asgardian asked that question.

"N…No. It's just a name, Harlaown." Said Lindy awkwardly.

"I see. Thank you for the confirmation, Lindy."

"Of course, Thor." Replied Lindy. "Now, may I ask what is your problem with the Wolkenritter?"

"Why don't you ask them yourself? I am sure they're happy to fill the gap."

"Unfortunately, we don't remember." Said Signum suddenly.

Hearing that, Thor and the rest of the Asgardians looked back at the Wolkenritter, some even showed to be confused.

"Signum's right." Said Hayate who suddenly stood between her Knights and the Asgardians. "Whatever wrong they've ever did to Asgard, they don't have the full picture because their memories are…fuzzy after every reincarnation."

"And you are, milady?" Asked Thor.

"I am Hayate Yagami, the Mistress of the Tome of the Night Sky."

"Tome of the Night Sky? So, the tome is currently at your hand?"

Hayate got surprised when she heard that. There was only one reason on why Thor would ask that kind of question.

"Do you know about the tome?" Asked Hayate.

"Considering Loki and I once fought its previous owners, yes." Replied Thor which caused almost everyone in the room to be shocked.

Thor looked around the room and saw that the Wolkenritter also got shocked. He started to believe that the Wolkenritter really have no idea on why the Asgardians are so hostile towards them.

Thor approached the table and put down Mjolnir there. Seeing that, the Asgardians stopped pointing their weapons but keep them ready.

"So, you really don't remember what happened at least a millennium ago, Signum, Knight of the Sword, General of the Raging Fire?" Asked Thor.

Signum was dumbfounded when she heard that. As far as she could remember, she never told Thor about her title.

"Hey, how do you know about Signum's titles?" Asked Vita impatiently.

"Always hot-blooded aren't you, Vita, Knight of the Iron Hammer, Crimson Iron Rider?" Stated Sif.

"And HOW do you know my titles?!"

"Patience. One thing at a time." Said Thor.

As Thor tried to make Vita stop shouting, Chrono realized that Yuuno was looking at Mjolnir with an interested look.

"Don't touch it, Ferret Boy." Said Chrono. He didn't want to know whether there was a repercussion or not for touching the weapon of the Prince of Asgard.

"Who do you think I am?" Asked Yuuno offended.

"Someone who might accidentally trigger a way because he can't keep his hand on himself."

"Hey!"

After Vita finally calmed down, Thor walked around for a bit. As he did that, he realized that SHIELD and the TSAB were curious on the hostility between Asgard and the Wolkenritter.

"Alright. There's a good reason why Asgard and Belka do not get along." Stated Thor which caused the TSAB to be surprised with the mention of the ancient empire.

* * *

 _ **11th Century A.D.**_

 _ **Midgard**_

 _It was decades after…a great catastrophic hit Midgard. The Midgardians continued their lives as usual, but they never forget the catastrophe that hit them._

The people were currently working on a farm. They were gathering the harvest and were prepared to bring them to the market.

 _Then, they came from the sky; threatening the lives of the Midgardians._

Suddenly, the farmers realized that they were being watched by a group of knights. These knights however armed themselves with strange weaponry. One of them aimed some sort of tube on them and fired it.

 _The Midgardians tried to fight back, but the invaders proved themselves to be superior in both quality and quantity._

The invaders walked among the bodies of the Earth Knights. None of them managed to put a worthy fight against them.

 _But just like before, Midgard won't face them alone._

Suddenly, a rainbow fired itself towards the ground. The invaders looked at where the end of the rainbow was, seeing that it was covered by mist.

When the mist was lifted, they could see the Allfather Odin. Behind him stood the warriors of Asgard, the Einherjars. The invaders started to make formations; the swordsmen and spearmen on the front, covering the archers and gunners on the back.

The Asgardians soon charged towards the invaders with the latter doing the same thing. The archers and gunners tried to thin off the Asgardians, but they could only kill a handful of them.

Both sides soon clashed with each other. In the fight, the Asgardians proved themselves superior in brute strength, techniques, and equipment. But the invaders also showed themselves to be worthy opponents.

Several Einherjars managed to pass through the Knights and started to attack the archers and gunners. However, they were driven away by several mages. Odin, seeing that, sent an energy blast using Gungnir, killing the mages.

The invaders, who called themselves the Belkan, were slowly driven away from Midgard. However, Midgard was not the only realm that they invaded.

* * *

 ** _Nidavellir_**

The Asgardians and the Dwarves were fighting back the invading Belkans. On the sky, Belkan fighter planes and Asgardian Longboats were having a sky duel with each other.

One fighter managed to destroy a Longboat, but it was soon being chased by several other Longboats. Two fighters were chasing a Longboat that went into the clouds. They chased it to where it was headed but soon discovered that they flied themselves towards an ambush and got destroyed.

* * *

 ** _Jotunheim_**

It was a strange sight for both the Frost Giants and the Asgardians; the fact that they were fighting together instead of against each other. However, both sides preferred each other than the Belkan from outside the Yggdrasil.

Two Belkans tried to attack a Frost Giant. But the latter immediately froze both of them and shattered one of them. Several Belkan gunners managed to hit that Frost Giant, but they soon went under fire by the Asgardian archers.

An armored vehicle belonging to the Belkan tried to break through the Frost Giants and the Asgardians. Its cannon and machine gun managed to push back its opponent. But it was soon destroyed when several Longboats strike it.

* * *

 ** _Vanaheim_**

 _It was in Vanaheim when I got my first taste of battle alongside the Warriors Three, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg, Lady Sif, and my brother, Loki. It was one of the most cherished moment I ever had._

On the field, Thor excitedly swung Mjolnir to any nearby Knights. The Belkan, on the other hand, didn't even feel satisfaction fighting Thor considering the fact that he always defeated them. Seeing a group of archers taking aim at him, Thor summoned lighting and making it hit all of them at the same time.

The Belkan Knight commander led his men against the Asgardians. Suddenly, he fell to the ground which caused shock to his bodyguards. They then immediately got hit by knives. Only one of them survived, which then changed himself and revealed his true nature; Loki.

The Warriors Three were working together against the Belkans. One of the Knights tried to strike Volstagg, but the latter dodged it and hold his hand. Fandral soon came to his aid and strike down the Knight. Another Knight tried to fight them, but he was cut down by Hogun before he could swing his sword.

Lady Sif was currently fighting two Belkan Knights alone. She managed to parry their attacks before seeing an archer aimed his bow at her. When he let go of the arrow, Sif immediately kicked a Knight at the "sensitive" area before using him as a human shield. As he fell down, she strikes down the other Knight before running towards the archer. Frantically, the archer prepared another shot but Sif reached him before he was ready and killed him.

 _We fought tooth and nail against the Belkan before we driven them away from the Nine Realms and peace was restored…for a moment._

* * *

The Asgardians and the Belkans once again clashed with each other. Thor charged Mjolnir with lightning before striking it at the ground, causing the nearby Knights to fall down.

 _It was at that time, we met them for the first time._

Thor suddenly heard the screams of several Einherjars. He looked at the source and saw a female Knight attacked them with her fiery sword. She managed to strike down a couple of Einherjars before she realized that Thor was staring at her.

Both of them immediately stop fighting for a moment as they walked towards each other. This event made the Asgardians and the Belkans to stop fighting to look at their prince and general respectively. As they walk, Signum and Thor charged their weapons with fire and lighting respectively.

Both of them stopped when they were only a few feet away from each other. Immediately, both let out a scream as they began to strike each other.

* * *

 _For years, the Belkan sent their warriors to invaded the Nine Realms. All of them were driven back._

Vita was fighting against the Warriors Three and Lady Sif. Her small size made it hard for them to hit her, but at the same time she must swing Graf Eisen around or one of them will use the opening to attack her.

 _But my father, Odin, knew that this war couldn't go forever. Each time the invasion was stopped, he would send a request for a peace treaty to be made._

 _But no matter how many times we drove them away, they will always come back and care not about our demand for peace._

* * *

 ** _Asgard_**

 _One day, a sparkle hope appeared to us._

Odin was sitting on his throne when Thor and Loki came to him. Behind them, the Einherjars surrounded someone. From how his look, it was clear that he was someone important that belonged to the Belkan.

 _During one of the battle, Loki and I managed to capture Franz Hegenberg, the Saint King of the Belkan Empire. With the enemy king in our hand, we hoped that we could use him as a bargaining chip._

 _But it was useless; when they heard that their king was captured, the Belkan crowned another Saint King. It was also revealed during the interrogation that Franz was responsible for the first invasion until his capture._

 _My father declared that as punishment, Franz will be tied to a rock and poison shall be dripped into his eyes._

Odin nodded his head as the Einherjars dragged Franz away from the Throne Room, leaving Odin with his sons.

 _The war has gone long enough without hope for peace in the horizon that my father decided to do something extreme._

* * *

In Heimdall's Observatory, Odin was looking at the sky alongside Heimdall. The latter activated the Bridge with Hofund. The Bifrost created a portal towards a specific place.

 _My father had swored that if the Belkan didn't ceased their invasion, then they shall receive one of the greatest punishment Asgard can gave to them._

The end of the Bridge soon landed at the surface of the homeworld of the Belkan Empire, Belka. Seeing that, the Belkan deployed their Knights near the portal. However, nothing came from it. However, they then realized that the ground near the Bridge started to break apart. The break spread away from the Bridge.

Soon, the Knights and the nearby civilians started to run away from the Bridge. The Bridge continued to destroy the planet. Slowly but steadily, the damage began to spread to the entire planet. Then, Belka can no longer hold on and exploded.

Seeing the destruction of Belka, Heimdall deactivated Bifrost. Odin let out a sigh when Heimdall confirmed the destruction. He walked back towards his palace, leaving Heimdall to once again guarded the Gate of Asgard.

* * *

 **Classified Location**

The entire room felt silence when Thor finished telling the story. The TSAB was the one who got more shocked since now they knew what happened to the Belkan Empire; they tried to invade the Nine Realms and paid the price with the destruction of their homeworld, followed by their empire.

"So, Belka was not destroyed by overused of mass weaponry?" Asked Yuuno who had made lots and lots of notes.

"The planet was dying, living on a borrowed time. That's why my father ordered the destruction of Belka. He also already made an oath, and Asgardians never take back their words." Explained Thor.

Thor aimed his hand at the Mjolnir, which immediately flied towards his hand. He then walked closer to the Wolkenritter.

"Now do you remember, Sigum? Why hostility exist between Belka and Asgard?" Asked Thor.

"I do. I can't say I regret what I did back then. The sentiment is shared between us." Replied Signum.

"It's a good thing that you're no longer among them, Lady Signum. You are a great warrior. It's a shame that you must serve the Belkan Empire."

"I appreciate it."

With that, Thor walked back to the Asgardians, who were now at ease. Hayate and the Wolkenritter also returned to the TSAB, who were glad that they could avert a war. They didn't need one with the civilization that toppled the Belkan Empire, thank you very much.

Thor went to the chair reserved for him and sat there. Both Fury and Lindy also return to their seat. With all sides now on the table, the negotiation could be started.

* * *

 **Answer to a review:**

 **edboy4926:** No, there is no chance.

* * *

 **This chapter is complete.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please!**


	9. Playing Cards

**Playing Cards**

 **Classified Location**

"So, no military base?"

"No military base."

"None."

It had been several hours since the negotiation started between SHIELD, the Asgardians, and the TSAB. During those hours, SHIELD fortunately provided chairs, tables, and snacks for the three parties.

Well, only two actually since the majority of the Asgardians' snacks were eaten by Volstagg.

The moment the negotiation started, it was clear that Lindy was being ganged up by Fury and Thor. If there's something Fury doesn't want, it's almost guaranteed that Thor will support him. Fortunately, sometimes Thor will disapprove something that Fury wanted.

"Are you sure about that, Director? Having base on Earth means that the TSAB can quickly respond and support SHIELD if situation like the Chitauri Invasion happens." Explained Lindy.

"At the cost of giving a piece of our land to you. All of the land that SHIELD have also belong to the country where that land is. If there's one thing I know no country ever want is giving the sovereignty of their land to a space organization that can _help_ them dealing with some of their _problems_ but decided _not_ to. How do you think the US have overseas bases?" Replied Fury.

"Asgard is responsible for the safety of the Nine Realms. If your reason is safety, then there's no need for base. You can put your trust in the Midgardians and the Asgardians that we will protect this world." Added Thor.

Lindy let out a sigh. She knew that there would be several heads in the Bureau that wouldn't like with this result, never mind the fact that she hadn't told them about the Asgardians. Oh, sure. She told them about Thor. No, she didn't tell them more than that.

"I suppose that's fine. In that case, what if we limit it to a civilian magical-technology center. Things like research, development and so forth. Would you be open to that?" Asked Lindy.

"We would, but that would openly violate your Bureau's cultural and developmental non-interference policy, wouldn't it?" Asked Fury back with a faint smile.

"Not in this case. The TSAB agreed that Earth will be considered a self-governed ally rather than non-administrated world." Lindy then remember she also speaking to someone else. "On the other hand, the TSAB was unaware about Asgard involvement in the protection of the Nine Realms, so we haven't think about the relationship between us. Perhaps some other time?"

"Asgard has nothing to offer to the Bureau and so are you. I don't mean to be haughty, but your technology is not as advanced as Asgard. We don't have a device not because we can't make them, but because that's just not our style." Replied Thor.

Fury and Thor smiled at each other a bit as Lindy massaged her forehead.

"So, what's your words about earlier, Director?"

"It depends, Admiral. What you can offer?"

"Well, there's mana generator that can make clean energy…"

"We have that."

The three of them turned their heads towards Tony, who was sipping his drink while looking smug.

"The Stark Industries made a major breakthrough when we discovered a new element called Badassium…"

"We don't call it that." Retorted Fury.

"…which is used with the Arc Reactor to create clean energy. The reactor is used to run the Stark Tower and make it a 'beacon of clean energy'."

Tony finished his explanation with an even smugger look and finished his drink.

"OK. We have engine for vehicles like car and motorcycle that used biofuel and is more effective than…"

"We have them. People are just too lazy to switch their engines and the oil barons are too strong."

"Director, can I ask for Mr. Stark to be taken out of this room?" Asked Lindy with almost a pleading look.

"No, because he has a point. Also, my answer to the center would be…no."

"But didn't…"

"Officially."

Lindy stopped talking and started to make a cold sweat. She knew that SHIELD is an intelligence gathering and espionage agency. Which mean that there would be several things that couldn't be discussed openly. Then there were stuffs that wouldn't be acknowledged despite overwhelming evidences.

"I…will deliver it to my superiors. I can't give any guarantee about it though."

"Very well. Now what about the secrecy of the Bureau to public?" Asked Fury.

"We've agreed to upheld secrecy to the common public and governments of Earth with SHIELD giving us support to accomplished any mission we have on Earth. In exchange, any TSAB personnel on Earth has an obligation to report to SHIELD about anything they witnessed and any action they do except off-duty personnel with several terms." Explained Lindy.

"Then we have one less bureaucratic problem to deal with, Admiral."

"These reports will be received by us as well, right?" Asked Thor to Fury.

"Heimdall."

"How do you know about…"

"Book."

Thor thought about it for several seconds before nodding his head.

"We will have more words about it." Said Thor.

"We will have more words about it." Said Fury.

* * *

As the three of them continue their conversations, Fate realized that she was being stared at. She turned her head a little and saw that it was Tony. She tried to not show her displeasure. Fate had read a little about Tony Stark, especially his declaration as "genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist".

While she could respect Tony for two of them, neutral to one, Fate disliked the fact that Tony was a playboy. She knew that it was only a matter of time until he flirted with her or other females.

"So, Captain Testarossa I presume?" Asked Tony with a smile.

"I am not interested." Replied Fate immediately as she turned her head away from him.

"Oh, come on. Entertain this billionaire with a small talk or two."

"She said she doesn't interested." Said Chrono immediately. There was no way he was going to let his sister being flirted by someone who obviously not interested in marrying her.

"Oh, big brother instinct, huh? Interesting, but not the first time I have to deal with it." Replied Tony with a smile.

"Why you…"

"Well, she said no, so I won't bother her anymore." Said Tony who immediately turned his attention to Shamal. "So, I can see it that you aren't fighter like the other three Wolkenritter. How did you deal with Thor or God forbid, Loki?"

"Eh? I…I don't remember much about those times." Stuttered Shamal.

"Really? Well, I know a woman who can help with…"

"She's no interested, Mr. Stark." Said Hayate.

"Hey, I am sincere about it!"

"Sure. But then Shamal will feel thankful and easier to be convinced to have a one night stand."

"I know I am going regret being a playboy someday." Muttered Tony under his breath.

Steve and Natasha heard it though and laughed a little, which caused Tony to glare a little at them.

* * *

"A trade?" Said Lindy confused.

"Yes. Just a small one, between SHIELD and the TSAB." Replied Fury.

"What kind of trade do you want?"

"Just some small stuffs. Books, movies, food, clothes…" Lindy smiled when she heard that. Looks like it was just SHIELD trying to know more about extraterrestrial cultures. "…weapons."

"Wait, what?" Said Lindy, asking for confirmation.

To be fair, she should have expected that. Thor, who previously show little interest, began to has some disagreement.

"Fury, remember what I told you?" Said Thor.

"I know, Thor. But it's too late. The Chitauri already knew about us, it's only a matter of time until they came back. Last time we faced them, we defeated them with a nuke. This time, when they come back, we will be ready." Replied Fury.

Nanoha and Hayate flinched a bit when they heard the word "nuke". Considering Japanese history, this wasn't surprising.

"The Chitauri isn't the only race out there that's a threat, Fury. There are many other races that leave Earth alone solely because they do not perceive you as threat. The moment Earth advanced their technology to a sufficient point, they will look at you and some of those won't be a nice one."

"But at the same time the advancement of technology is inevitable. The weapons trade between SHIELD and the TSAB will only shorten the time. I am not going to sit back and let out technology as it is despite evidences of hostile alien force."

Thor thought about something for few seconds before turning his head towards Lindy.

"Admiral, have you heard about Kree, Nova, Teneleer Tivan?" Asked Thor.

"As far as I know, the TSAB has never heard any of those names." Replied Lindy.

Thor turned his head back towards Fury and nodded. Fury nodded back and resumed his conversation with Lindy.

"So, Admiral?"

"I am not sure, Director Fury. On one hand, I can see why you need weapons considering the…Incident. On the other hand, there are reasons on why the TSAB will never trade weapons with another party."

"Just like I said, it's trade. We're going to trade weapons with each other."

"Director, the TSAB has banned the usage of mass weapons, which is the most common type of weapons on Earth; your firearms."

"I know. Graham told me about that. Foolish if you ask me." Lindy showed her displeasure when she heard that. "The trade that I proposed between use is that you give us magical devices and mana cartridges while we give you tranquilizer weapons."

"Director, the TSAB possessed tranquilizer gun and rifle. They aren't as effective as magic in knocking out the target."

"No, not this one."

Fury's words attracted Lindy's attention. If her assumption was true, then what Fury was trying to say was that SHIELD managed to make tranquilizer weapons as effective as magic.

"Our agents are currently testing a weapon called Night-Night Gun. So far, the reports shown that one shot is capable of knocking out grown-up adult, even if the shot hit the target at the area covered by clothes."

Lindy raised her eyebrows in astonishment. Looks like her assumption was proven correct. If the trade between SHIELD and the TSAB happened, then the TSAB could solve the manpower problems that they tend to face. One of the problems was the fact that the TSAB combat operatives has to be a mage due to the usage of device as weapon. But with this "Night-Night Gun", then perhaps non-mage can finally join in the rank of combat operatives.

"I am going to deliver your proposal to my superiors, Director." Replied Lindy.

"I appreciated it. Now, we need to talk about the Lost Logia."

Whatever expression Lindy had on her face, it was gone and replaced with hard cold seriousness.

"Just like I once said, Director. Lost Logia is not something that should be tampered with. Any Lost Logia you find could be more destructive than nuclear weapon by magnitudes."

"Something that's classified as Lost Logia doesn't indicated it's dangerous, but it indicates that no one knows how it works, right?" Replied Fury.

"That's right. In our etymology, 'Lost Logia' can be translated to 'missing knowledge', indicating that no one, as far as the TSAB knows, know how Lost Logia works."

"Which means there are Lost Logia that aren't dangerous."

"Yes, the public believes of all Lost Logia to be dangerous exist because only dangerous ones become a headline in news. Those that aren't dangerous are usually known only to people who care to look deeper into Lost Logia, say when an auctioning of Lost Logia is about to happen." Lindy stopped talking for a moment before she realized something. "Wait, you don't mean…"

"If that's true, then we have no reason to give any Lost Logia we find to you. We will study it and if we find out that it can make our life better, then we're going to use it."

"Director, finding out a Lost Logia is dangerous or not is not something simple! A Lost Logia can turn out to be dangerous decades after it was declared to be not!"

Fury put his hand on his chin and thought for few minutes. After that, he came to his decision.

"What about this; any Lost Logia that we find on Earth will be recovered by the TSAB and SHIELD. Both of us will inspect it and if the result indicates that it's not…dangerous enough, we will keep it. If it's say, powerful enough to destroy an entire planet, you can keep it."

"It's… It's actually a reasonable offer." Replied Lindy.

"That's right. Better they destroy one of your planet than Midgard." Added Thor, who suddenly received a glare from Fury and Lindy. "What? You only have one while the TSAB has several."

"Well, we do have uninhabited worlds, so Thor has a point." Said Lindy.

Thor laughed a little while Fury just rolled his eyes.

* * *

After the entire negotiation was done, Lindy looked at the papers in her hand. It listed the rough results of the negotiations. She sighed as she knew several of her superiors wouldn't be happy.

The TSAB will only receive an embassy building in practically, the middle of nowhere to upheld the secrecy. Sure, it was surrounded by SHIELD facilities, but she knew the reasons on that.

The possibility of trade between SHIELD and the TSAB; the former has Night-Night Guns and the tranquilizer bullets while the latter has devices and cartridges. Lindy knew that the Ground Force, who always wanted more personnel since the best mages were usually taken by the Air Force and the Navy, would push for this kind of trade to bolster their numbers. And due to rivalry between branches, she couldn't guess how others will react to it.

The possession of Lost Logia found on Earth will be decided by SHIELD with the TSAB's advices. Though she wondered how much influence their voices will have in the decision.

The fact that any on-duty TSAB personnel on Earth basically has to bow down to SHIELD and its laws. And if circumstances weren't on their sides, then off-duty personnel will also need to. One of the exception is those on the embassy, since SHIELD agreed to hand over the land under and near the embassy, just like how embassy typically worked.

"Mother, are you done?"

Lindy stopped reading the papers and looked at the speaker, her son Chrono. She smiled a bit and put the papers on a file.

"Yes, I am done. Usually you just wait for me, so what brings you here?"

"Director Fury said that there's an…event that we must attend. He said it will help our relationship with the Asgardians."

"Well, then I guess we should attend it." Lindy then walked with Chrono. "By the way, what kind of event he's talking about?"

"I am not sure. I should've asked the Ferret Boy about it."

* * *

"Well…this is…unexpected." Said Lindy as she took another gulp of her mead.

The Asgardians, SHIELD, and the TSAB were currently having a fest (funded by Tony). There were sitting at a long table with both the left and right sides being filled with the guests. There were a lot of food on the table. By lot it means that there were enough for Volstagg while not leaving other guests starving.

"Another!" Said an Einherjar before he smashed his mug. Luckily, this mug is made from metal.

"Why did he do that?" Asked Nanoha to Yuuno besides her.

"If I am not wrong, in Norse belief that to taste the same, a new cup must be used. It also honors the chef by not allowing the cup just used to be re-used for 'a lesser purpose'." Explained Yuuno.

"Won't that make them require a massive amount of cup?" Asked Fate who was on Nanoha's other side.

"Well, during the Viking era, cups were made from metal. I guess that's why the cups are from metal and I believe it's the same in Asgard." Replied Yuuno who took a sip.

Suddenly, the three of them heard someone fell to the ground. When they look at the source, they saw Teana was on the ground clutching her stomach.

"Tea, you OK?" Said Subaru who immediately went to her side.

"Too much…meat…bread…mead…I can't…" Muttered Teana.

The Asgardians looked at the scene for a while before resuming their feast.

Thor and Steve were drinking mead from a very, _very_ large cup. Both keep gulping their drink and taking a peek on each other without stopping. After they finished their drinks, they put the cup down and laughed together.

Lindy was eating a bread with honey on the top when someone approached her. She looked at the person and saw that it was Tony. He took an empty seat beside her.

"So, do you enjoy it?" Asked Tony.

"I must say, attending a feast of other culture is not something I had done before. So, yes, I enjoy it." Replied Lindy who gave a smile.

"Well, Admiral. Let me tell you…"

Chrono, who was eating a beef, looked at his mother and paled a little. He could see that Tony and her were enjoying their conversation.

" _Fate_." Said Chrono telepathically.

" _What is it?_ "

" _We need to make sure that we don't have 'Stark' in our family name._ "

Curious, Fate looked at her mother and realized what Chrono mean. She slammed her cup down, which surprised Nanoha and Yuuno. She took a better look at Tony and Lindy, who had just finished their conversation. He then kissed her on her cheek, which caused the latter to blush as the former leave her.

Fate was starring with blank eyes, which caused Nanoha and Yuuno to be worried.

"Umm, Fate. Are you alright?" Asked Nanoha.

"Is there something wrong?" Asked Yuuno.

Fate grabbed her cup and finished the entire ale. She wiped her mouth, blush appeared on her face. She then smashed her cup to the ground.

"ANOTHER!"

The Asgardians looked at her for a while before laughing.

"I like this one. She knows her manners." Said Thor.

Everyone on the feast enjoyed themselves as the feast went on.

* * *

 **This chapter is done.**

* * *

After the Asgardians left Earth, Fury looked with bemusement as the diplomatic party of the TSAB were scattered on the floor. Looks like a Viking feast is not something good for them.

He was thankful that he followed Thor's advice that SHIELD should took training in having a "proper party".

* * *

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

* * *

 **Stark Tower**

Tony massaged his forehead as the lift stopped. When he exited it, he saw Suzuka and Pepper were working on something. Both of them then realized Tony's existence with Pepper approaching him.

"Hey there. I heard it's a hard party." Commented Pepper.

"Yep. JARVIS, reminded me not to have a Viking feast for the next two months." Said Tony.

" **Yes, Sir.** " Replied JARVIS.

Happy with the answer, Tony approached Suzuka, who was typing something to her tablet.

"So, how's the progress?" Asked Tony.

"See it for yourself, Tony." Said Suzuka as she sent the results.

On the ground, a hologram of something appeared. Tony watched at it with fascinated look.

"JARVIS, can you please display yourself?" Asked Tony.

" **I do not possess a physical body, Sir.** " Replied JARVIS.

"…I mean your hologram."

" **Of course, Sir.** "

JARVIS hologram body then appeared besides the previous hologram. Tony could see a lot of similarities between the two of them. He turned his head to Suzuka and smiled.

"One step closer, Suzuka."

* * *

 **Review please!**

* * *

 **Nepal**

A bald woman was drinking a tea mixed with honey when someone entered the room. She saw one of her students who gave her scroll. She took the scroll and excused her student. She opened the scroll and read it. Her calm expression turned serious after she read it.

The woman finished her tea and stand up. There was some business need to be taken care off.


	10. Discussions Needed

**Discussions Needed**

 **Asgard**

"So, they managed to rebuild themselves?"

"They managed to do that, Father."

In one of the palace chamber, Odin was having a conversation with Thor. Needless to say, Odin was happy and relieved that Thor didn't decided to bash the Wolkenritter like when he bashed a Frost Giant during Thor's last visit on Jotunheim.

"So, what should we do, Father?" Asked Thor.

"You're the future king of Asgard, Thor. Why don't you make the decision?" Replied Odin.

"Well…" Thor rubbed his beard for a while. "…first we need to find out just how big the influence the Belkan left to STAB and what kind. Is STAB a conquering warlord like the Belkan, or do they learn the mistakes of their ancestors and changed their way? Fury told me that it's the latter, but he warned me that his source came from the organization itself and asked if I can confirm it myself."

"Believing the other side while also ready for a sham. Wise decision."

"Second, STAB has been operating on Earth for several times. Sometimes picking up talented individuals; Midgardians like Graham, Takamachi, and Yagami are only three of them. All of their operations were done without consent of either the local government or SHIELD. I can tolerate the fact that they didn't tell us, that sometimes happen. But the locals?" Thor shook his head.

"You said that as if we never did that."

"Well, it's not our fault they didn't bother to write it down or no one believe them."

Odin and Thor laughed at the memory.

"Well, anyway. We need to make sure that STAB get the message that they can't no longer act whatever they want on Earth or any other Realms now. The Nine Realms are under Asgard's protection, and if they want to do something here, then they need to get our permission. The exception is Midgard, and that's because we can…somewhat…trust them to not endangered their own world." Said Thor with a little bit uncertainty on the last part.

"I have a feeling that you have a first-hand experience on the last part." Said Odin concerned.

"Sometimes, their effort to defend themselves can inadventally endangered themselves."

* * *

 **Holographic Projection Room (Exact Location Classified)**

Inside the dark room that he used to contact them after the Incident, Fury was having a conversation with the World Security Council. From their tones, Fury could guess that the Council were still neutral in the negotiation between SHIELD, Asgard, and the TSAB. While they didn't like the fact that Asgard involved themselves in the negotiation, they also realized that the nature of the TSAB mean that having Asgard involved was quite logical.

"Have we managed to send the message to STAB that we don't want them on Earth without permission?" Asked Councilman Yen.

Fury had to admit one of their redeeming factor was that the Council also agreed that "STAB" is better than "TSAB".

"While I have, I am not sure whether or not they will get it. Obviously, politicians will be involved and we all know how… _annoying_ politicians are. And even if they get the message, I am sure there will be people who don't care about that." Replied Fury.

"They better be. Independence and sovereignty are two things that our ancestors have fought for generations. Globalization makes breaching them kind of…tolerable since we know each other and if the reason is good. And even then, we have standards. STAB, we know nothing about them, and even if their reasons are benign, well we have the United States as example." Said Councilman Singh.

"Thank you so much, Councilman Singh." Replied Councilman Rockwell.

"Now, now, we're not here to have a fight between us." Said Secretary Alexander Pierce. "To change the subject, what if we discuss about what should we do with these two?"

Pierce then showed two holographic photos of Nanoha and Hayate. Under the photos were bios of the two Earth-born mages. For Nanoha though there were several additions. One of them was the list of her family.

"These mages were born on Earth and recruited by STAB when we didn't know about their existence yet. Consultant Graham told us that the two Japanese and him are not the only Earth-born members of STAB." Explained Pierce.

"I don't know about Japanese Constitution, but I am sure this could be count as treason, right?" Said Councilwoman Hawley.

"Don't know. One thing for certain is that they will be in big trouble if the Japanese Government caught a wind of this." Replied Fury. "But let's discuss that later. One thing for sure is that the more Earth-born members STAB put in their new embassy, the more advantage that we have."

"I agree with the Director." Said Councilman Gideon Malick. "If they were born on Earth and then recruited by STAB, then the roots are still strong in them."

"In English, please?" Asked Rockwell.

"They maybe work for STAB, but they still view Earth as their home. I remember Ms. Takamachi cried when she visited the Incident Monument." Explain Fury.

After saying that, the Council started to have a conversation between themselves, leaving Fury alone. Then, they stopped their conversation and resumed their previous act.

"If what you say is true, in which I believe you, then that means we can draw sympathy from Earth-born STAB members. One of the proposal is a joint operation in dealing with magical artifact, right?" Asked Pierce.

"Correct, Mr. Secretary."

"Then we want you to talk to STAB and tell them that we agree with the proposal. Tell them as well that we work better with Earth-born members as there are less culture clash."

* * *

 **TSAB Headquarters**

Lindy really wished that she could plugged her ears at this moment. Unfortunately, it would be a poor conduct and thus she decided not to.

When she returned to the HQ and gave her reports about the negotiation, let's just say when she reached the part about the Asgardians, the flood broke the dam.

"Are you trying to say that the Asgardians were responsible for the fall of the Belkan Empire?" Asked an admiral with a rather loud tone.

"Yes, that's what I say. They told that to me directly." Answered Lindy.

"And you just believe them?"

"Come on, now. What the Asgardians will get from that claim? Nothing! They have no reason to claim that unless it's the truth." Retorted a Ground Force general.

"What about the fact that it's a good intimidation to us? The Belkan Empire was one of the mightiest civilization that ever exist in the Dimensional Space. Its rivals were either subjugated or hold the Belkan at their doorstep. They managed to create several Lost Logia that even today we haven't figured out how they work. If some civilization managed to cause the Empire to collapse, then we can calculate how strong they are."

"The Asgardians managed to cause the collapse of the Belkan Empire by destroying Belka itself, not by conquering it."

"And that one is an intimidation as well. They…"

Lindy, Chrono, Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate, massaged their foreheads, waiting for the debate to ceased. They were the unlucky members of the diplomatic party that were requested to attend the meeting. Those that weren't selected went back to their branches with the exception of Teana who simply waited at another room.

"Calm down! Calm down!" Shouted Crowbel. After several shouts, the debate was over. "Alright, let's do this nice and slowly. Chief Librarian Scrya, what can you tell about the Asgardians?"

" **Yes, Ma'am**." Replied Yuuno through the monitor. " **Asgardian is a race that inhibited a realm called Asgard. Asgardians served as the protectors of the Nine Realms at the Yggdrasil nimbus.** "

"If I am not wrong, the Asgardians, Nine Realms, and Yggdrasil are stuffs of myth, right?" Asked Kiel.

" **Not necessarily. The Norse Mythology was created when Earthling still believe about things that have been scientifically proven impossible. It's possible that when the Asgardians shared the knowledge with Earthlings, the latter believed that only nine worlds exist, the Asgardians are gods, and Yggdrasil is a literal tree.** "

"Is there a proof about Asgard-Belkan War?" Asked the previous navy admiral.

" **I do not find any evidence about the war. However, when I inspect the surviving records about Belkan conquest of the worlds, the records only tell either swift conquest or conquest that take as long as three generations before succeed. It's possible that as part of propaganda, in which other records support this claim, the Belkan only released the stories of their conquest when they done conquering said world, giving the image of unstoppable juggernaut that can only be delayed. The Belkan was incapable of conquering even one of the Nine Realms and got their Saint King captured. It's small wonder that they don't want to release any information about the war. I also found a record of fleets that disappear from history and the same thing with Saint King Franz Hegenberg.** "

The officers from various branches of the TSAB started to have a discussion among themselves. Who would have thought that the negotiation with former Non-Administrated World #97, now christened Special World #1, would bring a big change in history?

* * *

 **Asgard**

Thor was currently walking through the prison. After several minutes, he finally reached his destination; the cell of his brother.

"Ah, brother. What brings you here?" Asked Loki who stopped reading his book.

"I am just wanting to make sure that you didn't make any escape attempt like the last time." Said Thor coldly.

"Oh, really? Not to informed me how eventful Midgard currently is?" Loki's reply caused Thor's eyes to became wide for a moment.

"How did you know about that?"

"I have my way. So, tell me, do you managed to told those mortals who the boss is?"

"I did no such thing, Loki. I merely told the successors of the Belkan that their matters on Earth will involve something bigger than they've known before."

"Isn't that the same thing, only that you put it in a different way?"

"I am not going to play words with you, Loki. I still have remembered the unpleasantness despite the fact that it was two hundred years ago."

Loki laughed a little at the memory, which makes Thor look unamused.

"You know, maybe I should visit your next meeting that tell the mortals that ants don't have business with boots."

"And how are you going to do that?" Asked Thor, intending to amused Loki for a moment.

"Like this."

Loki suddenly disappear, which wasn't that surprising since he could make an illusion of himself. Thor started to look around the cell. However, he started to became worried and more worried with the fact that he couldn't even find a hair of his brother. Realizing that Loki might trying to escape, Thor immediately ran towards the nearest post.

"Guards! Guards!"

* * *

 **Classified Location**

Graham was walking through the corridor with several files in hand when he saw Fury. The look on his face and the cup o' joe in his hand revealed that his conversation with the World Security Council wasn't a pleasant one. This didn't surprised Graham since he had his own share dealing with politicians.

Why can't they just do something useful?

"So, I get it that it doesn't end well?" Asked Graham who received a glare from Fury.

"I need everything you know about the Bureau. _Everything_." Said Fury with heavy emphasis on the last part.

"You said that as if you trust me."

Something Graham has learned since he became one of SHIELD's consultant was that the number of people that Fury trust can be counted by hands. He knew that he wasn't one of them since he was "compromised" when he joined the TSAB.

While this kind of act was commendable in the world of espionage, Graham was afraid that Fury's going to pay the price of trusting too little.

"I better have information that I can filter than none at all at this moment." Replied Fury.

"Alright, alright. What do you want to know?" Asked Graham.

"Will STAB agree with the weapon trade?"

"The T…I mean STAB has never do anything close to trading with outside party."

"What? STAB's the only successor of the Belkan Empire? I find it hard to believe."

"No, it isn't. It's just that other successors are less successful than STAB. When the Bureau made contact with them, they weren't in an exactly good shape to trade and still recovering from the Reunification War. Long story short, several aids and helping them solving Lost Logia problems, they joined STAB."

"I see."

"Though I can guarantee that the Ground Forces will play their cards to make sure that the trade agreement is ratified."

"Oh?"

"Just like our military, the branches of STAB can work together, but there's friction between them. The majority of high-ranking mages go to three branches; Air Force, Navy, and Executive Officers, more known as Enforcers. This makes huge rivalry between the first two branches with the Ground Force, who usually get the leftover. The Enforcers avoided this since the nature of their work is well known and it's not strange for other branches to have an Enforcer attached to their group, provided there's a case that needed those branch help."

"There is a reason on why those two have the most high-ranking mages."

"Correct. The Air Force has a strict requirement to be accepted, which means usually only high-ranking mages that can enter. The Navy's mages are usually posted at a patrolling ship, making transferring them from one place to another easier. The Ground Force's mages on the other hand are posted at a planet. Said planet is Administrated World which is more or less as peaceful as Iceland. Which means high-ranking mages aren't usually needed. Then there's the fact that personnel transfer in Ground Force has more bureaucratic obstacles compared to the Navy and surprisingly Air Force."

"That's recipe for rivalry." Commented Fury with a whistle. "How this make the Ground Forces want the trade agreement to be ratified?"

"As you know, the Bureau doesn't employ mass-based weapons because they can't be set on stun. Which means the fighter personnel of the Bureau is limited to mages. This…doesn't give a good image since it makes the fighter role looks, and perhaps really is, discriminatory to non-mages. STAB has staunch policies against any kind of discrimination. If they can get a sufficient number of Night-Night Guns, then they can say goodbye to the discrimination, which also give them a win in PR department. The Ground Force will be the most affected since the Navy sit back in their ships and the Air Force fighters need to be able to fly, which means mage. Also…well, the term 'Chair Force' is also used by other branches."

"I can understand the pilots. But the flying mages?"

"Eh, we're just incapable of making good derogatory for them."

After walking for several minutes, both of them arrived in front of an elevator. Fury pressed a button and the two of them waited. When it arrived, they enter the elevator. Inside, Fury pressed one of the buttons while Graham pressed a different one.

"The Night-Night Gun is merely a prototype of a new type of weapon. When trade can be established with STAB, I am sure the new type will be ready." Said Fury.

"So, the new weapons and the ammo for devices and mana cartridges, huh? Sounds good to me. What's the weapon will be called?" Asked Graham.

"I heard that they will call it ICER; Incapacitating Cartridge Emitting Railgun."

* * *

 **TSAB Headquarters**

After several discussions about the Asgardians and other stuffs, the TSAB was about to started a new type of proposal.

"So, I heard that Director Fury gave you a proposal for trade. It consists of usual trading goods like clothes, books, food, and others. While they're almost certainly will be ratified, the most glaring is the weapon trade; devices and cartridges from us and Night-Night Gun and the ammo from them." Said Phils.

"Indeed. Director Fury has given us several Night-Night Guns and the ammunition for testing. So far, the results are satisfying." Replied Lindy who then showed several videos.

The videos showed a TSAB researcher firing Night-Night Gun at a volunteer. Each video shows a different volunteer; children, teenagers, adults, and in two cases, Subaru and Shamal; cyborg and artificial lifeform respectively.

In the video, the researcher shot the volunteer one time. This caused the latter to got knocked out and fell to the floor immediately. The only exceptions were Subaru, which while she also fell to the floor, still conscious albeit a little and Shamal.

"The results showed that the Night-Night ammo caused an immediate unconsciousness on the volunteers. Corporal Subaru Nakajima managed to stay awake due to her enhanced immunity as cyborg. However, her immunity is not strong enough to prevent her from being incapacitated and the chemical compound used on Night-Night ammo makes it unlikely her body will be able to upgraded the immunity. Medical Master Shamal's unique…nature makes her almost immune to Night-Night ammo. However, she felt numbed on her right palm and can hardly move her fingers, which is where she got hit. This only last for a minute." Explained Lindy.

The officers in the room look at the videos with intrigued looks. While the TSAB possessed their own tranquilizer weapons and other non-magical stun weapons, they aren't as effective as the Night-Night Gun. Even Lindy was surprised by the effectiveness of Night-Night Gun.

"Well, I say that we should ratified the weapon trade as well." Said the Ground Force general. "If we managed to attain a large number of this 'Night-Night Weapons' then we can bolster the number of our fighter personnel since it's no longer limited to mages."

"But we're going to hand technology that might cause some social problems with its introduction. Moreover, we have no need for more personnel." Replied the Navy admiral.

"Only the Navy and the Air Force that don't need more since the former operated ships and the latter need to be able to fly to be non-support personnel. The Ground Force on the other hand usually has manpower problem. The average quality of our mages is…mediocre to say the least if we compared them with Navy or Air Force's. If we can't get better quality, then at least we get more quantity. Besides, the devices and cartridges required the users to be mage, which is rare on Special World #1."

"While they are rare, two of our Aces came from that world and on the same island no less. Because SHIELD jurisdiction covered the entire Special World, then that means they have a high chance of finding a potential Ace."

"But for the Ace of Aces and the Walking Lost Logia to be how they are today, they required training methods and facilities that only us who have them. Then there's the fact that former Admiral Gil Graham is not exactly good with practicing magic and Major Genya Nakajima is only a C-rank."

"While Gil Graham on the other hand can supported two familiars that can give a B-rank mage a run for his money, there is a point with Major Nakajima."

"They realize that we're here, aren't they?" Asked Nanoha.

"I am not sure they care about that." Replied Hayate.

"OK. Ceased the discussion please." Said Crowbel. "Now that we have some of the benefits and the harms in this trade between SHIELD and the TSAB, I believe it's time to discuss more about the procedures of the trade to minimize the harms."

With that, the discussion between the TSAB officers continued.

* * *

 **Avengers Tower**

Tony was checking the progress of Suzuka's experiments. From his tablet, he could see that slowly but steady, it made the wanted results.

"Damn it."

Tony heard that and turned his head to Suzuka. She was sitting on the floor with a laptop in front of her. He couldn't see what button she pushed, but considering she cursed and pressed repeatedly, it might be a backspace.

"Something's wrong?" Asked Tony.

Suzuka diverted her attention from her works and saw Tony.

"Nothing, Boss. Just some mistakes." Replied Suzuka.

"I see." Tony took a glass of scotch and had a sip. "What are you going to do with it anyway?"

"Well, first I am going to patented it. I know since I am working for Stark Industries, most of it are going to your pockets. But I don't care much about money. The reason is so that no one can steal the credit. Then I think I am going to give it to Nanoha. It's thanks to her, Fate, and Hayate that I can make this."

"She already has one if I am not mistaken. Also, why her and not the other two?"

"She already has one indeed. But I heard her daughter…"

Suzuka's stopped talking when she heard Tony's coughing. She stood up and approached her boss.

"Hey, you're OK, Tony?" Asked Suzuka.

"Yeah, don't worry. Just, surprised that someone as young as her already has a daughter." Replied Tony who put down his glass.

"Don't worry, I heard that she adopted one."

"…she won't be another Loki, right?"

"I know Nanoha. She's not going to let Vivio becomes another Loki." Suzuka let out a small laugh.

* * *

 **Answers to some reviews:**

 **edboy4926:** Sorry. But Ultron will still be evil.

 **IJN Zuikaku:** Three problems; First, the Battle of New York is already over. Second, she will prefer SHIELD over the TSAB since the former is at least from the same planet. Third, this is Marvel Cinematic Universe.

 **Cy Man:** I am not sure Nanoha and Hayate will be happy with the fact that a group that has a connection with the Nazi is hellbent on conquering Earth. Heck, it won't be surprising that both of them go AWOL and returned to Earth.

 **Jujube** : Hey, thanks. Always waiting for someone who can give constructive review.

OK, first off, Nanoha is currently not in a good mood to put it lightly. She's not there when the Chitauri invaded New York and I have seen that kind of situation can cause guilt it someone. Don't worry, as of this chapter she already calmed down. Though it's best not to mention the Battle of New York anywhere near Nanoha or Hayate.

Also, this is currently the chance of MCU to shine. The MGLN cast will have their chance, but not at this moment. The chapters were made to show that SHIELD is not something that the TSAB can just ignore like what they did with Japanese government during the events of _Nanoha_ and _A's_.

Currently, SHIELD is NOT happy with what the TSAB has done until the moment they meet them. Currently, the TSAB is currently reaping what they sow.

To put it in perspective, the TSAB is like someone who tried to rescue someone else house from getting destroyed alongside the owner. SHIELD is the owner of the house who is NOT HAPPY that the TSAB doesn't even have a decency to warned him that he's in danger. In this situation, SHIELD doesn't care about the reasons for not telling them; the TSAB doesn't tell them, well some of the fault is at them. And the TSAB (well, actually the cast), know that SHIELD has a point so they sit back while waiting for SHIELD to finally satisfied lecturing them.

* * *

 **And the chapter is done.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please!**


	11. Mystical Coming

**Mystical Coming**

 **Classified Location**

Fury, Thor, and Lindy once again have a meeting inside the room. The differences were that there isn't anyone from the Avengers or Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. Fury sent some of the Avengers to a mission and the rest just didn't decide to come. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three were busy reinforcing a realm that was under attack from the Marauders.

Only Lindy that brought the original party with several diplomats and aides being replaced. Nevertheless, Fury owned the entire building alongside the staffs and Thor was still escorted by several Einherjars.

"Alright. I am going to explain what my superiors had agreed to. First, we agree that the TSAB will possess an embassy building at the designated location. Second, the TSAB is ready to cooperate alongside SHIELD in dealing with problems related to magical artifact or extraterrestrial item. Third, we agree to ratified the trading agreement, including weapon trade. Fourth, the TSAB will informed SHIELD on anyone that we find to have a potential to be a mage. How they will be handled will be decided by SHIELD with the TSAB advices." Said Lindy.

"So, there are several things that you don't agree to do?" Asked Fury, though it sounds more like statement. Thor also showed his displeasure.

"Some of the things that you proposed are more…unusual than the proposals that we agreed to. The TSAB never bow to any other organization, we always take away any Lost Logia we find, and others."

"I am not surprised. Now let's talk about those." Fury's face became more serious than earlier. "Imagine that you have a house, Admiral Harlaown. You own everything inside, even to the speck of soil. You take care of the house, making sure that nothing damaged it. Then, someone came, declared the house his own as well, and do whatever he wants. Would you like that?"

"Of course not, Director. And I can see your point. However, I am pretty sure you know how hard it is to satisfied politicians." Lindy let out a sigh. "One of the problem with the TSAB is that the officers doubled as politicians to some degree."

"Oh, that's bad. Well, the only solution I can suggest is that the option to not follow our laws when you're on Earth is a stupid-ass decision, so you better elect to ignore it."

"There's no way I can keep my job if I say that."

"I said it to my politicians and here I am."

"Speak your heart like a true warrior, Lindy. It's always work." Said Thor.

Lindy laugh a little at the suggestions that she received. Thor came from different culture so it makes kind of sense. As for Fury, unlike him, Lindy is only one among several admirals that the TSAB can chose. She was chosen simply because it was practical and she knew a bit about Fury and Earth cultures; better than other admirals that don't.

"I see what I can do with that." Said Lindy. "By the way, it's the same thing with the possession of Lost Logia; it's more due to politics and I suggest not to add anything into the fire."

"I never like politic in the first place." Commented Fury.

"Considering your definition of politic involved backstabbing and lying, I agree with you." Said Thor.

"As do I." Said Lindy.

The three of them let out a sigh together. It was quite jarring for their attaches due to it made the three of them look like old friends.

"Back to the topic, the World Security Council asked that for the future TSAB embassy to be staffed with as many Earth-born members as possible." Said Fury.

This drew an attention from Nanoha and Hayate. Both of them were already in progress of making a proposal to be transferred to the TSAB Embassy on Earth. The WSC demand might help having the proposals accepted.

"I can guess the reasons. The foremost must be because to prevent possible culture clash between both sides. Like the differences of age recruitment between SHIELD and the TSAB." Lindy however narrowed her eyes. "But I can spot your own reason; I heard it from Graham and it's not exactly classified. The rumors said that at the most you only trust five people."

Nanoha became stiffed when she heard that. To only ever trust five people…and that's the highest possibility, which means the real number might be lower. She can't even count how many people that she trusted. And yet Fury…

" _It actually makes sense_." Said Yuuno over the telepathy.

" _Yuuno?_ " Replied Nanoha surprised.

" _During the Ancient Belkan, there was a position known as the Royal Spymaster. Those in that position has a task to gather as many information as possible through all kind of actions. The actions involved blackmailing, assassination, espionage, and other 'cloak and dagger' stuff. If my deduction is correct, Fury is a spymaster as well._ "

" _Thanks for the information, Ferret Boy. It's not like that it can help us._ " Muttered Chrono.

" _But at least it makes us understand him better, am I right?_ "

Now that Yuuno mentioned it, she remembered that Fury and her lived in a different world. Nanoha lived in a world where trust and companionship are needed to survive and succeed. Fury lived in a world where people can trust someone only for that person to be betrayed by their trusted one in the next day. The worlds were different enough that both sides can't use their standards to judge one another.

"I neither denied nor confirmed those rumors. Besides, that doesn't affect the WSC demand. Your choice, Admiral?" Replied Fury.

Lindy put her hand on her chin for several moments before answering.

"I think they will agree. If we can avoid an incident or embarrassment, then that's something we will do."

Fury nodded his head in agreement. Suddenly, they heard Thor clear his throat.

"I guess it's my turn to speak and I have grave news that I must share with you." Seeing that both the Director and the Admiral were looking at him, Thor shared the news. "Loki has escaped from his prison. Last time we talk, he intended to make sure the TSAB 'knows their place'."

The TSAB diplomatic party became tensed when they heard that, especially Nanoha and Hayate. They knew that Loki was the one responsible for the Chitauri Invasion and all the death due to the Invasion.

For Nanoha and Hayate, this was a chance to give Loki some payback for what he did. Both of them were quite angry…OK, that's an understatement. The point is that both Nanoha and Hayate wished to be able to used their strongest attack against the Norse God of Mischief and Lies.

Fury just let out a sigh and gave an expression of "not again". He grabbed a part of his jacket where he put his hidden mic.

" **This is Fury. Keep an eye and extra eye on Loki's Staff 24/7. I want it done yesterday.** "

"What did Loki mean by making us know our place?" Asked Lindy.

"Is this have something to do with 'ant' and 'boot'?" Asked Fury which confused the Admiral.

"Yes, it's related to his statement of 'An ant has no quarrel with a boot'. It is possible that he's planning to make chaos in your worlds." Replied Thor.

"How is that related to his intention?" Asked Lindy.

"He's planning to send a message that your lives depend on his whim; the decision of whether you live or die is on his hand." Said Thor.

"He really wants to install himself as a god on our home, isn't he?" Said Vita furious.

Lindy let out a sigh at the news. Now she need to give her superiors that news as well.

"Do you have any information about Loki that will be helpful?" Asked Lindy.

"Well, he is…"

"Before that, let me ask you this; is it going to be able to fill a paper?" Asked Fury.

Thor stopped talking and started to think about it. He remembered the usual size of the words, the size of the paper, and how much space needed so that the written text can be read properly.

"I think it can fit several." Said Thor.

"In that case, I think it's better that Admiral Harlaown received the information in papers rather than getting told. It lessens the chance of getting something forgotten." Said Fury.

"Thank you, Director, Thor." Replied Lindy.

Both of them gave Lindy a "don't mention it" gesture. Suddenly, the three of them sensed something, especially the mages. When they look at the source, they saw that there was something that look like a portal. At the edge of the portal there was some sort of orange energy circling around. Several SHIELD agents immediately approached the portal.

"Oh, they have arrived." Said Thor.

"When they say they want to make an entrance, this is what they mean, huh?" Stated Fury.

"…. There's another group who want to meet us?" Said Lindy exasperated.

"Yes, you guys are a pretty big deal. Don't worry, this is the last group that want to talk with you that I know." Said Fury.

"That _you_ know?"

"I am a spy. But even I realize there's something that I don't know."

From the portal came out several people. The one on the front was a hooded figure. Two people right behind the first were an African descend and an East Asian descend. Behind those two were half a dozen man and woman wearing a cloth that won't be out of place in a Kung Fu training place.

The leading person approached the chair that had been prepared. When that person took a sit, the individual opened the hood, revealing a bald woman.

"It's been a long time isn't it, Ancient One?" Asked Thor.

"It's been a long time indeed, Prince of Asgard." Replied the Ancient One with a smile.

"Well, let me introduce you to Fury, the Director of SHIELD, and Lindy, the Admiral of the TSAB."

"Greetings, Director Fury, Admiral Lindy. I am known as the Ancient One, the Sorcerer Supreme of the Masters of the Mystic Arts."

Fury and Lindy gave a polite gesture to greet her. Both Nanoha and Hayate immediately thought about something when they heard both "Sorcerer Supreme" and "Masters of the Mystic Arts".

"It's nice to meet you…Ancient One." Said Lindy, quite uncomfortable with the title. "If I may ask, what are the meaning of 'Sorcerer Supreme' and 'Masters of the Mystic Arts'?"

"What is the meaning of mage?" Asked the Ancient One back.

While Lindy was surprised with the question, nevertheless she answered the question.

"Mage is someone who is trained in magic."

When Lindy looked at the Ancient One, the latter had a smile that said "you answered your own question". Lindy managed to prevent her jaw from getting dropped, though not so much with her widened eyes.

"Let me get this straight; Masters of the Mystic Arts are practitioners of magic and Sorcerer Supreme, considering the second part, is the title of the strongest practitioner. Are you trying to say that Earth has its own mages?" Said Lindy shocked.

This caused the TSAB members to widened their eyes as well. They started to stare at the Ancient One seriously, who just received a tea.

"You don't believe me, despite the evidences." Said Ancient One as she took a sip and pointed at Nanoha and Hayate.

"Forgive me, Ancient One. Nanoha and Hayate had potential to be mages and were trained by the TSAB. Your words indicated that Earth has some sort of place that trained people to become mage. However, we have scanned Earth several times and the results don't show anything that indicate something like that. Furthermore…"

Before Lindy could finished her words, the Ancient One pushed her near the chest quite hard. The chair prevented Lindy from falling. However, something else was happening.

Lindy suddenly realized that she was floating. She looked around and saw the people inside the room. What surprised her the most was that she could see herself, still sitting on the chair!

Before she could react to it, Lindy got pulled towards her body. She immediately stood up and took some breath. Seeing that, Chrono approached his mother.

"Mo-Admiral, are you alright?" Asked Chrono.

"That…That…It's…" Lindy stared hard at the Ancient One. "What did you just do to me?"

"I pushed your astral form out of your physical form." Explained the Ancient One simply. "Open your eyes."

While Fury, Lindy, and Chrono were confused about the statement, Thor, the Einherjars, and the Ancient One's attaches seem to prepare for something big. Seeing that, Fury immediately ordered his men to get outside ASAP.

"Brace yourself!" Shouted Thor.

Before anyone could react, they suddenly realized that they were send flying towards the space. The roof that once above them disappear, giving a clear way.

"AAAAAAAHH!" Shouted Nanoha.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Exclaimed Chrono.

They suddenly stopped when they reach the Low Earth Orbit. They saw the International Space Station before suddenly got yanked to somewhere else. They later got separated as they went to different directions.

* * *

Nanoha was currently flying without control inside a colorful tunnel. She loved to fly, but only when she has control of it. This one made her dizzy and to be honest kind of afraid.

Fate was slowly floating towards some sort of vibrating membrane. Behind her, there were what appeared to be several after images. Though they look real enough to be mistaken for copies of her.

Yuuno was flying inside a dark tunnel. At certain times, his body became black dust before returning to normal.

Chrono was floating around a place where there were eternal fireworks. He was very close to several of them, but surprisingly didn't feel anything.

Hayate and the Wolkenritter were flying around inside what appeared to be a vortex. Beams of light of different color came from their limbs.

Lindy had her limbs being grabbed by a lot of hands in a place that being made solely of hands. When she looked at her only free hand, she was horrified when she saw that there was a hand growing from each of her fingers. From the fingers of those hands, grow another hand and so on. The hands suddenly covered her entire body. They surprisingly made a shape of herself. Smaller version of her flied towards the eye, that suddenly turned into a tunnel.

Thor was floating around in a space where purple and violet seem to be the primary colors. He could also feel that something was very wrong with this place.

Fury was floating in a place made from some sort of diamonds. He could see the various reflection of himself on those diamonds.

"Worst. Roller coaster. Ever." Stated Fury.

* * *

They returned back to the room and several landed pretty hard. When Nanoha and Fate stood up, they immediately grabbed Raising Heart and Bardiche respectively.

"Raising Heart, are you OK?" "Bardiche, respond!"

Both devices let out a gibberish for several moments, worrying their owners. Then, their voices became clearer and both Nanoha and Fate can once again understand what they were saying.

" **I am alright, Master.** " " **Situation OK, Sir.** "

Both aces let out a sigh of relief. Fate however want to know about something.

"Bardiche, why it was look like that you got broken?"

" **Apologize, Sir. I received several bizarre sensory inputs that caused errors in the system.** "

"Is that true, Raising Heart?" Asked Nanoha.

" **Considering how addition and subtraction should not happen at the same time as multiplication and division, that statement is correct.** " Replied Raising Heart.

"Do you know what they mean?" Asked Hayate to Reinforce and Agito.

"I don't know. I can't even comprehend what we just saw." Replied Reinforce.

"It's like someone claimed something that has been scientifically proven to be false is actually correct. And he has solid proof to support it." Replied Agito.

"What about if we discuss them later when we get back?" Suggested Lindy, which was approved by everyone. She turned her attention to the Ancient One. "What did we just saw?"

"You just witnessed the vast multiverse. As you have seen, many of them do not run in the same laws of science as ours." Explained the Ancient One before standing up and walked to other masters.

"The language of the mystic arts is as old as civilization. The sorcerers of antiquity called the use of this language spells. But if that word offends your modern sensibilities you can call it a program, the source code that shapes reality. We harness energy…"

The Ancient One began to make a circle from an orange energy.

"...drawn from other dimensions of the Multiverse..." Said the East Asian Master as he made a shape from the same energy.

"...to cast spells..." Said the African Master as he did the same thing.

"...to conjure shields..." The East Asian Master made a round shield.

"...and weapons..." The African Master made a Tao Mandala on each of his hands.

"...to make magic." The Ancient One finished her "drawing"; she created a circle inside a rectangular with calligraphs filled the empty space.

Both SHIELD and the TSAB members watched in amazement on what the Masters of the Mystic Arts just did, though Fury can hide it. Thor and the Einherjars though look like they just watched a good show.

"How long the Mystic Arts have been around?" Asked Yuuno.

"Thousands of years, long before proper calendar exists. Trying to find the exact time would be…challenging." Explained the Ancient One.

"That long? Man, you must be like 'Harry Potter' to be able to hide for such a long time." Commented Hayate.

"When the Belkan invaded Earth hundreds of years ago, the masquerade was almost broken. Anyway, I am not sure you can compare us to the novels." Said the East Asian Master.

"Wait, you know Harry Potter?"

"You must be thinking of us to be a bunch of people who don't like modern technology." Said the Ancient One with an amused smile as she took a sit.

"Well…yes?"

"We're not savages." Replied the African Master.

"I am sure that is enough for the small conversation." Said the Ancient One. "Is there anything you want to ask?"

Lindy thought about it for a while. Judging from one of the master statement, she could deduce that the Masters of the Mystic Arts also participated in what the higher-ups had dubbed as Asgardian-Belkan Wars.

The Ancient One received a question, but it was from Nanoha.

"Why none of the masters participated in dealing with the Jewel Seeds, the Book of Darkness, and the Chitauri Invasion?"

"When the Chitauri invaded, we need to deal with a problem of our own. We trusted SHIELD and the Avengers can deal with the problem. It is not wise to solved a problem yet let another similar one unsolved. For the first two, the nearest masters were on Hong Kong. We also thought that you were them." Answered the East Asian Master.

"What do you mean by them?" Asked Lindy immediately.

"What Wong mean is the descendants of the Belkan Knights that got stranded on Earth." Replied the Ancient One.

"Can you explain more?"

"Several Belkan Knights managed to escape from the us during the battles. They decided to retired on Earth, feeling tired with the almost no ending expansion of their empire. They married with the locals, have children, the grandchildren, and so on. They also past down their magic system to their descendants." Explained Thor.

"I see."

"This actually brings me to something I want to ask; can both SHIELD and the TSAB look for the survivors?" Asked the Ancient One.

Grim expression decorated the faces of SHIELD and the TSAB members. The Asgardians though look more surprised than anything else.

"Survivors?" Muttered Chrono.

"In 1943, they were under attack by an organization belongs to Germany. The organization was named after a mythical being that grows two head whenever one of its head got cut." Explain the Ancient One.

"HYDRA." Said Fury.

Lindy looked at Fury and Thor who nodded. Seeing that, she smiled at looked at the Ancient One.

"We'll do it. You can count on us." Said Lindy.

"Thank you. It is unfortunate that we don't have the resource to do this kind of search. Also, Mordo?"

The African Master, Mordo, approached the table with a brown envelope. He poured down the content slowly while muttering "excuse me". The content was photos of things like books, vases, chests, and others. Mordo then spread out the photos so that Lindy, Thor, and Fury can have a better look.

"Do they look familiar to you?" Asked the Ancient One.

Fury, Thor, and Lindy took a closer look on the photos. The last also asked for Chrono and Yuuno to help her. Fury was the first to shook his head with Lindy – after both Chrono and Yuuno shook their heads as well – and Thor following. The Ancient One and Mordo let out a small sigh.

"Is there a problem?" Asked Lindy.

"These artifacts have been missing from us for a long time. They're dangerous artifacts capable of causing permanent damage. And by permanent, I really mean it." Explained Mordo.

"It's another thing that I demand; don't pick any magical artifact carelessly. There are several artifacts that better never leave Earth since the risk of them going off is too high. In fact, there is this book that makes almost everyone whoever read it gone mad."

"Well, that is quite obvious. And since you mention it, I think we should involve the Masters of Mystic Arts when dealing with something magical in nature on Earth. What do you think, Director, Thor?" Said Lindy.

"You have my support. This is their expertise." Replied Fury.

"The chef place is in the kitchen. The warrior place is in the battlefield." Replied Thor.

"It's nice to hear that." Said the Ancient One before giving Fury and Lindy each a card.

On the card, they could see several numbers that were obviously a phone number. What stood the most was that there was a _Gmail address_ in it as well. They looked at both the Ancient One and Mordo, who were quite amused.

"Told you we're not savages." Said Mordo.

After that little quip, the four of them continue their conversation.

* * *

 **Answers to some reviews:**

 **Cy Man:** Don't worry, there will be more interaction between Nanoha and co. and the Avengers in the latter chapters.

Sure, SHIELD will no longer has jurisdiction over what the TSAB does anymore after they dissolved. But with Fury, at least they know Fury will give some leeway if it will save more lives.

After SHIELD dissolved though, that means the TSAB have to deal with HYDRA each time they visited Earth, who will shoot first ask question never. Then there's still the Kamar-Taj. And Asgard. And the governments of Earth who will obviously know about the TSAB after Natasha dumped all information about SHIELD.

 **bowser3000000:** Oh, they won't like it even a bit. If there's one thing that will upset them truly is turning someone's best friend into his enemy.

Considering Bucky goes MIA after rescuing Steve from the river, there won't be enough time for Nanoha to becomes friend with him.

 **Kronux:** Sorry, until now, Marvel doesn't have right for the characters related to the Fantastic Four to be put into a film.

* * *

 **And it's done.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please!**


	12. Mystery Ahead

**Mystery Ahead**

 **Yagami Residence, South of Mid-Childa**

Hayate was watching a TV show in the living room. When she heard that someone knocked the door, she stood up and walked to the front door. When she opened the door, Hayate saw that it was Nanoha.

"Nanoha, you're here. Come, have a seat." Said Hayate as she gestured Nanoha to go inside.

Nanoha went inside Hayate's residence. She sat on the sofa in the living room while Hayate went to the kitchen. When she returned, Hayate brought a tray with tea and some biscuits.

"Sorry. These are the only things that I could serve. I haven't buy anything this month." Said Hayate as she put the tray on a table in front of the sofa.

"Don't worry. It's fine." Replied Nanoha.

Nanoha grabbed a cup of green tea as Hayate sat down. She took a sip of the tea before realizing the taste.

"Oh, this is Earth." Said Nanoha.

"Yup. I bought it during our last visit. I figured it's fitting considering the topic." Said Hayate who took a sip.

Both Nanoha and Hayate drank the tea and ate the biscuits as they were having a conversation.

"I must admit, the past several weeks has been full of surprise." Said Hayate.

"I agree. Chitauri Invasion, the truth about the Norse Mythology, the Asgard-Belka War, the Masters of the Mystic Arts, and many more. And all of this happened on Earth, our home." Said Nanoha.

"Well, not really. The Norse part happened throughout the Nine Realms as well. There's also some 'mundane' problem like global terrorism done by the Ten Rings."

"I agree. But still…"

"Hey, don't go towards that road again, will you? Sure, we're not there when the Chitauri invaded Earth, but we saved people as well, Nanoha. You saved Fate and possibly Earth from her mother's madness. We saved Earth from being destroyed by the Book of Darkness' security program. We saved Vivio, the Numbers, and the entire Mid-Childa during the JS Incident."

"Yes, but how much time does that take? Days, weeks, months, but never a full year. I have a lot of spare times, Hayate; _times_ that I can use to, I don't know, visit Earth and make sure nothing's wrong there." Nanoha stopped talking as she thought about something. "Why we never heard news about the Invasion anyway? I mean, the Bureau never meet an alien species before, right? That should attract more attention than Lost Logia considering how…regular their appearance."

"I asked Carim and Lindy about that. It's because Earth's not an Administrative World."

"Well, of course not. I am just saying…"

"No, Nanoha. I am not done yet. Since Earth's not an Administrative World, there's rarely a patrol to inspect Earth."

Hayate took a sip of her tea as Nanoha tried to warp her head around what the former had just said.

"What…? But…Lindy… _Arthra_ …"

"Lindy visited Earth because it was one of the closest location when the ship that carried the Jewel Seeds had an accident. Had the accident happened somewhere else, the _Arthra_ wouldn't visit Earth. The reason _Arthra_ visited Earth the second time during the Book of Darkness Incident was to escorted Yuuno and Fate who wanted to meet you again and because Lindy still want to have a talk with you."

Hayate took a closer look at Nanoha's cup since it trembled. Looks like the revelation was a bit much for her. If possible, Hayate didn't want to replaced her cup; it was one of few Japanese cups that she had. Fortunately, it stopped trembling as Nanoha immediately took a big gulp, likely to calm herself down.

"I know what you're thinking, but you've to understand that the TSAB is pretty much stretched thin. The Warring Ages and the Saint King Unification War caused massive drop in resources, especially human and material. There isn't enough personnel and ship to patrol the Non-Administrative Worlds. They can only send a handful of ships to several Non-Administrative Worlds each year." Said Hayate as she grabbed one of Nanoha's hand.

Coincidentally, this was also why the Bureau enlisted people as young as children. There was no problem with the rank-and-file mages (most of the times anyway), but mages with rank higher than A was hard to find. Perhaps it had something with the fact that most of them died during those two wars without being able to leave any legacy.

"I…I realized that. But it's just…you know…I always thought that Earth is in a safe hand." Nanoha laughed a little. "Looks like I am still a bit naïve."

"Well, I can't exactly argue with that. Earth itself is not exactly peaceful either you know; poverty and conflicts in Third World countries come to mind."

Both Nanoha and Hayate took a rest for several moments before continuing their conversation.

"By the way, are the proposals accepted?" Asked Nanoha.

"They're still in progress. But to me, the chances are high that they're going to be accepted. Are you really sure about this? Your current jobs involved training recruits, testing experimental weaponry, securing Lost Logia, and so on. I know you don't care about some of these stuffs, but if your proposal accepted, then you'll lose some of the privileges, the pay is lower, and the jobs are more monotone and boring."

Instead of answering immediately, Nanoha showed Hayate several clips of the Chitauri Invasion with her holographic interference.

"I am sure, absolutely. As you can see, the Avengers were overwhelmed when they fought the Chitauri. The only defenses that Earth has against this kind of threat are SHIELD who are hopelessly outgunned and the Avengers who are only six people. Even if we add the Masters of Mystic Arts, I am not sure it will be enough. I am not the only option that the Bureau has." Nanoha clenched her hand and talked with determination. "I am not abandoning my home ever again!"

"In the defense of Earth, every people like you is valuable." Commented Hayate as she made a small smile and looked at the clips closely.

"You know, it's never like this before."

"Hmm?"

"Do you know how I got my title as 'Ace of Aces'? It's the combination of saving Earth from the Jewel Seeds and the Book of Darkness, one of the youngest Ace that the TSAB has, one of the – again – youngest mage to join Supreme Air Force 'Agressor', gained an S-rank in a relatively young age, and winning several interservice competitions. Though considering that both Fate and your title doesn't sound as impressive, I don't think the first count that much."

"Hey, Fate was your opponent during the Jewel Seeds and I only joined both of you during the final phase of the Book of Darkness. Give yourself more praise." Replied Hayate as she lightly punched Nanoha's shoulder.

"I guess you're right. But the point is, the Avengers deal with the same problems that we faced as well…well, not the alien invasion part, but the part that at least an entire planet is what at stake. They deal with those problems while being weaker than the entire Riot Force 6 combined…"

"Except maybe Thor."

"Except maybe Thor. And their titles aren't that impressive." Nanoha looked at her cup with a look that Hayate didn't like. "For the first time, 'Ace of Aces' never sound as hollow as now."

Nanoha diverted her attention to her hands as Hayate hold them.

"You deserve your title. You know it." Said Hayate with a soft tone.

"After abandoning Earth? Until I make amends for it, I don't."

* * *

 **Classified Location, Earth**

Inside his office, Fury was having a conversation with Coulson and Hill. They were discussing about the level of "security" for the new TSAB Embassy.

"Alright. There's going to be sensors on every entrance, the most advanced that we have. CCTVs placed on strategic positions, leaving no blind zone. Alarms so loud that they could bother the Asgardians from here." Informed Hill before she stopped talking. "The last one is metaphor in case you're wondering."

"I can see that." Replied Coulson as he picked a paper. "Not that I mind, Director. But don't you think that this…is too much?"

"There's never such thing as too much when creating surveillance network, Coulson."

"I know. But come on, 3,278 bugs in a three-story building? We once bugged a ten-story building and the numbers didn't even reach a thousand."

"When dealing with something as…unusual as STAB, multiplying your works is advisable. Who knows, maybe they have some unknown mean of communication that we don't know."

"Well, you don't give me any room to argue. Hopefully they won't find any of it. But that's an impossible dream."

"Indeed. STAB knows who we are; finding a bug or not, they know that we will bugged them."

* * *

 **SHIELD Research Facility (Classified Location)**

Inside one of the lab of the facility, two scientists, Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz, better known as Fitz-Simmons, were leading a research team in accelerating one of SHIELD project.

"No, no, don't put that there. You need to make sure that…"

"Careful with that. Wrong dose and you might kill everyone in the room."

"No, it has to be perfect; not even a minor error. Live is what at stake here!"

"Alright. The sizes are correct. Now, we just need to…"

"Careful where you aim it! Night-Night Gun might be a tranquilizer, but there's no fun in getting knocked out, you know!"

"Oh, thanks Fitz."

"What?"

While other scientists keep continuing their works, Fitz and Simmons stopped for a moment and were arguing thanks to Fitz's words.

"All of these; accelerating the project, the headaches, all won't happen if you didn't fill the report with _that_ name. I told you we won't call it that." Said Simmons.

"Well, what I am supposed to do? I have to fill it and you didn't help in finding a good. Not that we need to change it in the first place anyway." Retorted Fitz.

"Fitz, seriously. How did you managed to think that _Night-Night_ is a good name for a gun?"

"It makes sense. You sleep at night and the gun put you to sleep. Hence Night-Night. Besides, why did Fury order the acceleration of the project anyway?"

"For God's sake, Fitz. As for why, two reasons; the…tranquilizer gun is a prototype, and you don't sell prototype. Second, it's to prevent us from losing face with STAB. It's hard to be taken seriously if you named your weapon something as silly as 'Night-Night Gun'."

"Well, look at the good sign, Simmons. Despite the chaotic situation, I am sure we can finish the project before the deadline."

"We can, Fitz. But it's not even halfway through and I am already have a headache and migraine at the same time and I don't even know how's that possible."

"Alright, find. We're also not going to call that ever again. As for the end product, we'll name it…"

"Fitz…"

"ICER."

"ICER?"

"Incapacitating Cartridge Emitting Railgun. ICER."

Simmons thought about it for a while before letting out a smile.

"Well, what you know. That's actually a cool and fitting name. I also like it. We're going to call it ICER."

"I'll go fill the report."

* * *

In another lab, Suzuka was currently looking at a scanner that was being hooked up to a device. The similarity with the device that she fixed for Tony years ago makes her wonder whether it was the same device or not.

"OK, I think that's all. Smith, could you please give me the chart about the Chitauri weapons energy?" Asked Suzuka.

The scientist named Smith handed Suzuka the chart. She thanked him before going to a table where she had the charts of Tesseract energy and mana. She put the three charts side by side and started to compare them.

"Alright…there's the difference here…quite similar here…oh, that's interesting…"

Suzuka played with the pencil on her fingers as she looked at the comparisons. There were more similarities between the Chitauri weapons energy and the Tesseract compared to mana energy. Make sense considering the Chitauri weapons fired blue energy and records showed that the Tesseract weapons created by HYDRA fired blue energy as well. The three of them have some sort of similarity though; the energies were…cosmic in nature.

There was some sort of difference; mana tends towards "refined" while the Tesseract tends towards "exotic". Though mana created less energy compared to the Tesseract, it was more stable.

Considering that the energy from the Tesseract responsible for destroying the entire Joint Dark Energy Mission Facility, then that amount of Tesseract energy compared to mana of the same size, there was some proof to support it.

"Interesting discovery. What do you think, HAL?" Asked Suzuka.

" **I believe that you're one step closer to getting your Nobel Prize, Suzuka.** "

Hilariously Advanced Lifeform, also known as HAL, was an AI developed by Suzuka with (a lot of) Tony's help. Suzuka created HAL for one of her research and a gift. But since she never tested HAL before, she decided to give it after seeing how effective HAL is when given a task.

His appearance and voice were also based on HAL 9000. Hopefully, HAL wouldn't go mad with logic bomb like his source of inspiration. But considering that HAL's software was based on JARVIS, the chances were very slim.

"Nah, this is not something worthy of Nobel Prize. Sure, I 'discover' a new source of energy. But Tony didn't get one when he discovered 'Badassium' and I am actually plagiarizing the works of the alien." Said Suzuka before thinking about something. "Well, I am not sure about the last part but that's a funny thought, don't you think?"

" **I don't think we have the same sense of humor. Funny is when someone got hit by a rake due to stepping on it.** "

"Man, your sarcasm not as good as JARVIS. I think I need to fix that."

" **I am sorry, Suz. I can't let you do that.** "

"Hush, is not like you can do anything about it; being not connected to any network and only have a tiny metal box as your hardware."

"… **Right.** "

* * *

 **TSAB Headquarters**

Chrono and Lindy were attending another meeting about the treaty between the TSAB and SHIELD. As for this moment, everything went smoothly and is only a matter of legitimizing it.

"So, General Napol, you proposed that we hired several instructors from SHIELD in regards of the Night-Night Guns?" Stated Crowbel.

"That's correct, Crowbel." Replied an old general; age beaten only by the Three Admirals. "As you know, the Night-Night Guns and ordinary mass-weapons of Special World #1 shared the similarity in shape. That means the gunnery instructors know how to use both weapons effectively."

"That is true. However, the Bureau is not short of instructor and there are several devices that shared similarity in shape with mass-weapons."

"Indeed. However, most of our instructors are used in handling staff or spear, depending whether the student used Mid-Childan or Belkan system. Also, the devices that you mentioned are either custom-made, specialized, or both. Thus, the knowledge on how to use mass-weapons properly is not common."

"I think I see what you mean. Even if they're tranquilizer weapons, Night-Night Guns are still mass-weapon due to firing object with mass. I believe SHIELD will agree with the demand, but I am sure they will want our instructors as well and we're going to need to export more cartridges and storage devices."

"I understand. The Ground Force is ready to have our own surplus cut in exchange of the instructors. Also, Special World #1 possess small percentage of population with notable Linker Cores. Though I admit that those with Cores tend to have unusually high amount of mana."

"Speaking of Special World #1 and magic, do we have the chart and record about the Mystic Arts?" Said Phils as he referred to Lindy.

"Ah, yes." Said Lindy as she stood up with papers on her hands. "The Intelligent Devices Raising Heart and Bardiche managed to record both the…multiverse journey and times when the Ancient One showed the Mystic Arts. Unison Devices Reinforce and Agito claimed that during the multiverse journey, everything is incorrect; it's as if science itself is being thrown out of the window. As for the Mystic Arts…"

Lindy shared the charts that she had with her holographic interference before continuing.

"As you can see, many of the calculations used in the Mystic Arts makes no sense at all. Like this one for example; after every two multiplications, the number must be rooted by 2 while _at the same time_ squared by 3. You can't root it first then squared it and vice versa; it needs to be at the same time."

"That…makes no sense at all. You can't do that." Commented Phils.

"Exactly. And that's the least strange. There are also several symbols that I have no idea why they're there."

"Considering all of these, I guess now we know why we were unable to detect any presence of the Masters of the Mystic Arts."

"As much as interesting it is, we have a much more important issue." Said Kiel. "Namely, Loki the Asgardian."

The screens in the room showed several recordings of CCTVs. All recordings stopped when a figure entered the CCTVs' views. The recordings zoomed-in on the figure. One of the screen then showed a photo of Loki from SHIELD, who looked rather beaten up. When the photo and the figure were compared, it was a match.

"As you can see, despite having information and even photo of him from SHIELD, Loki managed to appear in a lot of Administrative Worlds. But the most glaring example is this one."

One of the recordings got magnified while others the other way around. In the recordings, there were several TSAB generals and admirals, including Crowbel, speaking in what appeared to be a seminar. The recordings then zoomed-in on one of the participants; it was Loki. Judging by how he smiled on the camera _while also looking at it_ indicated that he knew that he was being watched and recorded.

The looks that Crowbel had on her face indicated that she only realized about Loki when she saw the recording.

"Despite spreading the pictures, despite increasing the security, somehow Loki managed to get himself in many Administrative Worlds, and that seminar was the worst offender; the security on the seminar was so strict that even a mouse managed to be spotted! And yet he could attend it!"

As the higher-ups started to discuss on how to deal with this issue, both Lindy and Chrono realized that no matter what the end result is, it will result in the Bureau spending billions, if not trillions of credits, in order to increase the overall security of the Administrative Worlds. Which mean something (actually a lot of things) is going to get a cut in budget.

* * *

 **Asgard**

Loki was drinking what looked like to be some sort of smoothie while reading a book. In front of him were Thor and the Warriors Three, looked very much unamused. They really want to give Loki a lesson or two.

The only reason they didn't do that was doing that required them opening his cell; a very bad idea when your opponent was a master trickster. Especially Thor who seemed to always fall to Loki's body double trick.

"Is there something wrong?" Asked Loki while looked amused.

"What are you doing here again? We thought you ran away and had sent lots of recapture teams which can be deployed to fight off the Marauders. I even recalled Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg from the frontline to join the team. Fortunately, father and I haven't send them yet." Said Thor, very much unamused.

"Well, to answer your question, brother, I already satisfied with what I had done." Replied Loki before slurping his smoothie.

"Really? Then why Heimdall didn't see or hear anything like what you did on Midgard? After all, your intention is to make sure that the 'ants' know their place." Said Fandral.

"I don't have the Tesseract, I don't have my scepter, and I don't have an army. So, I decided to improvise along the way." Loki put his smoothie down and pick up a cake. "No matter the security, I managed to attend a seminar where one of their leaders attend it as well. Had I wanted to do so, I could have killed her and there would be nothing those ants could do to stop me from returning here."

"And you didn't do it because…"

"Come on, brother. Where's the fun in that? Also, they do not impress me. Very different from the Midgardians."

Thor supposed that makes sense. While Loki was an outcast, both figuratively and literally, he was still raised by Asgardians and thus hold some Asgardians' values. Sure, Loki's ways of fighting were considered cowardly by most Asgardians, but at least he killed his enemies. Death in battle, provided the warrior lived a true and honorable life, was the greatest way to die.

Thor admitted that the TSAB insistence on capturing their enemies and not killing them in battle was rather insulting. Then again, most of their opponents were likely people like the Marauders, who lived a very dishonorable life.

"Oh, by the way did you said that you recalled some men and the Warriors Three from the frontline to search me?" Asked Loki with amused tone.

"Yes?" Said Thor, who felt that he wouldn't like where this was going.

"Hah! Double the laugh for me, then. I always wish I could see the panics face of my victims."

As Loki let out a laugh, Thor and the Warriors Three decided to went away from his cell. Hopefully beating up some Marauders will calm them down.

* * *

 **Avengers Tower**

Tony and Banner were looking at the available information about magic that SHIELD managed to acquire from the TSAB when they heard something. The former immediately walked towards the source of the voice; a fax machine. He then collected the papers before returning to Banner.

"Really, fax? Isn't that too old school for you? Primitive in fact." Said Banner with a little smile.

"Unfortunately, Miss Tsukimura is Japanese and like her fellows, she can be kind of old school." Said Tony with an amused tone. "Fortunately, this is the second time she used fax in half a year. Which is better than the previous years when it could reach a dozen in just a week."

"Kind of odd for you to be the one who yield. Usually you'll force her to adapt with more modern technology as fast as possible."

"Well, when she's my only employee who knows about magic and device, you just have to yield. Besides, it's worth it. Not very smart, but when it's about this kind of field, there's no one I can ask until this day."

Tony gave some of the papers to Banner. When Banner took it, he realized that Tony was thinking about something else.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking when she's going to have her 'Oppenheimer Moment'."

"J. Robert Oppenheimer. American theoretical physicist and professor of physics at the University of California, Berkeley. Head of the Los Alamos Laboratory and is among those who are credited with being the 'father of the atomic bomb' for their role in the Manhattan Project. The Trinity test brought to mind words from the _Bhagavad Gita_ : 'Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds.' He later regretted his role and became an active opponent of nuclear weapons."

"Thanks, Banner. I had my moment, when I found out that the weapons that my factories produced end up in the hand of the terrorists. It changed my entire life and made me closed my entire arms industry." Tony walked to the sofa and sat down. "Suzuka…her excitement in that her favorite field will slowly become public…I just know that sooner or later, she's going to feel what I felt when I found out that weapons made by Stark Industries fell to the hands of terrorists."

In his mind, Banner agreed with what Tony had in mind. From the information that he had, magic could be used for both renewable alternative energy or weapons of mass destruction. Lost Logia were only few of those examples. Considering how much the Japanese hate the nuclear weapons, being the only country to be at the receiving end, it will surely devastated Suzuka if she becomes the "Japanese Oppenheimer."

* * *

 **Takamachi Mid-Childa Residence**

After the meeting with Hayate, Nanoha went back to her home. After having dinner alone, she went to the backyard and looked at the night sky. She usually had dinner with Vivio, but since holidays was almost over, Nanoha decided to let Vivio spent time with her parents since it will be months until they meet again.

As she looked at night sky and rather regretting the fact that she couldn't spend her vacation with Vivio, Nanoha reflected on how everything went…wrong, for the lack of better word.

It was all started when she discovered Yuuno, Raising Heart, and magic. She always felt like a third wheel in her family before the discovery; her family were usually busy with taking care of the café when her father was wounded and even when he recovered, she always felt that she was just an addition to her family. She searched for a purpose and while she knew that purpose can change from time to time, not even having a temporary one made her uneasy.

All changed when she discovered the three of them. For the first time in her life, she found something that made her special; something that gave her purpose. How she enjoyed flying through the sky, feeling the wind on her face. How she enjoyed saving people with her talents. Every time she did that, she felt like there were butterflies on her heart. It sounded melodramatic, but that's the only way she could describe it. How much she enjoyed fighting as mage. No matter how much she went all-out, it will always be non-lethal.

After growing up and graduating from high school, she decided to join the Bureau full-time. By joining, she would be able to help people both directly and indirectly; the former was self-explanatory and the latter was done by training people so that they will be able to help people as well. She also made friends with a lot of interesting and nice people, testing experimental exciting technology, travelling to many wonderful places, and many others. With that, she believed she managed to find the purpose of her life.

Now thinking back, Nanoha realized that she rarely thinks about Earth, her family, and friends on Earth. Makes sense since she was busy with her new life and other things took priority. After all, Earth was peaceful and safe.

Then all came crashing down when she met Coulson for the first time.

Nanoha couldn't believe just how close she is from losing her homeworld, friends, and family. The Chitauri were effective and brutal invaders. The US National Guards were unable to stop them, the Avengers were overwhelmed, and finally SHIELD was forced to resort to nuclear strike. It was a good think that Tony Stark was capable of directing the missile straight into the portal. Had all of those failed, and she will lose everyone she loved on Earth because of either being killed by the Chitauri or enslaved by Loki.

Further meeting with SHIELD made her realized on just how many times Earth was in danger. It was invaded by the Belkan before her great grandparents were even born and the Belkan only failed due to the intervention of the Asgardians, who had sworn to protect all of the Nine Realms. Captain Steve Rogers saved the world from Red Skull who wanted to conquer the entire world. Or what's remain of it considering he also wanted to bombed a lot of cities. Then there was the Avengers and the Chitauri. And she made sure to not forget about the more mundane dangers that SHIELD dealt with constantly to make sure that the people of Earth can live peacefully and safely.

Now that she thought about it, Nanoha realized that when she thought about her reasons of joining the Bureau, some of them sounds…selfish. She liked fighting as a mage, helping people with magic, and many other things that she couldn't do on Earth due to the TSAB laws. Working for the TSAB, meeting with people from many worlds, and visiting said worlds also sound more interesting that anything she could have on Earth.

Nanoha closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Then, she opened her eyes with a look of determination.

" _No more._ "

She wouldn't abandon Earth this time. Now that she knew what kind of threat that Earth had to face, she was more than willing to go back home and make sure those threats are getting deal with. She could no longer have most of her times being spend on the Bureau Space. She need to even it between here and Earth. Her fame, her privileges, her exciting job; none of those were important. Sure, she liked them, who didn't? But if compared to the safety of Earth, they were nothing. She knew that the TSAB won't make Earth number one priority unless it was very important. This only makes her involvement in defending Earth from the threats it regularly faced more important.

There was also the fact that the Chitauri Invasion in some way can be compared as a much worse version of the JS Incident.

During the Chitauri Invasion, the Earth defenders were outgunned and outnumbered to the point of resorting to nuking New York with Iron Man being the only reason that New York is not an inhabitable wasteland. The casualties were numerous, with the numbers of people got killed or wounded beaten only by September 11.

In sharp contrast, Mid-Childa suffered much less thanks to the efforts of the rest of the TSAB personnel stationed at Mid-Childa. The 108th Battalion, along with other TSAB units, were able to halt Jail's Gadget Drones from penetrating deeper into Cranagan. The TSAB forces were far better armed, equipped, and had larger numbers of personnel and resources to call on compared to Earth. And Jail wasn't even interested in taking Cranagan. The Gadget Drones attacks were just there to pin the TSAB forces down and buy Jail time to place the Saint's Cradle into proper orbital position.

Basically, Earth needs her far more than the TSAB. She's not the only Ace that the Bureau had and there's always an option of using a lot of rank-and-file mages in place of an Ace. Even Nanoha doubt she will be able to defeat hundreds of B-rank mages or lower at the same time. The rank-and-file of the Bureau were far from incompetent.

Oh, she also need to become close once again to her family, Suzuka, and Arisa. Obviously, moving from Earth to Mid-Childa made her rather distant with them.

Nanoha looked away from the sky and walked back towards her house. If everything went smoothly, then when Summer and Winter come to Northern Mid-Childa, she wouldn't be here.

* * *

 **Answers to a review:**

 **InfoBrokers** : No, I don't. Also, the ending of the _Winter Soldier_ makes sense; SHIELD is too corrupted, both the higher-ups and rank-and-files, and have to be brought down.

* * *

 **And it's done.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please!**


	13. Boring Days

**Boring Days**

 **TSAB Embassy, Earth**

Nanoha yawned a bit before stop filling her papers and stretch herself. When Hayate warned her that the job would be more boring, she didn't realize just how boring it is compared to her previous job. She spent most of time as a desk jockey, very different compared to being an instructor. Then again, Shamal still refused to allowed her to get back training other people and keep her Limiter tight. So, it's not like she has nothing else to do.

Still, she couldn't believe that working a monotone job would be more boring than staying at home for the entire day.

After SHIELD finished building the embassy and the TSAB ratification of the embassy, the proposals that both Nanoha and Hayate sent to the higher-ups got accepted. Hayate was assigned as the head security of the embassy while Nanoha was assigned as her second-in-command.

Due to the Bureau remain unknown to the general public, the embassy on Earth was emptier than the ones on other worlds. However, there were still constant visit from SHIELD instructors who were hired by the Bureau, SHIELD scientists who wanted to learn more about the Bureau technology, the Bureau scientists who wanted to learn more about SHIELD technology, and some TSAB members that were born on Earth.

Despite that, working on the embassy was not without its own challenges. First off, they've been warned by the Bureau to be _very careful_ about the topic of their conversations. SHIELD was an intelligence agency and will obviously bugged the embassy. Hell, Nanoha managed to find two bugs in her office. Fortunately, SHIELD has enough decency to not bugged the lavatories…as far as she knew that is.

There was also the fact that, again, it's obvious that the CCTVs on the embassy were connected to the nearby SHIELD facilities. The Bureau could use them to ensure the safety of the embassy and SHIELD could use them to spy on the embassy. Then there was the question on whether or not the people from SHIELD that visited the embassy also doubled as spy.

Really, the sheer scale of surveillance that SHIELD imposed on the three-stories building was mind-boggling. Despite the treaty, SHIELD was _very distrustful_ towards the TSAB.

To be fair, some of it were due to the TSAB own actions; not telling about two incidents that could resulted in the destruction of Earth, recruiting Nanoha and Hayate without at the very least telling the Japanese government, other secret activities on Earth, the usage of child soldiers, etc.

About the last part, Hayate once told her that she once heard that the hired SHIELD instructors refused to teach anyone below 17 years old except about martial arts. According to them, SHIELD already done a lot of dirty business and they want to draw the lines on some places. Earth never having a good history about child soldiers also help.

Suddenly, Nanoha received an incoming call from her holographic interference. When she accepted it, she was Hayate on the other side.

"[COMMS] Nanoha, have you done the papers?"

"[COMMS] Erm, not yet, Hayate. But it's almost done."

"[COMMS] I see. I want them done by five."

Hayate then closed the call. Nanoha continued filling the papers. As much as boring the situation was, she had to bear it. Working in the embassy mean that Hayate and her were often two of the mages that the Bureau sent when SHIELD was dealing with anything related to magic and extraterrestrial.

So far, Hayate and her were involved in three cases. On the first, SHIELD found a device containing a Relic. After several inspections on-site, they managed to find out that it was a bomb of the Belkan Empire. Probably deployed during the Asgard-Belka War. Nanoha and Hayate went back to the embassy when their involvement was done, so they didn't know exactly what happened to the bomb.

On the second, SHIELD found a Seed of Corruption, better known as a Jewel Seed to Nanoha. The result was…rather anti-climactic to say the least.

On the third, SHIELD found a gun smuggler who got his hands on some Chitauri Guns. But when Nanoha, Hayate, and other Bureau mages arrived, SHIELD already took care of the problems and they were there mostly for formality.

Nanoha was in a rather funny situation. On one hand, she wanted to have action to happen. On the other hand, the lack of action mean that Earth was safe. The Chitauri Invasion told her that Earth safety was momentary and the TSAB might not even realize that Earth was in danger.

After finishing her papers, Nanoha pile them up and put them inside a folder before walking towards Hayate's office.

Just another day in the embassy.

* * *

 **Mid-Childa**

In the middle of the night, on a freighter docked in a harbor, several people were patrolling on the deck. All of them were armed with either mass-weapon or device. There was cautious on their eyes as they look around, as if waiting for someone or something to strike them from the shadow.

At the ship bow, a lone man was watching his surroundings. Suddenly, there was a tiny voice and almost immediately, the man fell to the floor. Several seconds later, several people boarded the ship from the bow. They were wearing dark clothing and equipped with mass-weapons like assault rifles and SMGs.

Two men approached the ship bow. But before they could saw what was happening, the men in dark shot both of them. This action however was seen by a woman on the upper part of the ship. Before she could warn her other colleagues, one of the men in dark shot her with a DMR.

One of men in dark, appeared to be in charge, gave sign to his men to spread out and watched the corners. His men and him swiftly moved through the ship and methodically inspected every corner and room that they past. Along the way, they encountered several armed men and women. But all of them were shot down before they could react.

Finally, they reached a door. The leader of the men in dark gave a sign and his men started to do their roles; two people guarded the left and right ways, one person guarded their way in, and the rest ready to breach in. One of the men in dark took a fiberscope and used it to watch what happened on the other side of the door.

"Everything's clear, Sir. No hostage near the door, all hostiles aren't ready and look the other way." Whispered the men.

"Affirmative. Jensen, on you."

The other man in dark took out an explosive. He stuck it to the door and took a step back. He then took out a detonator, now waiting for a signal. When his superior gave the sign, he pushed the button, and the explosive pushed the door of its hinges with a massive force.

The door flew and hit one of the hostage takers. As panic and surprised built up inside the others, the men in dark swiftly stormed the room and shot every armed people that wasn't one of them. When all hostiles fell to the floor, one of the men in dark approached one of the hostages, who was tied to the wall.

"Calm down, we're from the Bureau. Jensen, contact the HQ. The ship is clear."

 _TTTOOOOOOEEEEETTTT_

That sound came after the men in dark untied all of the hostages. All the seriousness and cautious that the men in dark had disappear from their eyes. They started to speak to and congratulated them.

* * *

 **Half an hour later…**

"I must say, the results are satisfying. My superiors will be happy to know that your training works, Mr. Rumlow." Said a female TSAN officer.

"What your superiors think is none of my concern, Commander Gaiz. It's only whether or not these kids can survive in the field." Replied Rumlow.

Brock Rumlow was one of several SHIELD instructors hired by the TSAB, especially the Ground Forces, to trained their personnel in using the newly-acquired ICER weapons effectively. The instructors, including Rumlow, decided to also taught them the Earth-style CQC with the ICER weapons and several martial arts from Earth as well. The training didn't feel complete without those as well.

The Bureau offered the opportunity to their personnel, mostly targeted to the non-mage personnel. Among the recruits that the SHIELD instructors trained, only few of them that were mages. These recruits were planned to be the TSAB first Special Weapons and Tactics, better known as SWAT.

Technically speaking, the Bureau have several divisions that acted as SWAT. Division that used the name "SWAT" however didn't exist, so the name was free for grab.

"Whatever you said, Mr. Rumlow. Do you have any complain by the way?" Asked Gaiz.

"Yeah, one." Rumlow picked up a device. "Most of the devices that we have access to have the shape of staff. While it could work in open field and…sky just fine, but in tight corners, hallway, places like that, it takes up a lot of space. The devices become detrimental instead of helping."

"I see. I believe we can cut the length so SWAT can use it easily in their tasks environment."

"Good to hear. By the way, I suggest that the devices for SWAT have the length of a baton and have a hard part at the receiving end. That way, they can be used for improvised blunt weapons, especially in emergency."

"I'll shall see to that."

* * *

 _ **Lorenz**_ **, Dimensional Space**

Inside the cruiser's mess hall, Fate and her aides, Shario Finieno and Teana, were having a…perhaps dinner. They had a breakfast at the planet the ship previously docked. This was the second meal that they have, so it was most likely a dinner.

"So, I heard that Nanoha and Commander Yagami are now working in Special World #1, right?" Asked Shario.

"Yeah. Special World #1, previously Non-Administrative World #97, better known as Earth by the locals, is where both of them came from. I also spent my childhood until high school there." Replied Fate.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for Nanoha to work in an embassy? Isn't she's too…energetic for a work like that?" Asked Teana as she spun her fork to get her pasta.

"I am not sure myself. But Nanoha is dedicated to watch Earth directly after the Chitauri Invasion."

"Eh? But Vivio schooled at one of Saint Church school, right?"

"There's no problem. Nanoha's jobs at the embassy happen during Summer and Winter. She'll return to Mid-Childa during Spring and Autumn. Oh, the ones on Mid-Childa, mind you."

"Speaking of the Chitauri Invasion, does the Bureau managed to get their hands on one of their weapons? I would love to see and inspect them. Imagine what kind of discovery I can make!" Said Shario with sparkles on her eyes.

"Sorry to give you the bad news, Shario. But no, SHIELD decided to horded the entire weapons for themselves. They did agree to trade some of the weapons for something else, but whatever that something is, the Bureau refused to take the offer." Said Fate with a bit of sympathy.

Shario pouted when she heard that as Teana snickered at her reaction.

"By the way, what kind of case we're going to deal with?" Asked Teana.

"An unusual one. Just several Bureau mages got wounded. Usually the case is handled by the local investigators. But we got called because of the suspect."

"Why? Is the suspect a known dangerous fugitive?"

"They say that it's better if we see it for ourselves."

* * *

 **SHIELD Research Facility**

Inside one of the testing room, the scientists were observing from the other side of a reinforced glass some sort of firing mechanism. After several moments, the firing mechanism moved. Whatever result that they expected, it didn't happen since there wasn't any explosion or sound except the one created by the mechanism.

Suzuka and the other scientists were now thinking on how to proceed. They were testing the mana cartridges and at the moment figuring out how it worked. Sure, they knew that by using the cartridges, it could momentarily boost the power output of the device. What they didn't know was _how_ it worked.

" **Perhaps it's related with electricity.** "

Suzuka and others diverted their attention to HAL, who was "sitting" at the nearest table.

"Come again, HAL?" Asked Suzuka.

" **Mana cartridges are used by a magical device. The device in question is also electronic device. Perhaps it uses electricity to triggered the cartridges.** "

"That's not a bad idea." Suzuka opened the door that led into the testing room. "Come on, guys. We've work to do."

* * *

 **Two hours later…**

After adding several modifications on the firing mechanism and inserting new cartridge, Suzuka and other scientists returned to the other side of the testing room. After several seconds, the mechanism sent electricity to the cartridge. This time, there was a result; there was an energy detected coming out of the mechanism.

"Well, that's a progress. But Nanoha can use more than a cartridge. When Raising Heart use more than one, the way it works is different from firearms. It collects the energy from more than one cartridges, ejects them out, and them use the collected energy at the same time." Said Suzuka.

"What about if we see first how using more than a cartridge work? Maybe we can start from there." Suggested a scientist.

"Good idea."

After several minutes of changing the cartridge, this time with a magazine, the scientists were ready to restart the experiment. When the mechanism sent the electricity though, something else happened; for some reason, the electricity triggered the entire cartridges in the magazine. It resulted in an explosion of energy strong enough to break the reinforced glass and propelled Suzuka and several scientists few meters away.

Still dizzy, Suzuka tried to sat up as other scientists came to her help.

"Write that down." Said Suzuka.

"This is reminding me of good old days." Said an old scientist with a moustache and glasses as he chuckled.

* * *

 **SHIELD Base**

Graham was just coming back from getting a cup of coffee when he saw two familiars face walking towards him. Their faces indicated that they were very tired with what they had done.

"Aria, Lotte, it's nice to see both of you again." Said Graham with a small smile.

"Same thing with you, father." Said Lotte who was very tired.

"You know, for a bunch of guys whose only jobs are making and distributing drugs, those guys are hilariously armed." Commented Aria. "Remind us not to take anymore job in South America."

"I'll keep that in mind. So, what's result from the mission?" Asked Graham as he took a sip.

"We confirmed the suspicion; they indeed have several Chitauri weapons. So, we placed the homing beacon and wait for the strike." Said Lotte.

"Well, we should have gone exactly after we placed the beacon! Seriously, how could you mistake an _air_ strike with a strike _team_?!" Exclaimed Aria.

"Hey, it's not my fault I mistranslated the code! They're very hard!"

"The code is a Morse code! Even a child could figure it out!"

Graham laughed a little at the antics of his familiars. Aria, upon seeing the files on Graham's hand, decided to stop arguing with Lotte.

"Father, what's with the files?" Asked Aria.

"This? Well, as you know, so far SHIELD only involved STAB…" At this, the three of them laughed as they had started calling the Bureau with its more "famous" name. "…only involved STAB when they're trying to recover an extraterrestrial or magical artifact."

"Of course. That's what the treaty said, right?" Asked Lotte.

"Indeed. But we never involved them from the very beginning. We've never involved them during the investigation part. Now, Fury has more tiny, little bit, more trust on the Bureau and is ready to involved them in the investigation."

"Man, it's really hard to gain the Director's trust, isn't it? I mean, I know intelligence world requires you to be careful 24/7. But in some degree, it's starting to get ridiculous." Commented Lotte.

"Well, when we worked at STAB, trusting the wrong person very rarely and extremely unlikely will cost you your entire lives." Said Aria.

"Indeed. This is the world that the Bureau won't want to get itself involved." Said Graham.

* * *

 **Midori-ya**

"I am back." Said Nanoha as she entered the café.

"Nanoha-mama, you're back." Said Vivio as she ran towards her mother and hugged her.

"Hey there, Vivio." Nanoha returned the hug before she carried Vivio.

"Ah, Nanoha. How's the day?" Asked Momoko who was counting today's income.

"Same as usual, Mom." Nanoha let out a sigh. "How do you cope with this before meeting Dad, anyway? It's harder than dealing with high-ranking mage."

"I don't exactly remember, only that being an office worker was the only job available for me at that time and I have to pay the bills."

"Well, I guess I need to find my own ways."

Both of them stop talking when they heard someone entered the café. When they looked at the door, they saw Shirou.

"Good night, Dad. Where have you been?" Asked Nanoha.

"Just meeting with three SHIELD agents. When they observed the café, they unintentionally scared some customers." Explained Shirou before letting out a sigh. "Things were easier before all of these."

"I am sorry, Dad. If I didn't join the TSAB, then…"

"Nah, it's nothing, Nanoha. I experienced this kind of thing at my old job. At least, this time they're friendly, to say the least."

As Shirou, Momoko, and Nanoha spoke to each other, Vivio showed a confused face. This wasn't go unnoticed by Nanoha.

"Is there something wrong, Vivio?" Asked Nanoha.

"I am wondering. Nanoha-mama adopted Vivio, so she's my Mama. Fate-mama is my god…god…"

"Godmother?" Suggested Momoko.

"Umm, Godmother. Nanoha-mama have Shirou-grandpa and Momoko-grandma as her Papa and Mama, right?"

If there was one thing that Momoko regretted, was that she did nothing in preventing Nanoha and Shiro from calling her and Shirou grandpa and grandma.

Speaking of which, Momoko smiled as she knew where this conversation will go.

"Yes, that's right."

"So, why Vivio doesn't have a Papa or God…father?" Asked Vivio innocently.

At that question, Nanoha's face showed some how much she felt an awkwardness in this situation. She glared for a while at her mom and dad, who were chuckling, before trying to answer Vivio's question.

"Well, you see, Shirou-grandpa and Momoko-grandma are married. Automatically, that makes any child that Grandpa has Grandma's child as well. Since neither Fate nor I are married, you don't have a Papa." Explained Nanoha.

"Oh." Replied Vivio as she became sad.

"B-But that's not to say you need to wait for Fate or I to get married to have a Papa. There's always someone that can be your father figure."

"Father figure?"

"Yes. Father figure is essentially your Papa, but they don't need to be your biological or adopted parent. You do know that Yuuno and Hayate are also your legal guardians, right?"

"Umm. Both of them are nice. Yuuno has a lot of interesting books and can make even the uninteresting one interesting. Hayate is a superb chef. Her food is very delicious." A moment later, Vivio realized what she said and looked a little embarrassed. "Though not as delicious as your food, Nanoha-mama."

"It's OK. I also agree that her food is delicious."

One thing that Nanoha glad was that she didn't raised Vivio alone. Though she admitted that she sometimes worried about Yuuno and Hayate. Hayate once admitted that she wanted to create some cute clothes for Vivio and Yuuno managed to make Vivio's interested in several heavy books despite her age.

Then again, she had no right to judge that considering what she did when she was at Vivio's age.

The conversation was stopped when they heard that someone entered Midori-ya. When they looked at the door, they saw two people that they didn't expect; Kyouya and Miyuki.

"Kyouya, Miyuki, you're back!" Said Nanoha happily.

"Hey there, Nanoha. We're back." Said Miyuki.

"What both of you doing here and why none of you tell us that you're coming?" Asked Shirou.

"Well, Shinobu and I decided to visit our old friends and family in Japan. We met Miyuki on our way here. As for why we didn't tell you, we want it to be a surprise." Replied Kyouya.

"And surprise us you succeed." Said Momoko.

"Oh, who is this, Nanoha? One of your student?" Asked Miyuki as she approached Nanoha and Vivio.

At that moment, both Shirou and Momoko showed a face that indicated something was wrong. Shirou pointed at Nanoha and Vivio while looking at Momoko, who shrugged and shook her head in response.

"Didn't Mom and Dad tell you? This is my daughter, Vivio." Explained Nanoha with a small smile.

For a second, the gears on both Kyouya and Miyuki's brain stop working. When it started back…

"EEEEEEHHHH?!"

Nanoha turned around to look at her parents as Vivio dug her face to Nanoha's breasts due to being surprised and a little bit scarred. Her face indicated that she wanted to know whether her parents told her siblings about Vivio. Their faces indicated that the answer was negative.

"OK, before there's any misunderstanding, Vivio is my adopted daughter." Explained Nanoha immediately.

The comical faces that both of them had disappear as Kyouya and Miyuki calm down.

"Thank gods. My heart almost stops when I heard that." Said Kyouya as he grabbed his chest.

"Speaking of which, where's Shinobu?" Asked Momoko.

"Oh, she's currently reuniting with her old friends and also wants to speak with Suzuka. Since Suzuka is an ocean away from here, she wants to make sure that the signal is good."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I guess this is already the time for Vivio to sleep." Said Nanoha.

"Oh, alright then." Said Momoko.

As her family having a conversation with each other, Nanoha calmed Vivio down as she made her way to her bed.

* * *

 **Ruwella (Administrative World #23)**

Inside a police station, Fate and her aides were walking towards the interrogation room while the local polices brought the suspect. So far, it seemed that none of the people here want to talk about the suspect. They only gave them unbelievable look and told them to see the suspect for themselves.

"Considering how they act, anyone have an idea who the suspect is?" Asked Fate as she opened the door to the interrogation room.

"Well…I have nothing. Not even a fugitive mage or Lost Logia will get this kind of reaction." Said Teana as she and others took a seat.

After several minutes, two polices entered the room with the suspect between them. When they saw the suspect, the three of them immediately realized why the people in the station acted like that.

"Wow." Said Shario.

"Oh." Said Teana.

"That explain everything." Said Fate.

As if responding, the suspect said three words.

"I am Groot."

* * *

 **Answers to some reviews:**

 **ashlight41:** I can't. I don't know anything about Ultraman or Kamen Rider. Besides, how it could make a good three ways crossover?

 **Cy Man:** Think about it this way; if you can prevent from something bad to happen to someone that you love, will you do it? No, Nanoha will never snap out of it. It will be reminder of her greatest failure.

Also, her dream is not to become an instructor; it's to save as many people as possible. Being an instructor is just one way to realizing that dream.

 **jeanette9a:** If you explain to me why you feel blown away, then it's OK 😉

 **Guest:** Unfortunately, she won't. Nanoha is Neutral Good, that means she preferred doing something good than doing what the laws said.

Yes, she understands that oversight is necessary. But remember, Steve points out that the Accords would turn the Avengers into a bunch of glorified attack dogs, which would only allow him to help people selectively. Do you think that sounds like something that Nanoha like, people telling her that no, she can't help them because it's against the laws?

This what makes _Civil war_ interesting; Nanoha knows that both Tony and Steve have a point. So, which one that she should choose?

As for whether there will be Bureau mages that agree with Tony, of course some of them will agree. And of course, some of them won't.

* * *

 **And done.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please!**


	14. Three Words Only

**Three Words Only**

 **Police Station, Ruwella**

"OK, let's start from the beginning. What's your name, Sir?" Asked Fate.

"I am Groot."

"Alright, Mr. Groot. Can you explain what you're doing at the crime scene?"

"I am Groot."

"Can you please explain it again?"

"I am Groot." This time, Groot sounded quite frustrated.

"For Saint's sake, Fate! Forget about it! It's useless! The only thing that this…plant alien can do is saying 'I am Groot' over and over again!" Exclaimed Teana.

Instead of replying, Fate took out Bardiche and asked him about something.

"Bardiche, is everything that he said translated as 'I am Groot'?"

"Not…really…" Replied Bardiche unsure.

This caused both Fate and Teana to looked at the Intelligence Device curiously. This was the first time they ever heard a device sound unsure of itself. They usually either answer the question or not. But they never sounded unsure about their answers.

"Is there something wrong, Bardiche?" Asked Fate.

"While indeed all that he said when translated will be 'I am Groot', I noticed a change in tone every time you asked a question, Sir. Each question has its own tone." Explained Bardiche.

"Tone?" Said Teana as she put her hand on her chin. "Could it be…that Groot's species communicate not through words, but through tones?"

"I am Groot." Said Groot with a different tone than before.

"I…think that can make sense. However, Groot's a species that we have never encountered before. We don't know if his tone for, say, happiness is the same as us." Said Fate.

"You have a point, Fate."

"I am Groot."

Fate and Teana keep silent as they were trying to figured out what kind of tone that Groot used.

"Excuse me, Mr. Groot. But can you repeat what you just said?" Asked Fate.

"I am Groot."

"Yep. There was a slightly different tone there. But that must be because you ordered him to repeat it, Fate." Said Teana.

"Well, even if we managed to figure out that Groot's species used tone s for communication, that means we have no basic comparisons for his language. We won't be able to understand him in a long time."

Both Fate and Teana looked at Groot, who seemed to take an interest in a small plant on his shoulder and try to nib it.

"So, should we set him free?" Asked Teana.

"I am not sure if that's a good idea. Even if Groot is innocent, which for some reason I believe he is, he's a complete alien compared to other people. The people in Bureau space are all humanoid and the differences are mostly genetics and physiological. Groot is literally a walking plant." Replied Fate.

"I guess you're right. He will surely cause a panic." Teana then remembered something. "Speaking of which, how did he manage to set his foot on Ruwella? He's obviously not native to this planet since no one ever saw his species on this planet before."

"I am Groot." Said Groot as he nodded his head.

"I think Groot just confirmed it to us; he's not native to this planet." Said Fate. "So, how did you get to our planet, Mr. Groot?"

"I am Groot."

Teana gave a "Really?" look at Fate, who can only reply with a shrug while looking embarrassed.

"Well, there's nothing more that we can do." Said Fate as she started to leave the room.

"I agree." Said Teana as she stood up. "Shario, wake up. We're about to leave."

"Hmm? What?" Replied the sleepy aide.

The three of them stood up with Fate having a little talk with Groot to deliver the news.

"I am sorry, Mr. Groot. But unfortunately, we cannot let you go due to the possibility of you scarring the locals. Once again, I am sorry." Said Fate as she bowed a little.

"I am Groot." Fate didn't know what the tone really means, but it was clear it will be better if she wasn't anywhere near Groot.

The three of them exited the interrogation room. On their way to the exit of the building, the head chief was waiting for them.

"So, what should we do with it?" Asked the chief.

"It's him. And we should keep him locked in a private cell. Make sure the public does't know about him." Said Fate.

"Well, then there's still a problem that we need to solve."

"What is it?" Asked Teana.

"It…He is a sentient, walking plant, right?" The three of them nodded in response. "Well, what kind of food does he eat?"

Silence fell over them as they realized the already strange situation has become even stranger.

"Erm, fertilizer and water?" Suggested Teana rather skeptically. "Also, starlight."

"Then, why does he need a mouth? I mean, I know he's capable of talking to a degree. But don't you also use a mouth to eat?" Asked the chief.

They were now becoming even more confused on what kind of substance that they need to make sure that Groot wasn't starved during his time in the cell. Finally, Fate let out a sigh and told her suggestion.

"Just give him the usual food alongside extra water and fertilizer. And make sure that the cell has enough starlight."

"Of course, ma'am."

The chief went back to his office as the Enforcer and her aides exited the building.

"So, is everything done?" Asked Shario.

"Nope. We still need to investigate on how Groot managed to get himself onto Ruwella." Replied Fate.

"Where's the location of his discovery?" Asked Teana.

"In here." Fate pointed at the map on her hand. "It's a forest near here. Just three miles away from the town."

* * *

 **TSAB Embassy, Earth**

Nanoha dully observed the Newton's cradle that she just bought. It was practically one of the few things in her office to distract her from boredom. Sometimes though, it didn't work.

It was currently quiet in the Embassy. Thanks to that, her paperwork was also smaller than usual. While that relieved her, it also meant that she practically had a lot of free time.

But what's the point of free time if she had nothing to do during that time?

Usually, she would go to a training field to train her magic a bit or thinking of a way to increase the quality of her training program. While Shamal suggested that she was better off resting, as long as she didn't push herself too hard, then it was fine to use her magic. Heck, SHIELD was even kind enough to provide a field for her and the others.

Unfortunately, the TSAB higher-ups highly discouraged using their magic in one of the facilities provided by SHIELD. It was an open secret that those facilities were installed with extensive surveillance equipment. The TSAB was trying to make sure that they didn't give SHIELD any free information.

Nanoha had to admit that it was kind of strange when she was informed about that. But then again, the relationship between the TSAB and SHIELD wasn't exactly a friendly one. It was more correct to put it as them tolerating each other.

The TSAB and SHIELD were like day and night. The former was a law enforcement agency dedicated to uphold justice, security, and peace among the former Belkan worlds. The latter was an intelligence agency dedicated to ensure the safety of Earth no matter what needs to be done. It was no wonder that under normal circumstances, both of them wouldn't get along.

Anyway, there should be something that she could do to avoid boredom. Maybe she could read some articles about what happened around the world ever since the Incident.

Now that Nanoha thought about it, it was kind of funny that the Chitauri Invasion, one of the most life changing events to ever happen on Earth, was simply called the "Incident" by the New Yorkers. Though it was possible that they simply didn't want to remember the event or not wanting to invoke a "speak of the devil" case.

Suddenly, Nanoha sat straight up when she received a call. She opened her holographic interface and found out that the call was from Hayate. She accepted it and could see Hayate was sitting in her office.

"[COMMS] Hello there, Nanoha. How's your day?"

"[COMMS] The usual, I suppose."

"[COMMS] Ah, I see." Hayate let out an awkward laugh. "[COMMS] Anyway, Graham just called me. He said that there's something that SHIELD wants to discuss with us."

"[COMMS] Hmm? About what?" Nanoha started to take an interest.

"[COMMS] I don't know. He said to just meet him during lunch time, which is soon. He will explain it at that time."

"[COMMS] I see. So, I am invited?"

"[COMMS] He just said that I could bring you. And I rather have you hear it first hand, considering your condition."

"[COMMS] Mou, Hayate. Don't tease me."

"[COMMS] Haha, sorry. But you look completely…out of your body. Still not used with the bureaucratic world?"

"[COMMS] No. How do you handle this, anyway?"

"[COMMS] Well, I can only say that I am already used to it after more or less a year. Anyway, see you during lunch."

"[COMMS] Mmm. Thanks for calling."

With that, they closed the line. Nanoha continued to observed the Newton's cradle. But now, she had a feeling that the meeting with Graham will resulted in something interesting.

* * *

 **Forest, Ruwella**

In the thick of the forest, Fate and Teana were leading several police officers in search for clues. After it was clear that Groot isn't native to Ruwella, they were now searching for clues on how he managed to get himself onto the planet. Starting with inspecting the forest where he was found.

"So, what are we exactly looking for?" Asked an officer.

"The suspect came from outside the planet. Which means we're looking for some sort of transportation?" Replied Teana. "That is, if Groot can't use magic."

"I don't think so. I didn't detect any sign of mana on him." Said Fate. "Then again, I don't know how mana looks or feels like on a plant. And a sentient one to boot."

"By the way, how did those officers get wounded?"

"According to the report, the officers were sent to the forest after the locals reported a loud noise coming from it. To make sure that it wasn't anything dangerous, the authorities sent a group of four. After two hours, they were trying to report that nothing's wrong when they suddenly screamed alongside sounds of electricity."

"Electricity? Were they attacked?"

"Possibly. The authorities immediately sent another group to their last known position. When they reached the scene, they saw all of the officers lying on the ground with Groot silently watching them."

Fate and Teana paused their conversation since they've reached their destination. The surrounding area had been encircled by police lines. Both the Enforcer and her aide pass through them alongside other officers.

"Alright, sweep the area and look for clues. It's very unlikely that the suspect was responsible for electrocuting the officers, which means we might be missing something." Said Fate.

The officers started to spread out with Fate and Teana taking out Bardiche and Cross Mirage respectively. Both of them set the scanning settings on their Devices before looking for any clues.

"Are we really going to find anything worthwhile? I mean, surely the local CSIs would have already screened the crime scene." Asked Teana.

"Actually, no. The department didn't send anyone to investigate the crime scene. You could say that when the officers returned with Groot, they attracted the attention of almost the entire department." Replied Fate.

"Well, I can't exactly blame them. No one has ever seen anything like him, after all."

After searching for a quarter of an hour, Cross Mirage detected something beneath the dry leaves. Teana crouched and carefully getting rid of the leaves, several metal balls were revealed.

"Cross Mirage, what are they?" Asked Teana as she put her Device closer to the balls.

"Existence of circuits and wires detected. Purpose unknown."

Teana took one of the balls to inspect it closely. There were some holes on it and she could feel wires coming from them.

"What did you find?" Asked Fate as she approached Teana.

"Balls of some sort. Perhaps they're clues for what attacked those officers?" Said Teana.

"Well…"

Before Fate could say anything, she received a call from one of the patrolling police officers. She accepted it and in front of her appeared a "Sound-Only" holographic interface.

"[COMMS] Enforcer Harlaown, this is Sergeant Braddock. We've found something interesting."

"[COMMS] What is it, Sarge?"

"[COMMS] We've found what appears to be a familiar…vermin of some sort-AAAAAHHHH!"

Fate and Teana flinched when they heard the scream. Before any of them can reply, they heard more scream from more people.

"[COMMS] No, not the face! Not the face!"

"[COMMS] Stand down! I said stand down…! Gah, my balls!"

"[COMMS] Ouch! It bit my… AAWW! It bit both my hands!"

"[COMMS] Good animal. Good animal. Good… HEY, GET BACK HERE WITH MY HAND!"

"[COMMS] Get a tranq! Get a…"

"[COMMS] No, no! Don't you... YOU BASTARD! Do you know how much I had to save to buy that hand?!"

After hearing all of the ruckus on the other side, Fate realized that the other officers were leaning in to hear what was going on. From the looks on their faces, they were kind of enjoying it. She had to admit that it sounded quite comical.

But no more.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Exclaimed Fate as the others flinched. "Someone get me the location of Sergeant Braddock and his men!"

* * *

 **TSAB Embassy, Earth**

Inside the mess hall, Nanoha, Hayate, Graham, and Reinforce were eating at the same table. The food that got served in the mess hall were all made from ingredients native to Earth since the Bureau found it easier to just buy the foodstuffs on Earth.

This actually caused several SHIELD personnel to groan that they can't taste alien food.

"So, how are you dealing with your new jobs?" Asked Graham.

"Well, it's not that different from usual. Taking care of paperwork. Though at least this time I don't have to deal with the politics within the Bureau." Replied Hayate.

"I won't be so sure. You're not going to believe what kind of decisions the WSC can make."

"We'll see. Anyway, I think that question will be more appropriate for Nanoha."

"Eh?" Responded Nanoha who was busy playing with her fries.

"That's right. You were a combat flight instructor before being transferred to the embassy. How do you feel about your new job?"

"Well, I had my share of paperwork as a fight instructor. But never this much nor this complex." Nanoha turned her attention to Hayate. "How do you handle it alongside the boredom?"

"I just got used to it." Replied Hayate simply as she took a bite. "By the way, Graham. What is it that you want to discuss with us?"

Before answering, Graham created a holographic map on the table, causing Reinforce to fly a bit in surprise before descending back.

"As you know, the Chitauri Invasion left a lot of alien tech and materials that are worth more than anything in the black market. This caused them to be highly sought after. Currently, SHIELD believes that more than half of the Chitauri technology is located in the black market around the world."

"That's…rather big. Are you sure SHIELD isn't simply giving you the worst possibility?" Asked Hayate.

"I don't know. I am just a consultant so my clearance level is rather low. But what you said won't be out of character for Director Fury."

"So, what's the current problem?" Asked Nanoha.

"SHIELD managed to located several of the missing tech and materials. Some of them are located near New Orleans, Louisiana. We believed they're about to be shipped overseas considering that New Orleans is a port city." Explained Graham.

"Shipped?" Said Reinforce curiously.

"Yes, shipped. SHIELD managed to find some people shipping the Chitauri weapons to places as far as Russia. This indicated that after the Battle of New York, some people managed to recover the Chitauri tech before SHIELD and Damage Control could reach the sites and sold them in the black market."

"Damn it. Don't they realize the kind of chaos that it will cause? Even the weakest Chitauri weapons can penetrate a military-grade flak vest and while I am sure the local police and military can handle them, the chaos that will occur just from their appearance.…" Muttered Hayate.

"That's why SHIELD is determined to collect as many Chitauri tech as possible to prevent them from falling into the wrong hands." Said Graham.

"But also, so they could reverse-engineered them, right?" Accused Nanoha slightly.

"It's an open secret. Nobody would be surprised if it's revealed that SHIELD, the US, the UK, France, Germany, Russia, or China is trying to replicate the Chitauri weapons. After all, those weapons beat Earth's by decades if not centuries."

"So, what's the situation at New Orleans?" Asked Hayate.

"Currently, a SHIELD reconnaissance team is at the area to collect intel. After they finished their mission, a strike force will be sent to seize those tech. The force will consist of personnel from SHIELD and S..the TSAB." Said Graham as he immediately switched the last word.

"S…?" Said Reinforce curiously.

"It's nothing. Anyway, most of the manpower will be handled by SHIELD. The Bureau only needs to contribute a few mages on the field, considering how powerful one is. That is, if you…"

"Of course, we'll do it!" Said Nanoha excited before she realized that it's not her call to make. "Umm, right, Hayate?"

Hayate let out a little laugh. Truth to be told, she noticed how bored Nanoha looked ever since she took the job in the embassy.

"Yes, we will participate in the raid. Just give us the call and we'll be ready." Said Hayate.

"That's good to hear." Graham stood up and picked his empty plate. "I'll inform Director Fury about it."

They said goodbye to each other as the mages and the Unison Device continued their lunch. In her mind, Nanoha couldn't help but feel excited about the upcoming mission. It has been a long time since she had a mission on Earth or doing this kind of mission. Plus, she could finally use her magic in combat after weeks of being stuck behind a desk.

* * *

 **Police Station, Ruwella**

Inside the interrogation room, there were three figures. Two of them were none other than Fate and Teana. While the former was fine, the latter looked pissed and there were scratches alongside her face.

The last figure was some sort of mammal - a vermin to be exact – that can walk on two feet and talk fluently in human language. Fate didn't know why, but she felt that she had seen this kind of animal before.

"Alright, so why did you attack the officers, Mr…"

"Subject: 89P13."

"What?" Fate immediately looked at the mammal.

"That's what they always call me. If not that, it's Rat, Dog, Creepy Little Beast, Vermin Rodent, some other shits like that." Replied the mammal as he let out a grunt.

Fate took a deep breath before letting it out. She had seen this kind of people before; getting abuse for their entire lifetime so much that they no longer care what other people called them.

"Listen, Sir. Others might abuse you, giving you bad names, and things like that. But you don't have to worry. The Bureau will never do something like that. We take care of people like you so they could live normally." Said Fate softly.

"Yeah, guess what? That isn't the first time I heard that. Authority, always say something like that, covering their words with sweet and honey. But when it came to the action, you're worse than the criminals since at least those people are honest about not being nice!" Shouted the mammal when he got to the last parts.

"Sir, I don't know what kind of live you've prior to entering the Bureau space. But I can assure you that…"

"See, you don't know! So, I suggest you shut your mouth before I put something explosive in it!"

"What is your problem anyway?!" Shouted Teana as she smashed the table.

"My problem is that I have been held here against my will! By phony cops no less!"

"Phony?" Said Fate confused.

"Yes, phony! What, do you think my small eyes give me bad eyesight? Both of you should still be in school and asked Daddy to approve your boyfriend and Mommy to not…"

"Enough!"

Teana just couldn't believe how bloody annoying was this…vermin. He seemed to try his best to make things as worse as possible and annoy people as best as he can.

"Alright, alright. Both of you, calm down!" Said Fate with a stern voice. "Sir, I don't know how old the cops usually are from where you come from, but…"

Before Fate could finish her words, the mammal did something completely unexpected; he immediately spat Teana's face. From how she looked, Teana was on the verge of lashing out.

"Hehe, not so fast. When you captured me, you read my rights. And I am sure one of them involved protection from police brutality." Said the mammal with a mocking tone.

While Fate was unsure that when they captured him one of the officers said that, it didn't take a genius to realize that cops can't do harm to you. When she heard that, Teana tried to calm herself down by taking a deep breath with her eyes closed.

"Being cops suddenly isn't that fun, am I right? There, in front of you, someone who just spat your face, and there's nothing you can do about it." The mammal certainly didn't help in calming her down. In fact, he made the situation worse. "Or could it be that you simply too…afraid to take an action? Oh, I get it! Yeah, that makes more sense, actually."

Teana immediately opened her eyes. When she did that, Fate swore she could hear something was breaking. Teana slowly looked at the mammal at his eyes…

…and lunged him with her entire might.

"Tea, stop!"

* * *

 **An hour later…**

After they managed to separated Teana and the mammal, the officers took the latter to a cell to be detained for provoking and assaulting an Enforcer aide.

Who would have thought he would need to thank the authorities for helping him find his friend?

"I am Groot."

"Happy to see you again, Groot. Tell me, why did you wonder around? I told you to remain at the ship."

"I am Groot."

"Someone activated a trap and you want to check it out? Well, I guess I can't blame you for that."

"I am Groot."

"No, I didn't find any sign of him. Looks like we landed on the wrong planet. Well, he's obviously far, far away from us now. Better just abandoned the chase."

"I am Groot."

"Don't worry, Groot. There are lots of people with bounty on their heads. We'll manage."

"I am Groot."

"I already plan for it. The best part is, it will involve an explosion or two. Now, we just need to attract one of the guards."

"I am Groot."

"Yeah, that sounds good. Let's do it, Groot!"

* * *

 **Answers to some reviews:**

 **Yamiju:** There are only Groot and Rocket. Other Guardians are still scattered throughout the Milky Way and Andromeda.

 **Guest:** I agree with you. Tony really needs some hug considering what he had endure. But hey, at least he made up with Peppers during _Homecoming_.

 **Cy Man:** I see. Thanks for telling me.

 **kyle152091:** In a typical MCU settings, there will be characters fall in love and got their hearts broken.

 **New Universe Returns:** Well, _Spider-Man_ is still far from happening. _Thor: The Dark World_ hasn't even happened yet. As for Doctor Strange, it's a spoiler.

 **BOB The Protoss:** Well, I plan for several shout-outs with games/movies/etc. that Disney owned.

* * *

 **And it's finally done.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


	15. Rascally Raccoon

**Rascally Raccoon**

 **Police Station, Ruwella**

James was just your normal TSAB police officer. He didn't take part in any interesting case. Just your everyday crimes like theft, misuse of magic, and assault.

Not today though. He was being tasked to guard the door leading to a pair of special…beings; a walking sentient tree that can only communicate by saying its name and an annoying talking mammal that walk on its two feet.

He had visit both of them and so far, what he experienced makes him wanted to demand a bonus – a BIG one – in his next paycheck.

The sentient tree was pretty fine. It was that vermin that getting on his nerves.

Each time he visited the cells to have a look, that vermin tried his best to make his life miserable. He was disrespectful, talk trash, spat on him many times, threw the food served for him towards him, and when he accidentally revealed that he's engaged, the Kaiser-damned vermin spent no time in talking about what his fiancée doing behind his back.

Oh, how he would love to bind that damn animal and shaved all of his fur. Alas, doing so will be counted as police brutality and at the least he will get a pay cut. He couldn't risk that considering there's this…

"Help! Someone, we need help!"

James stopped his monologuing when he heard that. That sounded like that bloody vermin. But why did he ask for help? Trying to rule him into another prank?

"Help! The treeman! Something's wrong with him!"

The tree…oh, him. James remembered that he was told to be stay vigilant in case something is wrong with the inmates, especially the sentient tree. They knew nothing about him, so there's a good chance that they might do something that they aren't supposed to do.

James immediately went towards the cells and saw the vermin was pointing at the cell of the sentient tree. Inside his cell, he lied on the floor and didn't look well. He also looked quite dry, which considering his nature, might not be good.

"Hey, hey, you're alright? Hang in there, help's coming." Said James as he unlocked the sentient tree cell.

He was about to contact his superior when suddenly the sentient tree stood up and grabbed him. With the guard on his hands, Groot immediately slammed him towards the ceiling repeatedly. He then let him go, resulting in the guard crashing to the floor.

Groot searched the guard and took his keycard. He waved it a bit to Rocket with a small smile. In return, Rocket smiled and gave him a thumb up.

* * *

 **Airport, Earth**

Inside the terminal, Nanoha and Hayate were waiting for the airplane that will transported them to New Orleans to arrive. It wouldn't only be the two of them though; there were also a dozen Bureau mages that will participate in the raid. Eight of them came from Earth, two of them were descendants of Earthling like the Nakajimas, and two of them were complete alien from SHIELD perspective.

"So, what do we know about the Chitauri weapons, Hayate?" Asked Nanoha.

"Not much, but enough to calculated the risk that we might face." Replied Hayate. "Three of the most important are the Chitauri Gun, Staff, and Bomb. The Gun and Staff are similar in that they're ranged weapons that shoot blue energy beam, with the difference in that the latter can be used as a melee weapon. The Bomb is capable of vaporizing adult human, though Captain Rogers managed to survive by hiding behind his shield. On the other hand, he also got knocked out of the building."

"You know, I am surprised that having such a weapon in the black market doesn't cause a rise in crime rates."

"Considering using such a weapon will cause SHIELD to send a strike team directly to their homes, I am not surprised. You still have a lot to learn about crime, Nanoha."

"Well, it's not exactly my field. So…"

Both of them stop their conversation when they heard the sound of an airplane. When they looked at the runway, they saw an airplane was landing. Hayate stood up and informed the others.

"Alright, everyone. That's our ride. Better not making them wait."

* * *

 **Café, Ruwella**

"Ouch…ow…damn."

"Well, it's your fault for having a fight with the suspect."

"It's not my – ow – fault that the – ouch – bloody vermin treated me like shit!"

Currently, both of them were eating at a nearby café. The fight between Teana and Rocket resulted in the former's face being even more covered in wounds. The extend was to the point that Teana would feel pain if she moved her jaws, which involved eating and speaking.

"By the way…do we know what…that vermin actually is?"

"Unknown. At first, I thought he's some sort of familiar, a very annoying one. However, when checked he showed no sign of having the connection." Said Fate before her face became quite sour. "And he almost triggered another fight by spitting the vet that checked him."

"Seriously? Why didn't we just – ow - throw him into the mental institute? That…thing can't go even just a minute without…making chaos!"

"Teana!"

"What do you…want me to do, Fate? Unlike kids like Erio – Kaiser damnit - he did it because he likes it. I can see it…with my own eyes; it's not because he's traumatized. OW. It's because he enjoys seeing people suffer!"

Fate let out a sigh as Teana let out several more tirades. Then again, she couldn't blame her considering what the mammal did to her. At the same time, Fate could also see that Teana still requires more training, especially in psychological department. She didn't know the exact situation, but Fate knew that the mammal suffered some kind of prejudice from where he came from.

"Umm, Fate? Do you want…my noodles? I don't think…"

"Sure. I actually like it as well."

Teana shoved her plate towards Fate. The Enforcer then grabbed the available fork and spun the noodles. She lifted the fork and was about to eat it when…

" **Incoming call, Sir.** "

"Put it on, Bardiche."

Fate put the fork down as Bardiche accepted the call.

"[COMMS] This is Enforcer Harlaown. To whom am I speaking?"

"[COMMS] Ah, Enforcer Harlaown. It's me, Sergeant Griffin. You see…"

The peaceful feeling of the café was shattered thanks to the loud shout of an Enforcer who's usually very calm.

"They what?!"

* * *

 **Airport, Earth**

Nanoha, Hayate, Reinforce, and other Bureau mages were walking into the airplane. They went in through the cargo door, which was located at the tail part of the plane. The plane was a Boeing C-17 Globemaster III.

When they entered the plane, they saw that there was a red Chevrolet car in the cargo area. One of the mages approached it and was about to touch when a voice suddenly stop him.

"Don't touch Lola!"

The mage recoiled his hand as Nanoha and Hayate looked at the one who said that. Above them, they saw Coulson was standing alongside a man as both of them descend.

"Ms. Takamachi, Ms. Yagami. It's good to see both of you again." Said Coulson as he approached both of them.

"Likewise, Agent Coulson." Said Hayate as Coulson and her shook hands.

"By the way, this is Agent Grant Ward, one of the members of my team."

"A pleasure." Said Ward simply as he shook hands with both Nanoha and Hayate.

"So, we're going to work with you and…your team?" Asked Nanoha.

"Exactly. Taking care of – don't touch Lola!" Said Coulson suddenly to stop another person from touching his car. "Where was I?"

"Taking care." Said Ward.

"Right. Taking care of this kind of problem is one of the reasons for the creation of this special team."

"I see. Kind of remind me about my old team." Said Hayate before her expression turned…off.

"Something's wrong?" Asked Coulson concerned.

"Oh, it's…"

"H-Hey, what are you doing?!"

Nanoha, Hayate, and Coulson diverted their attention to the owner of the voice, Reinforce. When they looked at her, they saw that she was being grabbed by Ward who inspected her with his most serious face.

"Hold a moment. Not every day you see a tiny alien capable of floating." Said Ward with his most serious tone.

"R-Rein is not…!"

"Agent Ward, can you please release Rein? I don't think she likes it." Said Hayate with a little amusement.

Ward looked at Hayate first before diverting his sight to Coulson. When he gave him a sign to let her go, Ward did what Coulson asked him to do with Reinforce. After being released, Reinforce pouted as she floated towards the inner part of the plane.

"So, where are we?" Asked Coulson to Hayate.

"Umm…making sure everyone is ready for the take off?" Replied Hayate with a suspicious smile.

"Really? Cause I am sure…"

"KYAA! What are you doing?! Let me go!"

Both of them once again stop talking when they heard Reinforce screaming. Coulson let out a sigh as he went towards the inner part of the plane.

"What now?" Said Coulson exasperated.

* * *

 **Police Station, Ruwella**

After moving through the dense crowd of people, Fate and Teana arrived at the station. Or rather what was left of it.

Before this, the station was capable of hosting dozens of police officers and possessed enough cells to held several criminals before being transported into proper prisons. Now, many parts of the building were nothing but debris.

"Ah, Enforcer. You're here." Fate and Teana looked at the approaching Sgt. Griffin.

"Hello again, Sarge." Said Fate as she approached him. "So, what happened?"

"Well, I was just trying to get myself some cup o' joe when the entire building suddenly vibrating violently. After several seconds, I can smell the smokes and saw that some parts of the station have been destroyed."

"I get it. You said in the call that it was done by Groot and the mammal?"

"Yep. They the one who did all of this."

"How did…you know that?" Asked Teana.

"Well, one of my men was returning from buying some food when the station exploded. He was being passed by the tree and the mammal with the latter saying 'so long, suckers' before the former knocked him out." Sgt. Griffin pointed his thumb to said man. "He's over there being taken care of by the medics."

"Of course, Sarge. Now Sarge, I need you to gather every capable man that you have. We need to chase them ASAP."

"Right away, Enforcer Harlaown." Replied Sgt. Griffin before he moved towards the officers.

"Wait, hold on." Said Teana suddenly. "Do you know how they managed to explode the station?"

"Not at the moment."

* * *

 **The Bus, Earth**

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" Shouted Reinforce as she kept smashing the glass container that's used to held her.

"Aww, don't worry, little girl. I only need to do some checking. Then, I'll set you free." Said a woman scientist.

"Simmons, are you sure this is a good idea?" Asked a male scientist.

"Oh, Fitz. Do you know how rare it is to find a still-living specimen of other species that came from outside of Earth? Think about what kind of discovery that we could make!" Replied Simmons as she stared at Reinforce.

Upon hearing that, Reinforce became more rebellious inside her container. This caused Simmons to hold it tighter.

"OK, what's going on in here?" Said Coulson as he entered the lab with Nanoha and Hayate.

"Hayate, please save me!" Shouted Reinforce as she smashed the container.

"What are you doing with Rein?" Asked Hayate suspiciously.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about. Just some general check on how she breath, what kind of food that she ate…"

"Simmons, let her go." Said Coulson simply.

"What? But Boss…"

"Let her go."

Simmons grumbly put down the container and set Reinforce free. The latter immediately float to Hayate and hid in her coat.

"This place is scary." Said Reinforce.

"Excuse me." Said Fitz as he approached Hayate. "She called you 'Hayate.' Are you Hayate Yagami?"

"Yes. Do I know you?"

"No, you don't. Leo Fitz, this is my partner, Jemma Simmons."

"Hai."

"Both of us know Tsukimura."

"You know Suzuka?" Said Nanoha.

"Yep. Very lonely during her early times. Simmons and I approached her due to her…unique knowledge about this new energy manipulation…"

"Magic." Said Nanoha.

"Nah, it needs better name. Anyway, we approached her, shared some knowledge, and becoming acquaintances. She's amateur, but has the chance."

Nanoha let out a little laugh and a smile. However, it didn't last long.

"Wait, I remember something. Both of you are mages, right?" Asked Simmons as she pointed Nanoha and Hayate.

"Yes?" Replied Hayate with suspicion as Nanoha and her nodded their heads.

"Great."

Simmons suddenly went towards a shelf. From it, she picked up a plastic box. When she returned, the others can see what was inside; there were a lot of containers of different types. Nanoha and Hayate suddenly can guess what those containers were for.

"Can I take samples from you? Blood, hair, saliva, breast milk, skin…" Simmons kept saying what kind of samples that she wanted.

"What?!" Exclaimed Nanoha and Hayate.

* * *

 **Forest, Ruwella**

Fate and Teana were leading the search party through the dense forest. Thanks to the density, flying would offer no visual at all and Fate couldn't enhance her speed unless she wanted to hit a tree. Her Barrier Jacket would protect her, but even then, crashing to something is never a fun experience and would rather be avoided.

"So, what kind of information that we gained from the spheres?" Asked Fate as she moved through a pair of tree.

"None, Ma'am." Replied an officer.

"Excuse me?"

"None, Ma'am. We don't know why, but every time we send them, either someone or something will always shoot it or crashed into a tree and dispelled."

"You guys not really good at using Area Search, huh?" Said Teana.

"Not in this kind of area, anyway."

Fate, Teana, and the officers kept advancing through the trees, often grumblingly due to the density. It wasn't that dense actually; it was just that Fate had a bad feeling on using the wider path.

An officer was trying to clear some leaves from his face when he suddenly triggered something. He looked below his feet to see some sort of button. Suddenly, several turret-like equipment emerged at their right. The turrets immediately open fire. Seeing that, the mages immediately casted their shields. The non-mage officers were covered behind them.

"Everyone OK?" Asked Fate after the turrets stopped firing.

From her shield, she could see that the turrets fired some sort of syringes. She then heard the affirmation from others that they're OK. Except…

"Too late."

Fate and others diverted their attention to the one who said that. It was a mage who, judging from her words and condition, casted her shield too late and now had a lot of syringes on her face. She immediately fell to the ground, alongside others who were unlucky enough.

"Are they alright?" Asked Fate as other officers approached them.

"They're fine, Ma'am. I can feel the pulse. They're unconscious though." Reported an officer.

"Looks like the syringes are filled with tranquilizer." Said Teana.

"Anyway, we need to keep moving. We'll split up; most of us keep searching for the suspects while the rest carried the unconscious men back." Said Fate.

With that, Fate, Teana, and the remaining officers kept their search for Groot and Rocket. They kept moving through the thickness of the trees. They encountered more of similar traps alongside some new ones like electric balls, small explosives, and even old-school snares. Each trap made them loss at least one man to it and at least one more for carrying the knocked-out man back.

"I have a feeling that all of these traps were created by that stupid vermin." Commented Teana.

"Are you going to accuse him about a lot of things, Teana?" Asked Fate.

"Well, I mean, just look at the nature of this…"

"Hey, that tree looks different." Said an officer as he pointed at said tree.

Upon hearing that, Fate and Teana moved closer towards it. When they were close enough, they managed to realize that it was none other than Groot, who then waved his hand at them.

"I am Groot." Said Groot as he pointed above him.

When Fate and Teana looked up, there was Rocket with a gun on his hands. He immediately open fire, causing both mages to casted their shields before hiding behind the trees, alongside other officers. Teana grabbed Cross Mirage and shot back at Rocket, who jumped from branch to branch.

"Hah, I win!" Shouted Rocket suddenly.

"What are you talking about, stupid vermin?" Asked Teana. "We outnumbered you and Groot."

"Exactly. You however, are standing at where I want you to stand!"

Upon hearing that, Fate and Teana slowly looked at each other. Suddenly, without warning, both of them and other police officers were propelled towards the sky.

When they landed at the ground, Teana could see that there was a device on the ground. Before they could even sit up, the device let out a blue energy which propelled them to the sky again.

Rocket jumped towards Groot's shoulder as the latter walked towards Fate, Teana, and the police officers. All of them got propelled to the sky and then crashed to the ground, only to do them again. It was all thanks to his anti-gravity mines.

"Hehe, so how do you like it?" Asked Rocket mockingly.

His opponents were too busy screaming and grunting to answer back. Fate tried to fly away, but the sudden changes of gravity makes her incapable of doing so. Her body was incapable of adjusting to the change fast enough.

Something fell in front of Groot. When he looked at it, he saw one of Cross Mirage. He grabbed the magical device and gave it to Rocket.

"Thanks, Groot." Said Rocket as he admired the gun-like device.

"Hey, that's…mmmmiiiiinnnnneeeee!" Exclaimed Teana, who once again got propelled to the sky.

"Nu uh. Not yours, mine. If I want something more than the owner, that means I have the right to own it."

"That's the…stupidest logic…I ever heard!"

"Well, your loss. Let's go, Groot."

Groot turned around and walked away from Fate, Teana, and the police officers…who were still getting propelled towards the sky only to fell again.

* * *

 **5 minutes later…**

"I…don't want…to experience that…again." Commented Fate who was very dizzy.

She was holding herself with a tree as others trying to recover as well, with some puking out their latest meal. Then, they heard a sound of an engine. When they looked up, they saw a ship was preparing to take off. Before any of them could do something about it, the ship flew towards the sky, intending to leave the planet.

"Well…I guess that's…the last of them." Commented Teana who tried not to puke. "Damn it. Cross Mirage."

When she heard that, Fate remembered that Rocket stole Cross Mirage when they…she didn't want to remember it. She approached her aide, who had a sad expression on her face.

"Hey, Tea, are you alright?" Asked Fate as she grabbed Teana by her shoulder.

Instead of answering, Teana grabbed…Cross Mirage and showed it to Fate.

"You…still have it?" Said Fate confused.

"When that vermin attacked, Cross Mirage was set at Two-Hand Mode. The one that…that damn thing stole, that's where Cross Mirage's AI is." Teana stared at the "Cross Mirage" in her hand. "This thing…it's not Cross Mirage. Merely a part of him. It's like, I have his hand, yet his brain is stolen."

Fate said nothing in return. The only thing she did was to hug Teana, who returned it. As they hug, Fate could hear that Teana let out a small cry.

* * *

 **Outer Space**

"Well, that's rather fun, actually." Commented Rocket as he set the ship in autopilot. "There's also the fact that we didn't get out empty handed."

"I am Groot."

"Of course, we are, Groot." Rocket took a sit. "I mean, just look at it."

On the table in front of Rocket was Cross Mirage. On the empty space of the table there were various tools.

"It could shoot some sort of energy ball. Beam, I have seen it. But ball? The first time I see it." Said Rocket as he grabbed some tools.

"What if we take a look and see how it happen?"

* * *

 **Answer to someone who really need to be polite:**

 **Vice Granscenic:** When I read your review, I can't help but rolls my eyes and yawn.

For your information, I watched _Nanoha_ , _A's_ , and _StrikerS_. I also read some of the manga. I also checked the wiki. So, I am quite versed about MGLN albeit not without making some mistakes.

For Nanoha's dream, I admit I was wrong. Her tendency to save others kinda makes it hard for me to focus on what's her dream actually is. Thankfully, Cy Man helped me with it.

Assembling a Device is not that difficult. You only need to dissemble an intact one while also remembering which parts go with what. Suzuka is rather familiar with Devices thanks to Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate.

As for Tony, really? If you see his inventions, you'll realize that the moment he learned about MGLN magic and the science behind it, he could create a Device within his lifetime.

The TSAB didn't have any observer on Earth. Why wasted money and manpower in a relatively peaceful Non-Administrated World when you can spend it on an Administrated World or a more problematic Non-Administrated World? After _A's_ , Earth is no longer in danger…until the Chitauri Invasion that is.

The Harlaowns were not on Earth during the Invasion and the following months. They still have jobs in the TSAB Navy and it's a coincidence that they weren't on Earth when it happened.

The information that Gil gave to SHIELD about the TSAB is a public knowledge, at least to the people living on the Administrative Worlds. Suzuka, Arisa, and Gill only share this information after SHIELD became suspicious about the TSAB activities on Earth. This was to prevent SHIELD from taking the wrong action.

Of course the TSAB isn't a bunch of kids. You don't rule interplanetary government with a bunch of kids.

It's possible for SHIELD to detect Nanoha's teleportation, but only the energy. They knew it was teleportation from Suzuka, Arisa, and Gill. And the light that got created from firing the Arc-en-Ciel was pretty goddamn visible and there's no sign of using any barrier to block it.

Gil actually managed to hide pretty well…until the recent years. With that they've witnessed and experienced, SHIELD became increasingly paranoid and started to check even what's under the rocks.

And no, the TSAB computer can't hack Earth computer that fast. At least not without getting caught. This isn't Hollywood. There's also some incompatibility between the TSAB computer and Earth computer. I'll give them slightly faster than Tony at best.

Yes, Nanoha _usually_ won't miss and got hit by an arrow. Notice how Fate managed to block it?

Yes, Nanoha and Fate can be that fast. But the point is to show SHIELD what they're capable of. So, slow movement is pretty fine.

First, Nanoha is not like most Japanese. She's not nationalistic, considering that she joined a foreign military. Second, ever heard how people asking forgiveness for something that they believe it's their fault despite facts said otherwise? Whether Nanoha can help or not during the Chitauri Invasion (she can) is irrelevant. Third, the Chitauri Invasion is actually an international problem that managed to be stopped when it's only at New York City, considering Loki's intention to conquer Earth.

Yeah, no. If there's one thing that the TSAB can't do, is to ordered Earth on how to do things. Asgardians won't be happy with it. And the fact that the TSAB won't interfere even if Earth got invaded by the Chitauri is one of the sources of Nanoha and Hayate's dilemma.

And Nanoha is still in-character despite of course some obvious changes due to the situations.

Also, I suggest you fix your grammar.

I also suggest you read chapter 6 and more. The story is getting better.

And last, when you criticize people, don't start with a sarcasm. That's impolite.

* * *

 **And it's done.**

 **Yeah, you read that right; Rocket just stole Cross Mirage from Teana.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please!**


	16. Too Old for That

**Too Old for That**

 **The Bus, Earth**

It had been an hour ever since the Bus took off from the airport. The Bureau mages aboard started to make themselves comfortable for the rest of the trip. Some of them took an interest in the bar inside the Bus. However, Hayate told them that no one will drink for the rest of the journey. She didn't want to deal with drunk subordinates.

When she went away though, Coulson showed them where he put the non-alcoholic beverages.

"And over there is Skye, a former activist hacker who's now working for us." Said Coulson as he gestured at Skye.

"Hey." Replied Skye simply as she diverted her stare at the mages, sighed, and returned to her laptop.

"Is there something wrong?" Asked Nanoha.

"Oh, nothing. Just disappointed. When I thought of ST…TSAB, I thought of, I don't know, Star Wars, Star Trek. You know, sci-fi shows."

"I have to agree with you with that one." Replied Hayate.

That was true. When Nanoha and Hayate visited Mid-Childa for the first time, they were disappointed that there weren't any flying cars, aliens of various other species, sci-fi weapons like Star Wars' blasters, exotic food, etc.

OK, the last one needed a bit of correction. While the animals and plants used for food in Mid-Childa weren't obviously like Earth's, Nanoha and Hayate didn't find much difference between them. Except that one incident where both of them suffered food poisoning because their bodies couldn't handle it.

"Well then, that's all." Said Coulson.

"What about the Cavalry?" Asked Skye.

"[PA] Don't call me that." Said someone from the Bus's PA suddenly, much to their surprise.

"Is that the pilot?" Asked Nanoha.

"Yes, Melinda May. Thing is, not only she's busy piloting the Bus, but she also doesn't want to meet you." Said Coulson.

"Why?"

"Caution."

Coulson then escorted Nanoha and Hayate to another part of the Bus. When they arrived at their destination, he opened a door and showed them a living quarter.

"It's going to be a long flight. And I remembered how officers usually get better treatment." Explained Coulson. "However, we only had time to prepare an extra room. So, both of you need to share."

"Don't worry, Coulson. It's not the first time we shared a bed." Said Nanoha.

"Good to hear. Well, if you need anything, just notify me."

Before Coulson could step outside, Hayate asked him a question.

"There's actually one; Coulson, can you please tell Ms. Simmons to not bother any of the mages?"

Before replying, Coulson looked outside of the quarters before closing the door.

"Alright. What I am going to say – while not classified – would be appreciated if it doesn't spread around."

Hayate looked at Nanoha before both mages nod their heads.

"It's…not even a week ago when Simmons almost lost her life."

Nanoha and Hayate's eyes widened when they heard that.

"What happen?" Asked Nanoha.

"It's not my place to talk about it. You better ask Simmons herself. Usually, she isn't this…annoying and I wouldn't tolerate it that much. However, if you find it…"

"On second thought, Coulson. Let Nanoha and I handle it." Said Hayate suddenly.

"That's right. I guess we now know the bigger picture." Added Nanoha.

"Well, good to know then." Said Coulson before he exited the quarters.

* * *

 **TSAB Naval Ship, Dimensional Space**

At the mess hall, Fate, Teana, and Shario were eating their meals. However, one of them barely touched her food and the other two couldn't help but get worried.

"Teana, listen. I know how hard it is to lose your partner. But Shario is planning to create another one." Said Fate as she tried to cheer Teana up.

"That's right. Even to the smallest scratch, I'll remake it for you." Added Shario.

"Thanks." Replied Teana simply.

Fate let out a sigh as she knew that it wouldn't cheer her up in the slightest. The relationship between mages and their devices was closer than a mere user and his tool. Both sides saw each other as their beloved partner and would do their best to ensure that the other one is safe.

"Speaking of which, do you know how the suspects were able to steal Cross Mirage?" Asked Fate.

"There could be many reasons for that. But there are at least two main reasons; who the suspects are and what happened to Cross Mirage prior to being taken." Said Shario.

"IT'S THOSE DAMN TREE AND VERMIN!" Exclaimed Teana suddenly.

"Teana, calm down!" Stated Fate sternly.

Teana, realizing what she had done, calmed down and stared at her feet.

"Well, technically she explained it. The suspects are a sentient tree and a walking and talking animal. It won't surprise me if Cross Mirage didn't register them as threats due to not matching his records." Explained Shario.

"What do you mean?" Asked Fate.

"Has Teana ever fought a plant or an animal?"

"No." Replied Teana simply.

"Right. The other reason is that Cross Mirage was not designed to work properly after falling from a high altitude. You said that the anti-gravity devices propelled you way above the trees, right?" Stated Shario.

"Y-Yeah. Please don't remind us about that." Replied Fate as Teana and her started to lose the colors on their faces. Both were still traumatized by the event.

"Ah, sorry! Anyway, that's why in Dagger Mode, there's a curved band to protect not only Teana's knuckles, but also the hard parts of Cross Mirage. Sufficient force is capable of causing system errors."

"Can you modify it?" Asked Teana.

"Hmm, maybe. An Intelligent Device is a custom-made device, so most of the parts need to be made from scratch. I don't know when the parts for the modifications you want would be ready."

Teana said nothing in return. However, both Fate and Shario were rather relieved that Teana finally took a bite of her food.

* * *

 **The Bus, Earth**

In the forensics and research lab, Fitz was currently looking at a schematic of some kind of device. He then grabbed a red marker, circled a part of the schematic, drew a line from the circle, and at the end of the line wrote something.

"Hey, Fitz. What are you working at?" Asked Simmons as she put a plate full of cookies at the table.

"Oh, this? Tsukimura sent me a schematic for something that she has in mind and asked me to give my thoughts about it. So far, I found three things that she could improve on." Replied Fitz.

"Ah, I see."

"So, how're the efforts?"

"Not well. None of them want to give me even a saliva sample. I even offered them cookies and none of them took it." Simmons let out a sigh. "By the way, what kind of schematic is that?"

"It's…"

Before Fitz could finish his words, they heard some people about to enter the lab. He immediately mixed the schematic with other papers on the table. When those people entered the room, they realised that they were Nanoha and Hayate.

"Ah, Takamachi, Yagami, is there something we could do for you?" Asked Simmons.

"No, it's us who could do something for you." Replied Hayate to the confusion of both scientists. "Nanoha and I agree to give you some…samples, Ms. Simmons."

"Really?! That's great! I'll get…"

"Um, not to burst your bubble, Simmons." Said Fitz as he cut off Simmons' words. "But why are both of you agreeing to give the samples now?"

"Well, we heard from Coulson about…what almost happened…nearly a week ago." Explained Nanoha.

Upon hearing that, Simmons froze for a few moments before returning to normal. Letting out a sigh, she directed her attention to Fitz.

"Fitz, please get out of the room."

"What? Why? I could help…"

"No, no, no. Please get out, Fitz. This is woman-to-woman only."

Fitz tried to retort, but instead he just sighed before exiting the lab. After he got out, Simmons went to the shelf and took the equipment she showed to Nanoha and Hayate earlier.

After she tied both of the mages' arms and smeared them with alcohol, she took a syringe and started to take a sample of Nanoha's blood.

"So, what happened nearly a week ago?" Asked Nanoha.

"Well, it was a case that we dealt with. We found two people died due to an electrostatic implosion." Replied Simmons as she closed Nanoha's wound.

"How did that happen?" Asked Hayate as Simmons grabbed another syringe.

"A virus. A very strange one. Instead of through microscopic pathogens, it spreads through electrostatic shock." Simmons closed Hayate's wound.

"I don't remember any virus that act like that on Earth."

"Because it isn't from Earth. That virus came from wherever the Chitauri came from."

Nanoha and Hayate let out a sigh. Looks like even after they were repelled, the Chitauri still caused problems for Earth. When Simmons approached Nanoha, the latter opened her mouth as the former took a saliva sample.

"What happened next?" Asked Hayate.

"We found out that they got the virus from a Chitauri Helmet. It was taken as a souvenir by a fireman, Tony Diaz, their colleague who worked at New York after the invasion. When we reached him, it was too late; the only thing we could do was making sure he died in peace."

Nanoha and Hayate showed a sad expression and sympathy. Both of them knew how hard it was to face the fact that the only thing you could do was letting someone die.

"Reinforce…" Thought Hayate as she remembered the first Reinforce.

Seeing Simmons approach her, Hayate opened her mouth and let her took a saliva sample.

"Considering that you almost died, was it because you got infected as well?" Asked Nanoha.

"Correct. Both Fitz and I tried to create the anti-serum. When we thought that we failed, I knocked him out and jumped from the Bus." Answered Simmons

"Y-You jumped?!"

"Either that or letting the electrostatic implosion take out the Bus as well. I chose the least costly action. However, Ward skydived after me with the anti-serum in hand. Turned out, if I had just waited for a few minutes, I would have found out that it worked. After that, I got reprimanded from Coulson. The fact that he had to deal with the Moroccan government didn't help." Simmons let out a little laugh at that.

"You have a great team, Ms. Simmons." Stated Hayate.

"Indeed." Replied Simmons before she took a rather strange device.

From the shape and remembering what Simmons asked before, Hayate could deduce the purpose of the device in Simmons' hands.

"Is that a breast milk sucker?" Asked Hayate with Nanoha showing a surprised look.

"Yep. Another sample that I want to take; breast milk. Who knows what are the effects of having an energy inside you could do to your milk." Answered Simmons as if she was talking about the weather.

"Other reasons aside, I am not sure that will work for me or Nanoha. Both of us don't fulfill the conditions of producing breast milk."

Upon hearing that, Simmons' face suddenly changed. Hayate realized that it wasn't an expression that she expected.

"Galactorrhea is a condition where women lactating despite not being pregnant or recently giving birth. It could also occur to men. There are many reasons for that, some are result of diseases." Explained Simmons suddenly.

"Umm, Ms. Simmons?" Said Nanoha rather worriedly.

"Let's give it a try. If turned out any of you produce milk, then good for me and for you as well since we might find a dangerous disease in you before it's too late." Said Simmons as if she didn't hear that Nanoha said.

Unsurprisingly, none of the mages were happy hearing that.

* * *

 **Several minutes later…**

Fortunately, none of them were infected with any dangerous diseases. As expected, Hayate didn't produce any milk when Simmons milked her. Though she had to admit that she liked the sensation.

Nanoha on the other hand…

As both mages walked through the Bus, Hayate kept making a mischievous smile while staring at the blushing Nanoha.

"Hoho, who knows that you're actually lactating, Nanoha. You even managed to fill the entire bottle." Said Hayate while keeping her smile.

Nanoha couldn't say anything in return and merely look away while her face becoming even redder.

"Perhaps I should ask Simmons to milk you again. I am sure Fate and Yuuno would like them."

"Don't you dare!"

Hayate couldn't help but letting out a mischievous laugh, much to Nanoha's exasperation.

* * *

 **Andromeda Galaxy**

Inside their ship, Groot and Rocket were currently preparing their gears. Well, technically speaking, it was only Rocket since Groot didn't use any gear.

"I am Groot."

"Yeah, thanks for that, Groot. Can't believe I almost broke that gun." Replied Rocket as he gestured at Cross Mirage, who was currently in pieces. "It was really annoying. I don't know why, but I feel that it's trying its best to obstruct me."

"I am Groot."

"Yeah, lots of parts that I've never seen before. Then again, we usually never visit that part of that galaxy. I do however recognize that some parts are rather similar to parts that I know of."

"I am Groot."

"I don't know. I'll think about what I'll do with it later. For now, we have work to do." Rocket approached the door and opened it. "Come on, Groot."

Groot followed Rocket as the door closed behind them. At the table where Cross Mirage's parts were placed, his core AI activated and began scanning.

" **Owner: Teana Lanster** "

" **Magic Signature: Undetected** "

" **Owner's Location: Unknown** "

" **Owner's Last Message: None** "

" **Magical Connection: None** "

Cross Mirage performed more and more scans, trying to find any sign of his master or even just a connection with her. After two minutes, he gave the result of his scans.

" **Current Condition: Masterless** "

With that, Cross Mirage turned himself off, waiting for another mage that he could synchronize with.

* * *

 **The Bus, Earth**

Nanoha and Hayate were sitting in front of each other. They were currently reading the files about the Chitauri weapons with two glasses of cocktails on the table. Non-alcoholic of course. They couldn't risk getting wasted.

Hayate also noticed that the other mages were relaxing as well. Some of them were trying a rather strange mix of drinks at the mini bar. One of the drinks – much to their shock – was iced green tea with milk and sugar. The others were playing some games on either iPhones or iPads. While she was surprised that a lot of TSAB personnel bought Apple products, Hayate remembered that there were a lot of interesting apps that could be downloaded if you have one.

"Excuse me?"

Nanoha and Hayate looked for who said that and saw Skye with her laptop.

"May I take a seat here?" Asked Skye.

"Sure, we don't mind." Replied Nanoha with Hayate nodding in response.

Upon hearing that, Skye took a nearby chair and took a seat near the mages. She put her laptop on the table and began typing.

"Is there something you want to talk with us, Ms. Skye?" Asked Nanoha.

"Please, just Skye. I have some questions that I want to ask, about the Bureau in general." Replied Skye while kept typing.

"Oh, I see. What do you want to ask?"

"First of all, your planets aren't like _Star Wars_ or _Star Trek_ , right?"

"Unfortunately, no." Answered Hayate with a sigh.

"A shame. Another one. Why call your ability magic? I mean, it's very scientific. Even the Bureau admits that."

"Not sure. I never asked that question myself. Hayate?" Hayate shook her head in response. "Perhaps it's because the Bureau has different cultural interpretations on magic than Earth's."

"That's plausible, I guess. Anyway, this magic, it requires mathematical calculations to be used, correct?" Nanoha and Hayate nodded in response. "How do you memorize all of the equations?"

"Well, each mage has their own way. I already memorized them…subconsciously, I guess. I already used my spells so many times that it's instinctive. Hayate is cheating because her Device is a book."

"Hey, I am not cheating!"

Both Skye and Nanoha ignored Hayate's outburst as the former continued her questioning.

"OK. When the team was given your files, Ms. Yagami is a Lieutenant Colonel. How do you get your rank despite your age?"

"For mages, the higher our power rank, the faster it is for us to advance in the rank ladder." Explained Hayate as she took a sip of her cocktail.

"Ah, power-based discrimination. That's new." Stated Skye with a little grin.

Hayate almost spat out her drink while Nanoha became tense upon hearing that.

"Ah, I can imagine it. Magical Jim Crow; 'Hey, you can't eat here! This is for mages only!' 'Nope, you must drink here because you can't use magic.' 'Nonsense! A mage and non-mage can't marry each other.'" Skye laugh a little after saying those.

Nanoha and Hayate gave Skye a hard glare due to the jokes.

"OK, that is just offensive. The system is quite fair; in order to become a high-ranking mage, you need to train for years. As such, this road is open to anyone who wants to try hard enough." Replied Nanoha.

"Correct. And there's no such thing as…" Hayate stopped talking before she searched the internet. "…Jim Crow laws that segregate whites and blacks. Or mages and non-mages in this case."

"Duh. You guys admit it yourself. This system already discriminates in that only mages can use that shortcut. I don't know how the Bureau works, but I know two options and both are discriminating; either the Bureau is solely staffed by mages or only offered shortcuts to mages." Retorted Skye.

Skye then raised her hand and seemed to think about something.

"You know, putting that aside, if they promote people based on mage rank, then how does the Bureau know that the people that they promote is ready and competent enough to lead?"

"The TSAB either offers you one or you ask them. Both ways need to go through extensive research on the person that wants to be promoted." Nanoha then smiled and gestured at Hayate. "Just ask Hayate. Back on Mid-Childa, she led our team and she did an excellent job, right?"

Instead of getting a confirmation, Hayate remained silence. Strangely, her face became pale and cold sweat started to form on her forehead. She took her cocktail and drank all of it.

"Ha-Hayate? Is there something wrong?" Asked Nanoha worriedly.

Before any of them could say anything else, they received an announcement from May.

"[PA] Buckle up. Landing soon."

When they heard that, Skye closed her laptop and walked away to find a chair with a seat belt while Nanoha and Hayate didn't since their chairs already have one.

"By the way, should you get Reinforce?" Asked Nanoha.

"Later. She's still scared thanks to Simmons." Replied Hayate who tried not to look Nanoha at her eyes.

* * *

 **TSAB Naval Ship, Dimensional Space**

Inside her room, Teana mindlessly stared at the ceiling. Once again, her mind drifted to her stolen device and partner. Unconsciously, Teana clenched her hand.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sound from a storage device near her. Until Shario could finish building another Cross Mirage, she was given a storage device as a temporary device. When she looked at her device, she saw that she received two video calls; one from Subaru and one from Erio and Caro. Sighing, Teana accepted both calls.

"[VIDEO] Hey, Tea! It's been a long time since we see each other's face!" Greeted Subaru.

"[VIDEO] Good day, Teana. Hope we aren't bothering you." Said Erio.

"[VIDEO] We're sorry if we are." Added Caro.

"Don't worry, it's fine. I am actually rather glad that both of you are calling me. What caused it though?" Said Teana.

"[VIDEO] Well, we heard that you lost Cross Mirage." Replied Subaru sympathetically.

"How did you know about that?"

"[VIDEO] I called Fate earlier. She seemed to be distressed for some reason and – after convincing her – found out about your…situation." Replied Erio.

"Oh."

"[VIDEO] So, since we're all connected, we…umm…oh, boy." Subaru scratched the back of her head.

"Something wrong?"

"[VIDEO] We wanted to cheer you up, make it easier to handle the loss. But I just realized that we don't know what to do."

Both Erio and Caro showed a face that indicated they realized that too.

"Actually, this is fine. Lets try talking about something besides…my latest case."

"[VIDEO] Oh, that's…"

Before Caro could finished her words, someone or something was causing a ruckus at where she was. She immediately went towards presumably the source with Erio closing from behind.

"[VIDEO] Fred, no! Stop it!"

"[VIDEO] Calm down, little guy!"

Teana and Subaru looked at each other in confusion. Then, both Erio and Caro returned to the camera.

"[VIDEO] Sorry about that. Fred is fighting against one of the animals that we treated." Explained Caro as she held Fred close to herself.

"[VIDEO] At least both of them are fine." Added Erio as he held the animal that Fred fought against earlier.

For clarification, that animal was classified as a vermin.

"VERMIN!" Exclaimed Teana suddenly.

"[VIDEO] Whoa, Tea! Calm down, calm down! This is not the vermin that stole Cross Mirage!" Said Subaru.

"[VIDEO] That's right. We found him wounded near our place. So, we took him inside to treat him until he's healed." Said Caro.

"[VIDEO] Teana, please calm down! Your words are getting…strange!" Said Erio.

Unfortunately, nothing that the three former Forwards said that could calm their raging friend. Teana kept speaking harshly about the fate of the vermin if she gets her hands on him.

Completely forgetting the fact that the vermin didn't look like Rocket at all.

" _Well, it's clear that she's traumatized._ " Thought Subaru as she sweat-dropped.

* * *

 **SHIELD Field Base, Louisiana**

At the established base, SHIELD operatives – many of them already wearing their heavy body armor – were planning for the raid. On the table and surrounding boards, there were various papers containing necessary information; building plans, satellite photos, topographic map, etc.

The planning paused when the SHIELD operatives heard incoming vehicles. When they saw them, they saw several coming SHIELD SUVs. When the SUVs stopped near the base and the occupants disembarked, it was revealed that they were Coulson's team, the TSAB mages, and other SHIELD operatives.

"Agent Coulson?" Said a SHIELD operative as he approached him.

"That's me. And you are…" Replied Coulson as he offered his hand.

"Agent John Granger. I am the one responsible here." Explained the operative, Granger, as he accepted Coulson's hand.

"Noted. Agent Granger, this is Lieutenant Colonel Hayate Yagami." Coulson gestured at the approaching Hayate, who also offered her hand.

"Lieutenant Colonel?" Granger accepted her hand. "A bit young, don't you think?"

"I get that a lot." Replied Hayate.

"So, what's the situation?" Asked Coulson.

Granger gestured Coulson and Hayate to followed him. The three of them reached the table, where the papers were.

"We've perform a recon on the building itself – an abandoned warehouse – and surrounding area. We have our approach covered by the trees if we approached from the south. The area has been abandoned for a decade, so there's a low chance of civilian casualties." Explained Granger.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Asked Hayate.

"Two things; you and the buyers. We managed to intercept a call from the people at the warehouse. There's going to be several buyers for the Chitauri tech. We plan to bag them alongside the buyers."

"I see. So…" Asked Coulson.

"Umm, I don't mean to interrupt. But I have a suggestion." Said Hayate.

Coulson and Granger looked at each other before giving Hayate permission.

"You see, there's a spell called Bind that can be used to restrain people from afar."

"And you suggest that your mages will cast Binds on the sellers and buyers and thus finishing it before it even starts." Guessed Coulson.

"Correct. This way we could capture them with much lower chances of a gunfight."

"Sounds good to me." Said Granger.

"I agree. We should use it. So, when will the buyers arrive?" Asked Coulson.

"From now?" Granger looked at his watch. "Approximately two minutes."

"In that case, we better prepare ourselves." Stated Hayate as she walked towards her subordinates. "Alright, everyone! Get ready!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Replied the Bureau mages.

The mages approached the empty tables where they put their bags. Inside each bag was a standard issue TSAB storage device. When the mages took the storage devices in their hands, they activated them and their clothes changed into robes. These were the standard Barrier Jackets for the rank-and-file mages of the TSAB.

"Let's go, Raising Heart." Said Nanoha to her device.

" **Standby!** "

Nanoha activated Raising Heart. Raising Heart changed into Axel Mode and Nanoha's clothing changed into her signature Barrier Jacket.

When she was done, Nanoha looked at Hayate and gave a smile to signal that everything is OK. However, Hayate had a rather embarrassed face. She then gestured at their surroundings. When Nanoha looked around, she realized that all the SHIELD personnel were staring at her.

"Why are you wearing a school uniform?" Asked Ward.

"Oh, this is how my Barrier Jacket looks like." Replied Nanoha.

"Well, that's not…something you see every day." Commented Simmons with Fitz nodding in response.

"Magical girl!"

The attention of the SHIELD personnel were directed to the SHIELD operative who said that.

"What?" Asked the operative besides him.

"Magical girl! I remember where I once saw something like that before! A magical girl anime!"

"Magical girl? Isn't that from girls' shows? You _watch_ girls' shows?!"

The operative who yelled said nothing in return and merely looked away from his laughing partner in embarrassment.

"Listen, there's no way she's a magical girl." Said another SHIELD operative suddenly. "Look at her, she's too old for that."

" _Old?!_ " Thought Nanoha who felt very offended. She was just in her 20's!

" _Does that mean I am old too?_ " Thought Hayate as she realized that her Barrier Jacket was rather…similar to Nanoha's.

"Hayate? Is there something wrong?" Asked Reinforce.

"No, it's nothing."

"Actually, that makes it more possible that she tries to look like a magical girl. After all, all of them are pretty and young."

"I guess I can see it that way. Mid-life crisis and all."

"Heh. Remembering good old times."

Nanoha's face twitched as the SHIELD operatives who kept talking about her and magical girl anime. She looked at the other Bureau mages for support. But almost all of them look embarrassed.

"Last time I check, embarrassing the Bureau is not how someone becomes an Ace." Stated a mage.

"I always thought Captain Takamachi's Jacket looked childish." Stated another mage as she sighed. "I should've told her that earlier."

Under the pressure of being considered "old" and "childish," Nanoha decided to tell them what was in her mind.

"I am not old and I am not wearing this Barrier Jacket design because of a mid-life crisis! I've been wearing this design ever since I was 9 and I see no reason to change it for the past ten years!"

Her exclamation managed to shut the mouths of the SHIELD operatives and TSAB mages. However, Nanoha also realized that the atmosphere became tense.

" _Nanoha?_ " Asked Hayate through telepathy.

" _Yes?_ "

" _Do you remember how Earth views child soldiers? And guess what you just told them?_ "

" _…oops._ "

The atmosphere was broken when Granger told the operatives to get into position. Everyone then scattered and went toward their posts. As Nanoha walked to her position, she was approached by Coulson, who gave her a card.

"What's this?" Asked Nanoha as she accepted the card.

"Psychologist. A good one." Replied Coulson. "Give it to Yagami as well, would you?"

"Umm, the Bureau has its own psychologists?" Replied Nanoha rather unsure.

"He offers a service your Bureau won't give."

While she was still confused, Nanoha accepted the card and said her thanks.

* * *

As she waited for further orders, Nanoha didn't realized a pair of SHIELD operatives approaching her.

"Hey, you're the magical…woman, right?"

Sighing, Nanoha turned around and saw a male operative in his mid-30's and a female operative in her late 20's. Both were wearing SHIELD heavy body armor.

"Just…call me Nanoha." Stated Nanoha. "Is there something that you want to ask?"

"We just want to find out more about our new ally personally. By the way, you can call me Taylor. This is Mendez." Replied the female operative while gesturing at her male partner.

"Hi."

"Hi as well. Also, what do you mean by personally?"

"Well, you know, asking directly. Also, I admit your name sounds like the name of people that comes from a nation on Earth." Stated Mendez.

"That's because I am from Earth." Replied Nanoha.

"Really?" Said Taylor surprised. "What makes you join S… the Bureau?"

"To put it simply, I guess you can call it my calling. What makes you join SHIELD?" Asked Nanoha in return.

"They offered a job and I can't be picky with what kind of job that I want." Replied Mendez.

"For me, I was recruited when I stumbled upon…let's just call it something. Fortunately, this job isn't that much different from my old job. I was a SWAT officer, if you're asking."

"You guys don't sound happy about that." Stated Nanoha.

"Oh, we're fine. It's just that your question brings some…personal problems. I have a family to take care for." Said Mendez.

"Which reminds me, I heard you're expecting another child." Said Taylor.

"Yeah. The doctor said it's a boy."

"Congratulations for your child." Said Nanoha.

"Thanks…"

Taylor sighed and dropped her head. This didn't go unnoticed by Nanoha.

"Something wrong?" Asked Nanoha.

"Just family problems. Mom and Dad don't agree with my choice of resigning from the police and joining SHIELD. Dad's a vet and he lost trust with the government." Taylor then smiled. "On the other hand, we're currently reconciling. Still a long way to go though."

"Don't worry, it will turn out well. I am sure of it."

"I hope I have same optimism as yours." Taylor then simply laughed a little.

The three of them conversed with each other until they received the waited-order; the buyers had arrived and it was time to strike.

* * *

 **Abandoned Warehouse**

Outside of the building, two dozen SHIELD operatives led by Coulson, Ward, and May and ten TSAB mages led by Nanoha silently approached it from the trees. When they reached the door, they checked it before opening it slowly. Coulson, Ward, Nanoha, a dozen SHIELD operatives, and six TSAB mages entered the building. May and the remaining operatives and mages remain outside to watch their six.

Inside the warehouse, the strike team saw many shipping containers. Outside of them were several weapons from normal mass weapons to advanced Chitauri weapons. Many of them were also scattered though the floor.

"Whoever is behind this, he doesn't know how to be clean." Stated Ward.

When the team approached the containers, they realized that there were a lot more containers than they thought. They also realized that they were improperly positioned, leaving a lot of paths open between each container. Also, they were positioned in such a way that they actually made a labyrinth.

"I don't like this one bit." Stated Ward.

"We need to be vigilant. Check the doors of the containers, see if there's a sign of them being unlocked." Replied Coulson.

The team carefully walked through the empty space between the containers. This was done to minimize the chance of being ambushed and to not hit any of the weapons on the floor.

Finally, they could hear a conversation. From the sounds, it appeared that the speakers were negotiating.

"Umm, 50 for each?"

"Look, the inflation here isn't like how it is back from where you come from. 200 each?"

"What?! This is gold, man. Gold! You already check it, it's pure gold!"

"Yeah, and in here these things cost that much." There was a pause. "How many do you have that?"

"This? This is quite common actually. I can easily get myself several dozen…"

"How about this; you get us 200 of that, and the price would be 80 each."

"Sounds like a good deal. But, I need to think about it with my fellows first."

"Go ahead."

When the team had visual on the speakers, they saw one man with a Chitauri Staff, two other men behind him, and four people speaking to each other.

"Coulson, we have a visual." Stated Ward.

"Wait. Taylor, Thompson, Smith, check the surrounding." Ordered Coulson.

The three SHIELD operatives did what they were ordered to. After several minutes, they sent their report.

"[RADIO] This is Taylor. Area clear."

"Good. Take your position. Ms. Takamachi, on your shot." Said Coulson.

Upon hearing that, Nanoha signaled the other mages to ready a Bind spell. They peaked from their cover and took aim. However, one of the people that were speaking look past his partner and saw them.

"Intruders!" Shouted that man.

Seeing that they were spotted, the mages immediately cast the Bind spells, capturing all of them except the one who shouted, who was already on the run.

As SHIELD operatives moved in to secure the captured criminals, a mage and two operatives gave chase to the running criminal. When they got another clear sight of the criminal, the mage was about to cast a Bind spell when the criminal took out a storage device and shot at them.

"He's a mage!" Exclaimed the Bureau mage as she cast a shield.

When she dispelled the shield, the operatives behind her fired at the running criminal. One shot hit the head while three more hit the back. The criminal stopped and froze for few seconds before collapsing into the ground.

* * *

 **A minute later…**

As the other operatives and mages secured the criminals and searched the area for any possibly missed criminals, Coulson, Ward, and Nanoha had something to discuss with each other.

"She said that the deceased was a mage, right?" Asked Coulson.

"Yes, that's what she said." Replied Nanoha.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but I am pretty sure that there isn't any mages on Earth." Stated Ward.

"She also said that he used a Mid-Childan spell, so you're right." Nanoha put her hand on her chin. "How do these people know about Mid-Childan magic systems and spells?"

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact they came from the Bureau Space?" Suggested Coulson.

"What makes you say that?" Said Nanoha surprised.

"The fact that one of them has green hair?"

Upon hearing that, Nanoha turned around and realized that Coulson was right; one of them has green hair. It was like Lindy's but with a different hue.

Before any of them could say anything more, three of the criminals – the sellers – were struggling to get out. This didn't go unnoticed by the operatives and mages.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Asked an operative.

Suddenly, something unexpected happened; there was a mana explosion that came from them. The explosion freed the criminals from the Binds.

"Jacket Purge?!" Exclaimed Nanoha in shock.

Suddenly, they heard something fell off its hinges. It was then followed by similar sounds. When they turned around they saw that from some of the containers came several heavily armored soldiers armed with Chitauri Guns and Staves. Their helmets and balaclavas concealed their faces and thus identities.

However, Coulson managed to see something on one of the arms of their ambushers as that man fixed his sleeve; a device similar to the one Mike Peterson had.

"Oh, shit." Said Coulson simply.

* * *

 **Answers to some reviews:**

 **TrimusicaDrag00n90:** Provided he learns first what he's dealing with.

 **USAthroughout:** I can tell you that that won't be the last time they have a clash. Heck, it's also possible that as the story goes, MGLN characters will start fighting each other like the Avengers.

As for Peter Parker, well, let's just see what I have in mind.

 **OBSERVER01:** Unfortunately, there's no internet or whatever they use at _GotG_ in Rocket's ship.

 **Cy Man:** Yeah, my bad. I forgot that when people cursed "Jesus," they mean "Jesus the Son of God" not "Jesus the Prophet," which I believe to be what Olivie's position is in the Saint Church (or maybe saint).

You think Rocket cares about whether or not he could use it? OK, he might care, but he once tricked Quill to get a cybernetic leg simply to annoy him. If he manages to annoy Teana, then he already considers it a win.

 **Fate The M:** It's obvious, Ward will still betray the team.

As for _GotG_ , no MGLN characters will be involved (except dealing with Ego's Expansion). For _Civil War_ , it will be the one of the lowest and darkest time not just for the Avengers, but also the MGLN characters, including Nanoha and Fate.

 **SoulMusician:** Sure, it's odd in MGLN. But remember, this story is a crossover with MCU. One of the favorite things that the MCU likes to do is to screw the good guys and making their lives miserable.

 **Firehawk242:** Yeah, I admit, grammar is a big problem for me.

* * *

 **And the chapter ended.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please!**


	17. Taking Words Back

**Taking Words Back**

 **Warehouse, Louisiana**

May, alongside a dozen SHIELD operatives and four TSAB mages, were watching any potential exit routes to ensure that none of the criminal inside managed to escape. They were caught by surprise when suddenly there were shouts mixed with gunshots coming from the inside.

"What was that?" Asked a SHIELD operative in confusion.

As if to answer his question, a blue energy bolt hit him at the back. Upon seeing that, the other operatives and the mages immediately hid behind the nearby cars. When they returned fire, they saw that the attackers have thrown a few smoke grenades and were throwing more. As such, May and others were shooting blindly.

"It's a trap!" Shouted a mage.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Ackbar!" Replied an operative with a hint of sarcasm.

"My name is not…"

"That's a reference and we'll end it at that!"

As the operatives and the mages returned fire, May realized that the attackers' shots were slowly but steadily ripping through the cars. Which meant that sooner or later they were going to need to find new cover.

* * *

 **SHIELD Field Base, Louisiana**

"What do you mean we can't send any help?" Asked Hayate to Granger.

"Because we won't be able to protect the support personnel and we don't know whether there's another ambush nearby."

After getting a radio call from Coulson about the ambush, Hayate immediately asked Granger to send reinforcements towards the ambushed personnel. Granger however refused to do so and explained why.

Hayate gritted her teeth upon hearing that. What Granger said was true; if they send the remaining combat operatives to rescue the endangered personnel, the former might walk into an ambush as well and leave the non-combatants without protection.

There was also the fact that she can't use her magic. Sure, it was non-lethal and would only knockout everyone inside, but the debris from the warehouse could still hurt them if she didn't destroy the entire warehouse. And with Chitauri weapons inside, she didn't want to risk causing one of them to explode and killing the people inside.

"What's the ETA of the reinforcements from the nearest SHIELD base?" Asked Hayate.

"At least 20 minutes. And that's if the traffic is on our side." Replied Granger grimly.

Hayate again gritted her teeth. She diverted her sight towards where the warehouse was located.

" _My friends, good luck. You're going to need it._ " Thought Hayate.

* * *

 **Warehouse, Louisiana**

" _This isn't going as I expected._ " Thought Nanoha as she and a pair of SHIELD operatives ran away from what Coulson had dubbed as "Centipede Soldiers."

When the Centipede Soldiers emerged from the containers, Coulson ordered everyone to run and seek cover. The Centipede Soldiers however managed to kill two SHIELD operatives. To make matters worse, while many managed to escape from the ambush's kill zone, they were also separated from the others.

After running for a few minutes, Nanoha and the two operatives – Mendez and Taylor – stopped and took some breaths. As they rested for a while, they could hear their comrades and the Centipede Soldiers firing at each other.

" _Captain, are you alright?_ " Asked someone through a telepathy spell to Nanoha.

" _I'm fine. What's the situation?_ "

" _Not good. These…Centipede Soldiers have what appears to be some sort of energy shield surrounding them. On… SHIT!_ "

" _What's wrong?_ "

" _Some of them are mages! They're using – AAAH!_ "

The connection between her and the mage was soon cut off as the latter sounded to have been hit. Before Nanoha can call back the mage, a blue energy bolt from a Chitauri weapon passed through the three of them. The three of them immediately took cover behind a container.

"Shit! They've found us!" Exclaimed Mendez.

"We need to move ASAP!" Stated Taylor before shooting back at the Centipede Soldiers.

Nanoha and Mendez start running while Taylor shot several more times before joining them. However, a container behind them suddenly moved towards the side of another container. When the two met, they sealed the path between Nanoha and Mendez and Taylor, separating them.

"Taylor!" Shouted Nanoha as she and Mendez ran back to where they came from.

Both of them banged on the container but immediately stop since they knew it would do nothing. Nanoha also couldn't make a hole with her magic since she didn't know what was inside this container. For all she knew, it contained several Chitauri explosives that can blow everyone in the warehouse sky high.

"Keep moving! I'll find another way!" Shouted Taylor from the other side before sounds of footstep and more gunfire happened.

"Looks like it's just you and me, kid." Stated Mendez before he and Nanoha continued their run.

After taking several turns, both of them could see a wall of the warehouse. Which meant they have exited the maze of containers. Nanoha and Mendez started to slow down and relaxed a bit.

However, their little rest was interrupted when a container right behind them was opened from the inside. One of the Centipede Soldiers that emerged grabbed the container's door, ripped it off its hinges, and threw it at Nanoha and Mendez. They managed to dodge it, though the Centipede Soldiers used that distraction to close the distance.

Before Nanoha could use any of her spells, one of the Centipede Soldiers got close enough to try and hit her with his fists. Nanoha dodged the punches and when one of them was about to hit her, she raised a Protection spell. Just as she expected, there was a lot of force in that single punch; it almost forced her to take a step back. Nanoha immediately flew backward and aimed Raising Heart at the Centipede Soldier.

"Axel Shooter!" Exclaimed Nanoha as she used her shooting spell.

Several balls of mana formed and went straight towards the Centipede Soldier, knocking him onto his back. When the Axel Shooter bolts hit the Centipede Soldier, Nanoha realized that there was some sort of energy shield surrounding him; some kind of pseudo-Barrier Jacket perhaps. She decided not to think too much about it now and try to survive first. Before he could get up, Nanoha hit him with more Axel Shooter bolts, sending him flying across the room.

Nanoha diverted her attention to Mendez. When she saw him, the other Centipede Soldier managed to disarm him and cornered him against a container. Before she could use a spell, the Centipede Soldier threw his fist towards Mendez's face. The latter tried to protect his face, but it was too late; the former's fist hit Mendez's face...and went further.

"MENDEZ!" Exclaimed Nanoha.

When the Centipede Soldier withdrew his hand, Nanoha knew that it was too late. The former's hand was covered in blood and perhaps some flesh. As she tried to fight the discomfort in her stomach, the previously downed Centipede Soldier stood up, drew out a Chitauri Staff from his back, and fired at her. Nanoha managed to raise a shield spell in time. Then the other Centipede Soldier also drew out his own Chitauri Staff and added to the barrage. She could still defend herself with the shield spell. However, one of them tried to out-flank her. The sounds of footsteps coming towards her location also didn't help the situation. It could be more Centipede Soldiers.

Nanoha decided to take a risk. She prepared a shooting spell and aimed it near the Centipede Soldiers firing at her. It didn't need to hit them; only exploding near them was enough. Nanoha fired a mana beam. When it hit, it created enough force to make the Centipede Soldiers lose their balance and made them stop shooting.

" _A chance!_ "

Nanoha immediately flew away from the Centipede Soldiers.

It was unfortunate that the environment restricted her full capability in flying. The containers were in the way and the support beams at the ceiling limited her flying height. Even simply flying over the containers would risk her being seen and shot at by other Centipede Soldiers potentially hiding within and between the containers. Despite those, there was still enough room for her to float a few feet from the ground and fly like usual. All she needed to do for now was…

Nanoha's thoughts were interrupted when two containers suddenly opened in front of her. This made the doors of both containers block her way.

Realizing that she couldn't stop in time, Nanoha enhanced her Barrier Jacket before crashing into the doors, ripping said doors from their hinges. Thanks to the enhanced Barrier Jacket, she immediately recovered from the crash and looked at her assailants.

Two Centipede Soldiers stood in front of her wielding staffs. Nanoha quickly let loose several Axel Shooter bolts at them. But to her surprise, both Centipede Soldiers raised Mid-Childan style shield spells. Both Centipede Soldiers then aimed what Nanoha now realized are staff-like Devices and fired multiple shooting spell shots at her. Nanoha quickly raised her own shield spell before shooting back.

Nanoha formed more Axel Shooter balls before sending them towards the Centipede Soldiers. Much to her surprise, the Centipede Soldiers created some mana balls of their own to destroy some of hers and raised shield spells to defend against the rest. They also avoided some by using their own flight spells to float and gain greater mobility. Nanoha however saw a chance and flew behind another container to gain cover.

" _Those moves…those are not something people can do just after discovering magic._ " Thought Nanoha as she took some breaths.

She knew that because those moves are some of the basic moves taught by the TSAB's Air Armaments Service for flight-capable mages. She taught them herself as a member of the TSAB's Aerial Tactical Instructor Corps! The only way for them to be able to execute those moves as smoothly as they did was by having actual experience. But that's impossible because…

Her thoughts were interrupted when the Centipede Soldiers suddenly came under fire from Ward and several SHIELD operatives. All of them have ditched their firearms for recovered Chitauri weapons. The energy bolts were unable to damage the Centipede Soldiers thanks to the pseudo-Barrier Jackets that they wore. They then raised shield spells to defend themselves from the attack before deciding to retreat and flew away from them.

"Takamachi, come on!" Shouted Ward.

After that, Nanoha immediately went to Ward. They then went back to where they came from.

* * *

Outside the warehouse, things were not going well for May and the others. They were starting to take casualties; only May and half of the SHIELD operatives and TSAB mages were still capable of fighting back. The rest were either too wounded or killed.

With the smoke finally gone, May and others could finally give a decent fight. However, with the cars used for cover almost being destroyed, they retreated to the entrance of the warehouse. While this gave them protection, it also meant that they needed to watch their backs against assailants from the inside.

However, May started to realize something; slowly but steadily, the blue energy bolts were lessening in frequency. As time passed, the bolts were decreasing. May had seen this behavior before, and she knew what their attackers were intending to do; retreating.

She couldn't understand why they would do that, considering they have them cornered. But May is not the type to look a gift horse in the mouth.

* * *

Nanoha, Ward, Coulson, and the other survivors were barricading themselves at one of the corners of the warehouse. The containers were fortunately positioned in such a way that they provided quite a lot of cover. However, there were still openings. To handle that problem, the TSAB mages created shields and covered the SHIELD operatives that were firing back.

Well, the ones that weren't too wounded at least.

"Now!"

Upon the signal, Nanoha and the other mages moved from their cover and created overlapping shields to protect the operatives behind them. The shields protected them from the Centipede Soldiers' combined attacks of Chitauri energy weapons and Mid-Childa style shooting spells. However, one of the mana beams managed to pass through a hole in the defense and hit a SHIELD operative.

Nanoha formed Axel Shooter bolts and sent them towards the Centipede Soldiers. This forced their attackers' own mages to form their own shield spells to block her Axel Shooter bolts, giving her and the others a chance to strengthen their overlapping shield spell wall to form better cover without risking being hit. She could see that some of her attacks hit some of the Centipede Soldiers but their own Barrier Jackets protected them from the worst of her shooting spell bolts.

When they took cover, they suddenly saw something land near them. It took them less than a second to figure out what was that.

"GRENADE!"

Before anyone could react, the grenade exploded. The good news was that it wasn't a HE fragmentation grenade. It was a flashbang grenade. The bad news was that it disoriented some SHIELD operatives to the point that they stumbled out of their cover, resulting in them getting hit by either blue Chitauri energy weapon bolts or mana shooting spells.

More flashbangs were thrown, causing almost all the TSAB mages and SHIELD operatives to get disoriented. However, rather than pushing forward, the attacks suddenly stopped. When the SHIELD operatives and TSAB mages regained their equilibrium, the Centipede Soldiers had retreated.

"It's over…?" Said Nanoha with some uncertainty.

"I guess so." Replied Coulson as he looked around. "Question is, why did they leave?"

* * *

 **An hour later…**

Half an hour ago, the SHIELD reinforcements finally arrived. Along with them were medical personnel and forensic teams.

Coulson gave his thanks to the medic who patched the wound on his forehead. Seeing that he was now stable, the medic went towards another wounded.

Coulson sighed as he looked at the casualty reports. Not counting his team and Nanoha, only six people – two SHIELD operatives and four TSAB mages – that managed to survived with small wounds. The rest were either heavily wounded or killed.

Among the dead, none of them were from the Bureau. Coulson knew that this kind of thing could breed resentment among SHIELD field operatives next time SHIELD and the TSAB work together. They would demand the mages to do the more dangerous stuff and the Bureau obviously would have problems with that.

* * *

Nanoha walked through the busy people, trying to find Hayate. She finally found Hayate, standing alone looking at the warehouse that was now being inspected.

"Hayate?" Nanoha called to her. But for some reason she didn't notice. "Hayate…?" Again, Hayate didn't notice that her best friend called her. Finally, Nanoha shouted to gain her attention. "HAYATE!"

Hayate finally noticed and looked towards Nanoha. The latter noticed that the former's face was regaining her color and there were cold sweats. While Nanoha was confused, she decided to save it for other time.

"Y…Yes? Is…there something, Nanoha?" Said Hayate. Nanoha noticed that she was speaking slower than normal.

"Well…" Nanoha wanted to ask something, but seeing Hayate's condition and giving a thought about it made her forget what she wanted to ask. "Umm…is everything going to be fine after this?"

"Well…I guess…so." Hayate let out a sigh and rubbed her own head. "However, I can predict there's going to be a meeting with Fury. Considering what happened, the Bureau is going to have a _lot_ to explain."

Nanoha sighed and agreed with what Hayate said. They managed to identify the captured buyers of the Chitauri weapons as coming from Bureau Space. She finally recognized the staff-like Devices used by the mage Centipede Soldiers as older, retired versions of TSAB standard-issue Storage Devices used by TSAB aerial mages. It was not uncommon for such Storage Devices to be found in the black market circles within Bureau Space.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted when someone exited the warehouse and shouted something.

"VIRUS! CHITAURI VIRUS! EVERYONE GET HERE ASAP!"

Upon hearing that, Hayate immediately looked at Nanoha. If that person said Chitauri Virus, coming from the warehouse, and Nanoha was in the warehouse for quite a long of time…

Nanoha seemed to share the same thought with her as she immediately flew towards the shouter.

* * *

When she arrived, Nanoha could see the SHIELD medics administering something to the survivors of the ambush. She guessed that those were vaccines. One of the medics saw her and picked up a strange looking device.

"Excuse me, miss. You were part of the strike team?" Asked the medic.

"Yes, I was." Replied Nanoha.

"Alright. Your arm please." Nanoha showed the medic her left arm. She already dispelled the mana Barrier Jacket on her arm. "Hold still."

When the medic administered the vaccine on her, Nanoha suddenly feel a headache. Then, without warning, she could feel an energy coming from her, causing her to lose her footing. Luckily, the medic caught her and guided her to a nearby seat.

"Easy there. That's the side effect of the anti-serum. You'll be fine." Assured the medic.

As Nanoha rubbed her head, she could feel a similar energy coming from somewhere. Then another.

"Well, good thing we have the anti-serum on hand." Said someone next to her. When she looked at him, she found out that it was Ward. "First time we found out about it, I had to jump from the Bus in mid-air."

"Why…did you jump from the Bus?" Asked Nanoha.

"You better ask Simmons about that. She has more right for that explanation." Replied Ward as he gestured at the approaching Simmons.

"Hey, you guys alright? No sign of headache? How about…"

"Yeah, everything's alright, Simmons. No need to panic." Replied Ward.

"Of course, right. Sorry. I think…I still haven't got over this."

"It takes time. Speaking of which, Takamachi is wondering about how you and Fitz discovered the anti-serum."

"Umm, yes. If you don't mind." Said Nanoha.

"Well, it's still rather…traumatizing. But I can tell you the summary; I got infected by the Chitauri Virus. Had it reached its final stage, it would have caused the Bus to fall out of the sky. So, I decided to jump from the plane to save everyone. Ward jumped after me to administer the anti-serum in mid-air, curing me, and deployed the parachute just before we hit the water. Then Coulson had to deal with the Moroccan government to save us. Not a pleasant thing and we got reprimanded."

Simmons took a breath after the long summary. Nanoha seemed to be in deep thought after listening. Ward patted Nanoha in the shoulder, causing the latter to look at the former.

"By the way, Taylor wants to tell you that she's fine. She's currently on her way to the hospital, but she will make it." Said Ward.

"Oh, that's…good to hear." Replied Nanoha with a small smile, which then fell from her face.

"It's about Mendez, right?" Said Ward which caused Nanoha to look at him. "Taylor told me. He knew what he signed up for."

"I know. It's just that…he had a family waiting for him." Said Nanoha with a low voice.

"We all have one. But thanks to him – and others – other families won't lose another member of theirs."

Nanoha seemed to be lost in her thoughts. Ward gave Simmons a sign, which she understood. Both of them left her, wanting to give her some space.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

Inside a large examination room, several Centipede Soldiers are resting on examination chairs. Some of them were drinking either mineral water or energy drinks while others were eating energy bars. Beside them were several doctors that were inspecting their vitals.

At the other side of the room, through an observation window, a girl in a flower dress was inspecting the Centipede Soldiers with fascination. A scientist appeared beside her and observed the Centipede Soldiers as well.

"Like what you see?" Asked the scientist.

"Who wouldn't? Our project, shortened in matter of months, with some upgrades and new equipment as well." Replied the girl with a smile.

"Well, I guess you have a point." The scientist took a closer look at the Centipede Soldiers. "Still, it's fascinating on how people from a – no offense – more primitive world managed to solve some of the problems that the brightest minds within Bureau Space aren't capable of."

"Sometimes, what innovation needs is not infinite resource. But rather being restricted by it." Stated the girl. "On the other hand, it's thanks to you that we now have an easier time in taking care of the Centipede Soldiers' maintenance and health issues."

"Indeed. Who would have thought that common things from Bureau Space – medical knowledge and technology used to treat mages suffering from mana energy over-extension and excessive mana energy feedback, and TSAB-issue energy ration bars and drinks for mages – could have a drastic effect?"

The scientist looked away from the Centipede Soldiers and was now looking at the medical reports on the nearby table. He looked at them while the girl approached him from behind.

"So, about…"

"Stop!"

The scientist's response caught her by surprise.

"I know about your skill in manipulating people with mere words. I am not letting you do that to me."

The girl calmed down after hearing that and smiled, being quite amused at the preventive step taken by the scientist.

"If you're asking about the deal, don't worry. We have the replacement materials that you need. All of them in exchange of this Centipede Serum." Stated the scientist.

"Glad to hear that." Replied the girl with a smile.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

Inside a splendorous mansion, a woman was looking at the recording that fellow members of her organization acquired. In the video, the Bureau field personnel and Earthling personnel were being ambushed by what appeared to be Earth's version of Combat Cyborgs.

She took a puff from the cigarette in her hand before gritting her teeth. Looks like their own personal investigations have revealed that they were dealing with something bigger than other criminals from Bureau Space butting into their business.

Well, it was a good thing that they managed to establish other sources of income for their organization rather than being dependent on smuggling alien weapons, tech and materials from Earth to the Administrated Worlds. Still, that business was one of their biggest sources of income. So, if possible, they wanted to prolong it as long as possible.

The woman walked towards a small table. On the table, there was a plate full of macaroons. She ate one and enjoyed the taste of the pastry in her mouth. She remembered how a gold ring was expensive enough that she needed to save a large sum of her wages for a year just to buy one. Now, she could enjoy expensive pastries as an everyday snack and also possessed several gold rings. Some even with diamonds and gemstones.

When she heard her cellphone was ringing, she picked it up and looked at the screen. There was a message. She read the message and the only thing written appeared to be random symbols. The woman however had little problems in solving it. After all they weren't random symbols, but merely written in language and alphabets unknown in Bureau Space.

After replying the message, she went to her room to prepare for the meeting. Hopefully, the meeting would help them find a resolution to this problem.

* * *

 **Answer to a review:**

 **Asahina Tora:** Yeah, I can see your points.

About SHIELD – TSAB relationship, SHIELD doesn't trust the TSAB. How could they trust the TSAB? The Bureau has the technology needed to solve some of Earth's problems, like clean energy. And yet they don't share it. There's also the fact that Fury only gives conditional trust.

Also, Earth can dictate the terms because those terms have no negative impact on the TSAB. Earth also has the support of Asgard. The Asgardians, who still remember the Asgardian-Belkan War, don't want the Bureau – the successor of the Belkan Empire – to have any meaningful influence on Midgard.

And why with SHIELD? To prevent chaos. The situation on Earth is still hot with the Chitauri Invasion being recent. Xenophobia is a growing thought.

Don't worry, the TSAB will have its time to shine. But not now. First, it's necessary to wake them up from their complacency and make them ready to face the problems that the MCU has to offer.

* * *

 **And it's finally done.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please!**


End file.
